My Client, My Muse, My Lover
by StarSpangledBucky
Summary: Stucky fan fiction. Alternate universe. Bucky is a model and Steve is a photographer. Longer summary on the next page. M for reasons.
1. Longer Summary

**Bright flashes and clicking shutters is all in a days work for Steve Rogers. His photography business is flourishing, as well as his business with art buyers. He lives in a life of luxury, but has never once acted big headed. With the arrival of a new year, it's time for the new models to file in. One that seems to catch everyone's eye, is James Barnes, better known as Bucky, who has modelled his entire life. Yet a freak accident changes his life forever and it seems that his career may be in the brink. However, Steve does all he can to show Bucky that he is still of great worth, as well as a muse for him. With this, it starts the journey of a budding romance. But things are never easy, and with it comes consequences. Can Steve and Bucky keep it together? Or is it simply a negative image of love?**

* * *

**M for:**

**Coarse language**

**Confronting scenes (the accident scene)**

**Sex scenes**

**Sexual themes**

**Extra appearances: Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Loki, Clint, Tony**

**Slight OOC moments**

**I hope you enjoy, this idea occurred to me while I was doing some photography. The camera in the cover photo is one of my cameras. At first Bucky is post Captain America: The First Avenger and after the accident he becomes post Winter Soldier.**


	2. Prologue - Shutterbug

**_"Reality leaves a lot to the imagination." - John Lennon_**

* * *

**_Upper Manhattan_**

**_7am, 6th January 2014_**

Rain rattled against the window panes, signalling the beginning of an approaching thunderstorm. That appeared to be the usual weather condition every January. The wind tore through the streets, sending any objects not bolted down into alleyways or the surrounding gardens. Citizens raced down the soaked pavements, shrugging their coats around them tighter, the odd few fighting with their umbrellas. It was the only weather event that bothered one specific person in particular. Steve Rogers stood by the kitchen window, staring out at the carnage that was unfolding. He liked to imagine things and exaggerate them. It was a flaw of his, most of the time, yet other times it was a great asset. Or, it could be the fact that he had Tom Jones playing through his stereo, the tempo being rather enthusiastic and not rain weather worthy.

A small smile crossed over his face as he danced down to the living room and picked up the newspaper as he gave it a quick once over, before discarding it. The kettle came to a boil as Steve practically pranced back up the stairs and swayed his hips to the beat of the music. On days like these, he was full of life. He lived in a luxury modern apartment in the upper part of Manhattan. Most people would expect him to be a snob, but Steve was the friendliest gentleman in the entire building. Steve worked full time as a photographer in his own business. He had still been working on the name, for now it remained a ridiculous pun, 'Roger That Photography'. A majority of the staff and clients liked the name, but there were the few odd ones who would turn their noses up at it. Steve quickly poured his steaming hot coffee into a mug before stepping onto his balcony, which was luckily sheltered by an awning.

"Good morning America!" he hollered loudly.

His only hope of a reply was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder and large flashes of lighting which spread out across the sky. By then the music on the stereo had stopped and Steve was left listening to the pelting rain and commotion of the busy streets.

"Well this is wonderful," he scoffed jokingly.

Steve turned when he heard claws on the wooden floor, his heart warming when he saw his beloved dog and best friend, Cap. He had shortened the name from Captain, which he rarely called the broad shoulder Labrador by. He was a chocolate brown bundle of energy, as well as Steve's companion and exercise buddy. If Steve went for a jog in the park, Cap would be by his side, with Steve keeping a firm hold on his lead. Steve honestly didn't know how dull his life would be if he hadn't gotten Cap. The dog didn't have a happy background story, being deaf in one ear and all, but Steve gave him a second chance at life.

"Mornin' Cap!" he chimed, kneeling down to pat his four legged friend.

Cap's tail wagged happily as he rested his head on Steve's shoulder as Steve's arm wrapped around him.

"Aw buddy, you're being a suck up today," he laughed.

Cap barked in response before trotting off back into the apartment to get his food and water. Steve let out a triumphant roaring yawn like a lion watching over his pride, his muscles tensing under his rather tight fitting shirt. He was a big built man with broad shoulders and a chiselled body, like a Greek God. His sandy blonde hair was messy atop his head and a few loose strands fell over his deep blue eyes which lit up in the glistening sun, when it made an appearance of course. Steve was a popular pick as date material by all the female staff at 'Roger That Photography', however Steve had no interest in women, he swung the other way, for males. Yet even then, his interest in romance or love was at a low. His last relationship was a huge waste of time, and not to mention full of lies and betrayal. Steve unfortunately had a clear view of his ex fiance's high rise building. The guy's ego was bigger than the tower itself, it had his name on it after all. Stark Tower was where all the parties were held, all the 'great' ones according to all of Steve's employees who went to the events.

Tony Stark was the one who owned it, hell, he built it. Now he lived in that tower with his new trophy boyfriend, not that Tony was old or anything but his other half was far younger. Steve didn't know much about him, except that his name was Loki and that his brother Thor worked as Steve's trusting assistant. He didn't hate Tony, he just didn't like that Tony was going behind his back and having casual affairs with Loki. Steve shook his head as he stepped back inside and looked at the clock above the door. He had about an hour to get to work, so he had to hop to it because he desperately needed a shower after his sweaty work out last night, and he took forever to pick clothes, because he seemed to have a knack for design, as well as photography. His phone made a god awful ringing noise as he picked it up from the table and opened the text.

_**'You need to be here in thirty minutes. We have an impatient client.' - Thor**_

"Crap," Steve cursed, putting the phone down.

He sprinted down to his bedroom, stripping articles of clothing off in the process as he stepped into the shower and attempted to have a quick wash. Steve had always hated the last minute clients, sometimes having to ask them to leave before he blew a fuse with them. However, he was excited about the new models that would be coming in for his new project. He had several planned, he just had to find the perfect fit. There were two males coming in this time, along with three females. He had been glad that at least it would not be all females. Not that it was a problem, but Steve wanted to explore some modelling techniques with a male model for a change. And well, maybe Steve wanted a bit of a perv at them, even if he had to keep it professional. Yet that is what Steve was happy with. Photography and art were his life, they were a part of him, they were him.

* * *

**_Brooklyn  
10am, 6th January 2014_**

"Manhattan is being hit by a wild thunderstorm and residents have been warned to be careful on the roads and the streets,"

Three loud groans of disappointment filled the air as the news reporter on the television delivered the news for the morning. Bucky lay slouched like a train accident on the sofa, his short brunette hair frizzy from the pillow that his head was resting on. His blue-grey eyes were fixated on the screen, occasionally darting over to his two close friends who sat adjacent to him on the sofa. Clint Barton sat with his face in his phone, apparently it was 'work related' in his words. But Bucky knew full well he was either on Facebook or Tumblr. He didn't exactly have time for social networking, even though he owned a Facebook but that was for business purposes. The only time he saw things on Tumblr was when Clint shoved his phone in his face and pictures of himself were displayed there. Some people would write captions that made them sound desperate, others would just comment on how Bucky was an amazing model and then there were those who were just there to comment something nasty and try to lower his self esteem.

It took a lot for that to happen, which was rare, unless it was the photographers he worked with. There was one he spent two years with who abused him and only him. Bucky did all the things that were required, yet it never seemed to be good enough for that photographer. After Bucky had left that company he took a break for a year, taking a holiday to Florence in Italy with Clint. Natasha Romanov sat beside Clint, caressing her hand around the swell on her belly. Her and Clint got married in Florence when Natasha decided to surprise him and arrive in Italy the day after he and Bucky got there. Bucky knew about the whole plan and he had the wedding organized for them about three weeks in advance. About a month later Natasha announced she was pregnant. She was due in the next couple of days and it seemed Bucky was keeping an eye on her more than Clint was.

"Trust the weather to be bad on the day I am going to Manhattan," Bucky huffed.

"Hopefully it clears up by the time you get there," Natasha replied. "When are you leaving?" she added.

"At midday," Bucky answered.

Natasha nodded as she turned her head away, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Nat?" Bucky questioned worryingly.

"Sorry," she choked out, wiping the tears away. "I'm just going to miss you, that's all," she continued.

Bucky was on his feet within a second as he made his way over to Natasha and sat down, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She began to sob now as she lent into Bucky's embrace and rested her hand on his chest. Bucky was always a source of comfort for her when Clint was too busy, or didn't exactly known how to deal with Natasha's pregnancy hormones.

"I'll be a phone call away. I promise whenever I get the chance to answer I will. I'll make sure Clint looks after you because if he doesn't he has me to answer to," Bucky soothed.

"If we have a boy, can I name him James?" Natasha sniffled.

Bucky chuckled as he gave Natasha a comforting squeeze.

"Only if Clint is okay with that," he replied.

Natasha smiled as she pulled away from Bucky and wiped the stray tears away. By then, Clint had become aware of Natasha crying and was looking at her worriedly.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Natasha answered.

Bucky stood up again as he let Clint take over his duties and made his way down the hallway to his bedroom which was all packed up and ready for him moving. He couldn't wait, and only hoped his new employer was nice.

* * *

By the time Bucky had arrived in Manhattan, the sun was out and shining brightly. He had never been to Manhattan, ever, and seeing it for the first time amazed him. His black and red Chevrolet Camaro roared loudly as he sped down Brooklyn Bridge with Queen blasting out of his speakers. Leaving Brooklyn was hard for him because it was where he grew up, but it was time for a fresh start and Manhattan seemed like the place to be. His appointment at his new job wasn't until tomorrow, so he had the whole afternoon to explore city. Only three models would be picked out from the five that went, that was including Bucky. This was his last shot, seeing as he had stopped working for a year. Bucky just had to give it all he could.

"And another one gone. And another one gone. Another one bites the dust," Bucky sang, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

Bucky lifted his sunglasses up as he looked at the towering skyscrapers and huge billboard signs that displayed advertisements or movie posters that had just been released. He carried on through the city to get to his new apartment he had organized before he left Brooklyn. All he knew about it was that it was directly adjacent from Stark Tower. He had heard a lot about the place, mostly about the man who owned it, but he found it to be a remarkable building. It wasn't long before Stark Tower came into full view and Bucky knew he was close. He put his foot down on the accelerator as he picked up the speed, his loose strands of hair blowing in the wind. His eyes fell on the apartment building and he let out a low whistle. It looked fairly new and had a modern feel to it. A smile spread across his face as he pulled up to the curb, letting the engine die as he stepped out of the car.

"Home, sweet home," he whispered, pushing his hair back.

His eyes scanned the building before he stopped suddenly when he saw a familiar face by the door to his apartment block.

"No way," he gasped.

Tony Stark approached him, taking brisk strides as he slipped his sunglasses up and gave Bucky a warming smile.

"Hi, my name is Tony Stark and I'd like to give you a warm welcome to Manhattan. I heard about your arrival as I do with everyone in this part of the city," he spoke proudly.

"Oh my gosh, hi. I'm um, my name is James Barnes, but I prefer Bucky," he replied nervously, holding his hand out.

Tony grinned as he took Bucky's hand and shook it firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time here. I have to attend a meeting, but feel free to call me if you need anything," Tony answered, handing Bucky a card.

"Thank you. Uh, before you go, where is the best place to eat?" Bucky asked.

"How about you join my partner and I for dinner tonight? There's a great Shawarma joint in town," Tony replied, with a smile.

"Sounds great," Bucky chuckled.

Tony gave a quick nod as they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Bucky couldn't believe his damn luck. He hoped more luck would come his way, he would surely need it here.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy :) More to come and longer, I hope.**


	3. Chapter 1 - Lights, Camera, Pose

_**"Not all those who wander are lost." - J. R. R. Tolkien**_

* * *

The loud roar of a motorcycle engine is sweet, especially if you have one like Steve. A sleek, black Harley Davidson was Steve's pick and he loved the bike greatly. Whenever it needed repair, Steve would spend hours to try and fix it, getting covered in grease and god knows what else. Even if he couldn't fix it, it was sent straight to a mechanic for repair as quickly as possible. Steve kept it sparkling like polished boots. He took care of it like it was a priceless piece of art. The bike was a special gift from Tony when they were a couple. But now, Steve pretended that he got it as a birthday present from a good friend of his that ceased to exist. He wanted to wipe clean all the memories of what Tony had gifted him with because he didn't need it. Tony was simply a dark memory and a dull, tight arsed bastard in Steve's world now, he was a painful reminder as to why Steve had trust issues. He had tried to stay positive in his daily life, yet the slightest trigger involving Tony would dampen his mood completely. As Steve turned down a corner, he slipped his sunglasses up and rested them in his hair as he picked up the speed slightly. He began to slow down as the building for 'Roger That Photography' came into view. Steve had a parking spot in the underground car park but it seemed yet again that Thor had stolen his space.

He let out a laugh as he pulled up beside Thor's red and navy blue hummer, killing the engine. He swung himself off his bike, picking up his bag from the side, swinging it over his shoulder. His camera equipment stayed in the studio at all times, as he had spare cameras at home if he needed them on his days off and during travel. He fixed his leather jacket before making his way over to the elevator and stepping inside, pressing the button to the third floor. There were eight floors all together in the building. The first three were the studios, the fourth being the prop and costume or clothing room, the fifth was the hair and makeup room, the sixth was a lounge room for the models and staff to have a break, the seventh was a meeting room and the eighth was Steve's art studio. Only himself, Thor and art buyers were allowed in there. Not even Tony had gotten to see it, but he had no interest in Steve's work, not once. It was all about him and only him. The doors opened on the sixth floor, revealing a glam style room, some smooth jazz playing in the background and strong smells of coffee filled the air. A few pair of eyes fell on Steve as he stepped inside and sat his bag to the side.

"Good morning Steve," a chirpy voice spoke.

Steve turned his head to see one of the hair and makeup artists standing with a steaming mug of coffee for him. Her name was Alicia and she was one of the many women in the building who had a thing for Steve. Even though they all knew he never went for women, they still swooned and drooled over the poor sod. Her chocolate brown hair was swept into a messy bun, allowing her bright blue eyes to pop out, even with her thick framed glasses on.

"Morning," he replied, smiling a little.

Alicia handed Steve the coffee as she gingerly pushed her glasses back up right on her nose.

"Did you get new glasses?" Steve questioned.

"Yes, I mean, they're only temporary while the other ones get repaired. This was all they had," she replied.

"I like them," Steve answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh...thank you," Alicia sheepishly mumbled, her cheeks going a little rosy.

Steve awkwardly tapped his hand against his thigh as he let out a sigh. He had to find an excuse to leave before Alicia got any ideas. Was it not normal to compliment a woman these days without having them swoon all the time? Steve's eyes travelled around the room before they came to rest on Thor who was in the small office room at the other side, looking rather flustered.

"I uh, I better go and see what's wrong with Thor," he spoke, breaking the silence.

"Okay, I'll um...see you later?" Alicia replied.

"Maybe," Steve mumbled, before retreating as quickly as possible.

He let out a sigh of relief as he crossed the room and lent on the door frame. It took Thor at least five minutes before he noted Steve's presence, his blue eyes circled by dark rings.

"Thor? Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"No," Thor replied, slumping down in the desk chair.

"What's wrong?" Steve questioned.

"We have an extra," Thor sighed.

Steve raised an eyebrow as the gears in his mind turned as he tried to file through everything in his brain to try and figure out what Thor meant. It dawned on him not long after that Thor meant they had received an extra model application.

"From where?" Steve huffed.

"A young man called James Barnes from Brooklyn. His application was lost for sometime while being put through the mailing service. It arrived this morning," Thor explained.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down on the end of the desk, setting his coffee to the side.

"Let me see it," he ordered, holding his hand out.

Thor lifted a folder up from the desk and placed it in Steve's hand, running his free hand through his mid length blonde hair.

"Someone get Thor some coffee quick! I don't want him passing out on me!" Steve yelled into the other room.

"You don't have to do that," Thor replied, letting out a loud yawn.

"Yes I do, it's my job to make sure everyone is feeling well," Steve hummed, opening the folder slowly.

"The client left," Thor muttered.

Steve looked over at Thor who had his head in his hands.

"I figured they would. I can't keep putting up with these impatient clients. We all work at a certain pace, we can't exactly get out that rhythm. It seems unprofessional, but they are coming to my business after all," he explained.

"That is true," Thor replied, resting his head on his hand as he looked over to Steve.

A small knock on the door frame turned both Steve and Thor's attention to the person standing in the archway. Bruce Banner, the third most hard-working person in the building, stood with a mug of sweet smelling coffee, clearly drowning in sugar. His deep brown eyes were hidden a little by his glasses that he had just pushed up again. He looked as dishevelled as Thor did, his hair lazily swept to the side.

"Thor needed coffee right?" he questioned.

Steve turned his head back to face Thor, wiggling his eyebrows a little. Thor flushed a deep red colour, scowling at Steve as he turned back to Bruce.

"Thank you Bruce," he spoke, standing up.

"No problem," Bruce replied nervously, handing Thor the mug.

Steve rolled his eyes as the situation became slightly awkward, for Thor and Bruce that is.

"I-" Thor paused. "Like the cologne you are wearing," he continued.

Steve snorted, hiding his face behind the folder as he tried to contain the laughter that was threatening to seep out.

"Oh...thank you," Bruce mumbled.

Silence came yet again before Thor coughed awkwardly.

"I better get back to work," he mused.

"S-sure, sorry," Bruce stammered, his foo tsteps disappearing quickly as he took his leave.

Thor let out a heavy sigh as he sat back down in his seat, setting the coffee down.

"You're terrible," Steve spoke, with a laugh.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Thor protested.

"No, but you're terrible at pickup lines," Steve scoffed.

Thor raised an eyebrow, grabbing his coffee to have a sip.

"Oh come on, you two practically stare at each other with big googly eyes," Steve laughed.

"Are you suggesting something?" Thor questioned.

"He fancies you," Steve mused.

"He does not," Thor laughed.

"Fine, he wants in your pants," Steve retorted.

Thor went rigid, almost dropping his mug as he gasped for a breath, clearly choking on his coffee at Steve's accusation. Steve chuckled as he turned his attention back to the folder. The application was well drafted, but was missing photos from previous model careers. Steve normally wouldn't accept an application like that yet there was a clear explanation as to why there were none. He would probably have to do some research later and see if he could find photographs on this so called 'James Barnes' fellow. His name had an interesting ring to it, however, Steve wondered if he had some sort of nickname. Steve hummed quizzically, closing the folder as he set it to the side.

"He seems interesting doesn't he?" Thor interrupted.

"He does, I'm going to have to see if I can find photos of him though," he replied.

"You fancy him," Thor issued.

Steve tilted his head, his brow creasing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really Thor? How childish of you," he chuckled.

"It was worth a try," Thor replied, making his way out the room.

"Hey," Steve whispered, grabbing Thor by the arm. "Ask Bruce out for a drink one night. He only really talks to you and I. I think he would love to hear it from you," he added, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

Thor nodded in response, giving Steve a small smile as his friend let go of his arm and he took his leave. Steve was left in silence, his eyes skimming over the folder again. He tapped his fingers on the desk, biting his lower lip in agitation. He wasn't exactly bothered that they had an extra, but it made the choosing process a hell of a lot harder because there was always a few models who reacted badly and Steve always dealt with the blow.

"Steve, we have a client," Alicia spoke, appearing in the doorway.

Steve quickly got to his feet, work mode completely overtaking him as he walked into the main room.

"Okay everybody, break is over we have a client. Alicia, how many are here?" he asked.  
"Four," she replied.

"Alright, I need our hair and makeup girls downstairs pronto. Alicia, I need you to bring the clients to studio three and then get on hair and makeup as usual. I need my tripod moved from studio two up to three and I need someone to go to the meeting room and grab my Canon 5D with the 300mm lens as I left it in there after yesterday," he ordered, looking around the room for Thor.

As everyone else went about getting everything organised, Steve went in search of Thor. His brow creased when he heard a mug smashing and a chair scraping on the floor. He turned the corner into another small office which belonged to Bruce. The sight before him could not be unseen at all. Thor was practically all over Bruce, their clothing pulled from where they were tucked in and their hair messed and lips locked in a desperate kiss.

"Thor!" Steve yelled, a smirk curling on his lips.

Thor suddenly jumped back, his breathing ragged as he turned to face Steve.

"Steve, I-" he paused.

Steve shook his head as he looked between the pair.

"We have a client, four actually. So, I need you there," he spoke.

"Of course, sorry," Thor replied, fixing his jacket, shirt and hair.

"Bruce, could you possibly go to the meeting room and get my camera, I'll need your help with the laptops anyway," Steve issued.

"Sure," Bruce answered.

"Good, we will be in studio three," Steve replied.

Bruce nodded as he excused himself and quickly fled the room. Steve turned and was about to open his mouth when Thor interjected.

"Do not say 'I told you so' or I will not help you," he grumbled.

Steve shrugged as he slipped his hands in his pockets and began walking.

"Kind of knew that would happen," he chuckled.

"Not a word to anyone," Thor threatened.

"Alright big guy," Steve laughed, nudging Thor with his shoulder.

They took the elevator down to the third studio, raised voices coming from the room. Steve sighed as they left the elevator and stepped inside. Four girls stood in a line as what looked like their employer, stood yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I need these girls to be ready immediately and have the photographs done as we have to be elsewhere in half an hour!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, but makeup takes at least ten to fifteen minutes," Alicia replied.

Steve stepped forward, taking his hands out of his pockets as he gave the four g irls a small nod.

"Ladies," he greeted.

The girls let out small laughs, whispering to each other and eyeing Steve up and down, as every client seems to do.

"I do not have all that time!" the man yelled.

"Sir," Steve spoke loudly, earning his attention, as well as everyone else in the room. "Just don't," he added calmly.

* * *

"Steve, would you like to join us for Shawarma?" Thor asked, as he appeared in Steve's art studio on the eighth floor.

"Us?" Steve questioned, running a charcoal pencil over a drawing he had been working on.

"Bruce and I would like you to join," Thor replied.

"Oh, I couldn't do that, I'm sure you would want alone time with Bruce," Steve answered.

"Please Steve, you hardly come out often during the night," Thor mused.

Steve sighed, putting the charcoal pencil down as he rubbed his fingers on a cloth. Thor was right, he hardly went out at night, you could say he was a rather anti-social person and only kept a few friends close. He guessed that maybe once in a while he should make an effort. A new year was here, maybe it was time for Steve to make a few changes and get out more.

"Alright, what time?" he asked.

"What time is it now?" Thor replied.

"Uh," Steve paused, looking at his watch. "4pm," he added.

"Is 7pm okay for you?" Thor questioned.

"Fine by me, gives me enough time to get ready," Steve answered.

"Great, I'm leaving now, everything is cleared away. Do you need anything?" Thor asked.

"No, just don't lock me in the building," Steve retorted.

Thor let out a short laugh as he shut the door behind him and Steve was left in absolute silence. He relished in the silence most of the time, other times he enjoyed having some music on. Steve liked everything from jazz to heavy metal and usually had music playing while he worked. It also gave the studio a nice atmosphere for the models so that they felt a little more relaxed, even if their employer was being a huge pain. Steve finished up with his sketch, setting it to the side as he got up and went over to the small basin, washing the charcoal from his fingers.

He stared at his reflection for a moment, taking note of the faint dark circles under his eyes. He hardly slept last night because he was over thinking, but he was determined to sleep better tonight, he had the new models coming in tomorrow and then a meeting in the afternoon to choose the three models that he was going to keep for his new projects. If he could keep two of the males and have one female it would be an entirely new learning curve for him.

"Time to head home I guess," he hummed.

He turned and picked up his jacket from the table, along with his bag and keys for his Harley as he switched the small desk light off. When he stepped out of the room the building was deathly quiet, and sometimes it freaked Steve out. But tonight it didn't as the sun was just setting in the horizon and it put him at ease. Steve stepped inside the elevator and made the trip down to the ground floor, quickly finding his bike and making it roar to life. The wind whipped through his hair as he tilted his sunglasses down and revved the Harley. If there was one thing Steve loved, it was speed, and the wind brushing his jacket back. If anything, Steve wished he could keep riding, and never stop.

* * *

"I'm not even kidding Bucky, an hour after you left the baby decided it was time. It happened so quick that Natasha had a home birth in the bath," Clint explained.

Bucky smiled as he held his mobile closer to his ear, fixing a few buttons on his shirt.

"That's fantastic! Would have been calmer for her," he replied.

"Well, she wasn't screaming in agony so it must have been. The baby cried a few times and then he has been quiet ever since," Clint chuckled.

"Was about to ask what gender. What's his name?' Buc ky asked.

There was a pause and Bucky stopped midway on his tie, his brow creasing slightly.

"James Robert Barton," Clint spoke.

Bucky's heart swelled, they had actually gone with James, just like Natasha had said. He bit his lip as a tear threatened to fall, a sniffle leaving his nostrils.

"Bucky? What's wrong?" Clint asked, in a panic.

"Sorry, I just...didn't expect you both to agree on James," he replied.

"We thought that maybe a part of his godfather should be with him so we agreed on it," Clint mused.

Bucky let out a happy laugh, tears streaming down his face as he finished with his tie, wiping his palm over the tears.

"I love both of you so much," he whispered.

"Alright, alright, don't get all mushy with me," Clint chuckled. "How's Manhattan?" he continued.

"Amazing," Bucky answered, setting the mobile down as he put it on speaker. "The apartment is fantastic, the scenery is stunning and the people seem nice as well," he added.

"Have you met anyone cool yet?" Clint questioned.

"Maybe," Bucky laughed.

"Who!" Clint exclaimed.

"The one and only Tony Stark," he replied.

Clint only gasped loudly in response.

"And, he invited me to dinner with himself and his partner who I have yet to meet," Bucky explained.

"You lucky bastard," Clint sighed.

Bucky laughed loudly as he grabbed jeans from his suitcase and shimmied into them, wrapping a studded belt around his waist.

"You sound like you're busy," Clint issued.

"Just getting ready, that's all, I leave in about ten minutes," he replied.

"Oh right, well, I'll let you go. Have a good night, Natasha and I send our love. I will text you pictures of James tomorrow," Clint answered.

"Alright, give Natasha my love," Bucky mused.

"Will do, bye Bucky," Clint replied.

"Bye Clint," Bucky chimed, the dial tone following after.

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror, fixing the collar on his sapphire blue shirt, straightening up his black tie. He didn't want to be too under dressed because Tony seemed to dress smart when he was out, but Bucky still kept it somewhat casual. His eyes darted to the clock on the table, he had five minutes to get to the Shawarma joint which was a few blocks down from his apartment. Bucky turned and grabbed the keys to his Camaro, giving himself yet another once over in the mirror, before grabbing his mobile and wallet also as he made his way out of his apartment. He was that busy concentrating on the time that he didn't notice the man he suddenly collided with. Bucky fell smack bang on his arse and groaned as he looked up at the towering figure.

"Oh god, are you alright? I'm sorry," a thick voice boomed.

Bucky's eyes met a pair of glistening blue eyes as the man offered his hand to him. He took it gratefully as he was pulled to his feet and got a full view of the man. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a red satin shirt with black suit pants and red converse sneakers, so savvy.

"I'm okay, thank you, I wasn't looking where I was going," Bucky mumbled.

"You're new here," the gentleman replied. "I haven't seen you," he added.

Bucky laughed as he dusted his hands off and eyed the taller man.

"Just moved here today from Brooklyn," he mused.

"Ah, Brooklyn is a fine place. What brings you here?" the stranger asked.

"Work," Bucky answered. "Anyway, I should get going or I'll be late for dinner," he added.

"Right, my apologies. May I ask what your name is?" the man queried.

"Bucky," he replied, holding his hand out.

"Thor," his new acquaintance chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Thor. I'll see you around I guess," Bucky issued.

"Of course," Thor answered.

The pair smiled briefly before parting ways as Bucky made his way downstairs as quickly as possible and found his car. He sighed with relief as he pulled out of the park and onto the streets which weren't as busy as the morning traffic was. He stuck some music on as he zipped down the block, keeping his eye out for the Shawarma place, trying to remember the instructions Tony had given him. It actually hadn't taken him long and before he knew it, he was parking up near the curb and letting the engine die. The nightlife was beyond anything he had seen before. Brooklyn had its moments, but Manhattan was something else.

"Wow," he gasped, his eyes scanning over the neon signs and moving advertisement boards.

He could really get used to this new lifestyle, as long as he met some new friends on the way. Bucky stepped out of the Camaro, locking it as he stepped onto the pavement and made his way over to the diner.

"Bucky!" a voice called.

His head turned to the right as he saw Tony approach him, a slightly taller and slender man beside him. Tony was dressed in a suit as was his partner. Bucky was kind of glad he didn't go all out.

"Bucky, this is my partner Loki," Tony spoke. "Babe, this is James Barnes but he prefers Bucky, he's new here," he added.

"A pleasure," Loki replied, his thick British accent making Bucky smile widely.

"Wow hi, you're stunning. I mean-oh god. I'm sorry," Bucky stammered, his cheeks flushing pink.

Tony and Loki looked at each other briefly before out laughing, Tony clapping a hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're not the first person to say that to his face," he chuckled.

"I accept your compliment Bucky," Loki mused, flashing him a smile.

Bucky only nodded sheepishly as he was led into the diner, Tony's hand still resting warmly around his shoulder. They were seated at a booth within seconds, only because it was Tony and he was given special privileges. Bucky sat across from Tony and Loki, his arm resting against the back of the booth. Tony's arm wrapped gently around Loki, a small smile curling on his mouth.

"So Bucky, what did you do in Brooklyn before coming here?" Tony asked.

"Well, I started off as a bartender, but then moved into modelling and I have been doing that ever since," he answered.

"Darling, he might be able to be a bartender at some of your parties," Loki spoke.

"Don't pressure him," Tony chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind," Bucky replied.

"See," Loki mused, prodding Tony's ribs.

"I'll pay you good money," Tony issued.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Bucky hesitated.

"I insist, speaking of which, drinks?" he questioned.

"Yes please, a wine for me love," Loki answered.

"A beer is fine for me, but just one, I have to drive later," Bucky replied.

Tony nodded as he slipped out of the booth, making his way over to the bar. Bucky picked up the menu as he looked around the place. It looked well organised and seemed to be filled with customers, the food must be great. Bucky jumped slightly when he heard a loud laugh come from a table a few down from where he was. He glanced over there briefly, catching sight of two men, a third approaching them. Bucky recognised that it was Thor and he smiled a little. But his eyes trained to the man that sat across from Thor and the other man.

His eyes were the first thing that caught Bucky's attention, blue like a clear blue sky and his smile was unbearably intoxicating. He had a strong jawline and his cheekbones looked simply divine. Bucky gawked at him, his eyes moving down his well toned body before he blushed and looked away, focusing back o the menu. The man laughed again and Bucky marvelled in how heavenly it sounded. And damn, he forgot about that lush and smooth looking sandy blonde hair. Bucky cursed to himself, he didn't come to New York to find love, not after the last disaster he was in. Even if that man across the room was his type, he wouldn't put him down as gay, bisexual or someone who would even be interested in him anyway.

"Here you go, one beer, one wine and a scotch for me," Tony's voice interjected, bringing Bucky out of his thoughts.

"Thanks," he replied, taking the cold beer in his hand.

Tony sat back down, his arm coming back around Loki again. Bucky put his attention back on his menu, having another quick glance at the blue eyed man that was now bent over laughing, his muscles going rigid as the laughter quaked through him. Bucky hadn't noticed that Loki had left the booth and was now over by the jukebox, flicking through lots of songs.

"Do you think he would mind if I went up and picked?" Bucky questioned, his gaze falling on Tony.

"Not at all, he had trouble choosing sometimes," Tony replied.

Bucky nodded with a small smile as he scooted out of the booth and made his way over to Loki.

"Hey, need a hand?" he asked.

Loki looked up at him, his green eyes bright and shining.

"I take forever, would you be a good help and pick something," Loki answered.

"Sure, what do you like?" Bucky questioned.

"Anything really," Loki replied.

Bucky nodded as he flicked one of the pages over, pressing in the digits for song forty three which was 'Rocky Mountain Way' by Joe Walsh, it happened to be one of Bucky's favourites.

"My, you have great taste," Loki chuckled, his arm comfortably coming around Bucky's waist.

"Thanks, I like a lot of rock genres," he mused.

"Care to dance?" Loki hummed softly.

Bucky couldn't even breathe a reply before Loki had his hands clasped around Bucky's and he started to sway. Bucky laughed as a smile spread across his face and he joined in with Loki. A few wolf whistles came from the table they were at and Loki let out a small laugh as he and Bucky continued to dance. Bucky looked over at Tony who gave him a sly smile and raised his scotch. He couldn't get over the fact that this was his first night in Manhattan and he was having the time of his life. He hadn't exactly expected to meet two wonderful people either. All he needed now was to nail this modelling job tomorrow and hope for the best. Besides, he may need to hang around for a while, just in case. Bucky's eyes fell on his blonde haired beauty one last time before he lost himself in the music.

* * *

The night flew by and Bucky soon found himself back at his apartment, showered and completely relaxed as he sat outside on the balcony. He had some Pink Floyd playing softly inside, a book sitting propped on his thighs. He was reading a book based around a post-apocalyptic era, one of his favourites. Books were one thing Bucky enjoyed the most and often he found himself writing his own stories. Most of his stories were either historical, fantasy, horror, mystery, paranormal and sometimes some romantic stories came into play. His fingers played gently with the dog tags he always kept with him all the time. There was nothing engraved on them, but Bucky decided he would save them for something special, which he had yet to find. Suddenly, three loud booms of laughter sounded from the ground below. Bucky raised an eyebrow as he peered over the balcony and saw three figures stumbling up the road.

"Thor, you're in so much trouble, I had to call someone to get my bike and bring it home," a voice slurred.

Bucky caught sight of the young man he saw earlier, as well as Thor and the brunette with them also. He watched them stumble to the apartment before Thor was hugging the other blonde.

"Thank you for a good night my friend," he drunkenly mumbled.

"We'll do this again, just not on a night where I have a very important job the next day," his friend replied, clapping his hand on Thor's shoulder.

The friends parted ways, the brunette following Thor and the other blonde stayed put, searching in his pockets for something. Bucky moved slightly, his ankle hitting the chair as he winced, his fingers uncurling around the dog tags. He let out a gasp as he got to his feet quickly, making an attempt to grab them, but they were just out of his reach.

"Shit," he cursed, leaning over the balcony.

He couldn't see where they went, and by then the man Bucky had been staring at for ages was gone. His eyes glazed over slightly as he fell back on his chair, resting his head in his hands. The one thing he kept close to him was lost and Bucky was so angry at himself. He also hated crying when it wasn't exactly needed, but he was pretty soft when it came to emotions.

"Idiot," he spat.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door, causing Bucky to jump, his attention now on the door. He quickly rose to his feet, wiping the stray tears away as he made his way inside. The knock came again and Bucky grabbed a shirt from his suitcase which still sat in the lounge room as he slipped it on and walked to the door. He pulled the handle down and opened it slowly, his eyes falling on a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Hi, are these yours?" he asked, holding up Bucky's dog tags.

Bucky remained silent as he gawked at his mystery man, standing well and truly outside his apartment door.

"Uh, yes, they are. Thank you so much, I would be lost without them," he issued.

The blonde chuckled, placing them in Bucky's hand, his hands slipping back into his jeans pockets.

"Well, I'm glad I wasn't wrong. I'll let you get back inside, I'm sure you have plans," he mused.

Bucky stayed quiet, watching his blue eyed god turn and begin to walk away.

"Hey wait!" he called, straightening himself up as he let go of the door.

"Hmm?" the blonde hummed.

"I-I didn't catch your name," Bucky mumbled, eyes on the man.

"Steve," he replied, a small smile on his lips. "And you?" he asked.

"Bucky," he answered, his eyes locked on Steve's.

Steve nodded as he turned again, before looking back, his eyes looked seemingly lost, or just ridden with the effects of alcohol.

"Hopefully this isn't the last time we meet, Bucky," he mused, Bucky's name rolling off his tongue perfectly.

Bucky felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he watched Steve leave, his footsteps getting quieter as the apartment building doors shut softly behind him. He grasped the dog tags tightly in his hand as he closed the door and slipped down to the floor. Inside he was cursing himself for looking like a fool and staring, but on the outside he was smiling, Steve's words still ringing in his head. He could only imagine what it would be like to meet Steve again, he hoped he would. There was just something about him.

* * *

**A/N: So the big day will arrive soon for Bucky to do modelling. And he'll see Steve and Steve will see him and it will surely be a big 'wtf' moment. Hope you enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 2 - Difficult Decisions

_**"We can't command our love, but we can our actions." - Arthur Conan Doyle**_

* * *

Steve went for an early jog the next morning to dispose of his throbbing headache and it seemed to work an absolute treat. Unfortunately, he had to rudely awaken Thor and remind him he had to be at work in time because they were surely going to have a busy day. Steve was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement, he always felt better when he was getting into some proper business. His mind began to wander to the memories of last night, he remembers the Shawarma, the constant teasing he pulled on Thor and Bruce whenever they stared at each other, and then there was the stranger he met last night. The blue-grey eyed brunette bombshell, who had a velvety voice and the greatest smile ever. Steve remembered his name very clearly. Bucky. It wasn't exactly a name that could be forgotten easily, nor was his face easily forgettable either.

He was that focused on Bucky and exhausted from previous night that he forgot to do some research on this 'James Barnes' fellow, who he was yet to meet and uncover. Steve dressed in his best today, a navy blue button up with the sleeves rolled up, a black tie, black suit pants and black Cuban heel shoes. It wasn't his absolute best, he had expensive suits, but this specific outfit kept him professional and presentable for new clients. Steve knew that he would get gawked at, as usual, he attracted too much attention to himself no matter what he wore. But he simply had to go along and ignore it. He finished mixing his milk in with his coffee as he poured it into a travelling mug which ironically looked like a camera lens and was nearly accidentally used one time until Steve practically yelled that the lenses were in a cabinet and not on the tables.

"Cap!" Steve called. "Come on buddy, I need to go to work!" he added.

He heard the faint jingle of the dog tag on Cap's collar and smiled when he saw his pet walk in from the balcony. Cap enjoyed a little morning sun before Steve left for work, and always obeyed Steve when he asked him to come inside.

"Good boy," he praised, giving Cap a scratch under the chin.

Cap's tail wagged happily before he trotted off to his bed which was in Steve's bedroom. He never dared jump on Steve's bed, not that Steve would mind really, he used to have him up on the bed when he was looking after him during the rough times. He wandered over to the balcony door as he shut and locked it with the key, closing the curtains over before going into the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a fruit bar from the top shelf and grabbed his coffee as he sauntered down the hallway. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he fished it out and stared at the screen.

**_"On my way to work. Will get everything set up immediately." - Thor_**

Steve smiled as he sent a quick reply, making his way downstairs. As much as he really wanted to stay in bed, today was an important day, a special day really. Although, today could also turn horrible depending on how the models react to not getting chosen. Steve hated to be the bearer of bad news, but it was part of his job and it simply had to be done. As he made his way down the stairs he wedged his headphones into his ears and pressed shuffle on his iPod. The first song that came on was Steve's absolute favourite and happened to be the song playing on the night he met Thor at a bar before they became co-workers. It was 'Don't Fear The Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult, a true classic and a great song to ride to work with. Steve did his usual routine,slipping on his favourite leather jacket and attaching his bag to the side as he swung his leg over and nestled into the seat. The Harley roared to life, sounding as beautiful as always.

"Come on baby, don't fear the reaper," Steve sang happily, pulling out of the parking spot.

He felt like being a little reckless today and decided he'd go for a bit of a joy ride, but of course he would try his best to be careful. Steve quickly changed the song to 'Rock Of Ages' by Def Leppard because he remembered seeing the awesome music moment in his favourite TV show Supernatural where Dean Winchester drives down to meet his brother Sam and half brother Adam in that lush Chevrolet Impala. After turning it up a little, Steve pocketed his iPod in his jacket pocket as he quickly pulled out of the car park and sped down the road. He cut corners like they were slices of cake and revved the engine up a notch, the wind whipping his jacket back. Steve hollered loudly as he took another sharp turn, merely missing a rubbish bin as he took a short cut to work. Today wasn't a day to take the long way, Steve wanted to get there as fast as he could. Hell, he should be there before the models arrived, how unprofessional would it be if he was fashionably late? The 'Roger That Photography' building quickly came into view and up ahead Steve could see Thor's hummer.

"Oh you are not getting my space today pal," he chuckled, speeding up.

Steve rushed past Thor, who immediately blared his horn at him, a chuckle leaving Steve's lips. He pulled into the car park and parked in his favourite spot, clapping his hands together as the engine growled to a stop. Thor joined shortly after, parking his Hummer into the space next to Steve.

"That was a cheeky move Steve!" he called, stepping out of the Hummer as he locked it.

"The winner takes it all," Steve laughed.

"Did you just quote ABBA?" Thor snorted.

"Probably," Steve replied.

Thor rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag out the boot of his Hummer.

"Oh come on, everybody loves a bit of ABBA...when they're too drunk to remember," Steve chuckled.

"Twenty bucks says you will never see me dancing to ABBA while drunk, ever," Thor threatened jokingly.

"Deal," Steve answered, stepping off his Harley.

"You better stick to that deal Steve Rogers, or so help me," Thor laughed.

"I will, I promise," Steve replied, stopping beside Thor. "And seeing as we are both here right now, we may as well both help with the set up in the studio," he added.

"Alicia messaged me on my ride here and said she has the models waiting in the lounge room and they all seem fairly relaxed," Thor answered.

"Great, we'll get studio two set up because it has the black and white backdrops," Steve mused.

"Studio two has black and red actually," Thor issued.

"Oh," Steve hummed. "That'll be fine, come on let's go," he added.

He and Thor made their way to the elevator before Thor stopped abruptly, causing Steve to run into him.

"Look at that car!" he gushed, his jaw dropping.

Steve's eyes gazed over at a shiny black and red Camaro, a smile showing on his face.

"That is a nice car," he issued.

"It's beautiful," Thor whispered.

Steve snorted as he put his arm around Thor's shoulder and ushered him to the elevator before it got any later. He didn't want to keep the models waiting long and going by the way that he and Thor's phones were going off, he figured that maybe the models had been there very early in the morning.

"So how did it go with Bruce?" Steve asked, as they stepped into the elevator.

"I think there's something there," Thor replied, with a small grin.

"See, you should always listen to me," Steve chuckled, shoving Thor lightly.

"Not all the time, but possibly when it comes to romantic interests I suppose I should," Thor laughed softly.

"I guess you should," Steve answered. "Hey, did you meet your new apartment member, Bucky I think his name was," he added, raising an eyebrow.

"I did, we ran into each other before I came to the Shawarma place, he seemed like he was in a hurry. How did you meet him?" Thor questioned.

"His dog tags fell from his balcony and I found them, I kind of figured out they were his because his apartment was the only one with lights on," Steve replied.

"Ah, did you talk with him?" Thor asked, sounding intrigued.

"Vaguely," Steve murmured, the elevator coming to a sudden stop.

Steve and Thor stepped out into the hustle and bustle of studio two, the entire room filled with the sweet sound of people working hard.

"Looks like you didn't need to come in early," Steve hummed happily.

"It seems so," Thor replied, setting his back down on the small table with some other bags and purses.

People chatted away while they set up the backdrops, the studio flash gear, the tripods and even the cameras. Steve was rather impressed by how smoothly it was going, because usually on days like this everything would be so frantic and unorganised.

"Steve!" a voice called.

He looked up, seeing Bruce waving him over as he stood by the laptops that were being connected to nearby cameras. Steve sauntered over, a small smile on his face as he admired the good work.

"Did you do all this?" he asked Bruce.

"Well, I asked people to help out a little and this happened. Alicia has been keeping the models occupied, I met a few, they seem really nice," Bruce replied.

"Bruce, I'd like you to come to the meeting this afternoon and be part of the team to help choose the new models," Steve answered, resting his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Really?" Bruce asked, a confused look crossing over his face.

"Yes, really," Steve chuckled.

Bruce could only nod in thanks as he excused himself to go and see Thor. Steve's phone was going mental in his pocket and he pulled it out, staring at all the texts from Alicia.

**_"The models hair and make-up is done, so are their clothes. Can I bring them down now?" -Alicia_**

Steve replied, telling her to have them wait in the small room that was outside studio two and that he would call two in at a time. Thor stood by the door conversing with Bruce, glancing over at Steve just to give him a little signal that he would be by the door to greet the models in. Steve sent him a text to say the models files were in his bag and that he was to send the models in alphabetical order by their first names. He remembered them all off the top of his head, he knew that it went two female models, a male and a female and then the last two males. Steve was practically itching to know who this 'James Barnes' was, he should have looked for photos, it was yet another one of his risks not knowing what this young man looked like.

"Thor! Call in Bianca and Claire thank you!" he called, from the far end.

Thor looked over at Steve and nodded, before stepping outside briefly. Steve's nerves were beginning to eat away at him, his palms sweating excessively as he tried to cool himself down. His stomach churned uneasily as he closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths. The sound of the door opening and loud chatter brought him back into reality as he rested his gaze on two young ladies, one with brunette hair that was put in an updo and the other was a blonde who had hers straightened to perfection.

"Good morning ladies," Steve greeted politely.

"Good morning," they replied in unison, with thick Irish accents.

"Let me have a guess here, you're Claire," he mused, pointing at the blue eyed brunette. "And you're Bianca," he continued, pointing to the grey eyed blonde.

"How did you know?" Bianca chuckled.

"Lucky guess," Steve replied.

"Bianca, he saw our photos in our applications you idiot," Claire laughed.

"Oh, sorry, I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer," Bianca answered.

"Trust me Bianca, we all say absent minded things, don't worry about it," Steve chuckled. "Shall we start?" he questioned.

"Oh yes, of course, would it be alright if Bianca and I did our photos together? We're best friends, well, sisters really and we do everything together," Claire explained.

"I don't see a problem with that. Go ahead and stand where the crosses are and I'll get behind the camera and see what I can have you do," Steve replied, smiling widely.

Bianca and Claire nodded as they went to stand on the blue crosses, smiles plastered on their faces. Steve looked over at Thor briefly and gave him a thumbs up, receiving one back, just to give him a bit of encouragement and peace of mind. He turned back as he stepped behind the camera, switching it into manual mode as that is what he preferred when working with models.

"Now ladies, just relax and picture that you're at a very important fashion event and you are the star models. Give me your best smile and feel free to put your arms around each other if you'd like. If you get picked as a full time model here you'll be going in our catalogue so try and improvise with that too," Steve instructed.

Claire and Bianca nodded as they posed for the camera, the shutter clicking briefly as flashes bounced off the backdrop. Steve smiled as he looked over at the laptop to see if it came out okay.

"Perfect, okay I'll take another one like this and then I want a candid one, so just imagine the camera isn't even here and you're socialising," Steve explained.

Again the young women nodded, stepping away from each other as they posed separately, the shutter sounding again. Steve was pleased that it was all going so smoothly. He then moved the tripod to the corner of the place mat, hoping to achieve a different effect with the candid photo. Claire and Bianca had some general conversations, laughing a couple of times as Steve caught the moment. They both seemed like absolute naturals at it and Steve honestly felt like he could settle on those two as the new models, but he would either have to sacrifice two of the males or sacrifice either Bianca or Claire, seeing as he wanted two males. All of it would be planned out later on in the meeting, so hopefully his staff would help him pick in case he made a big mistake.

"Alright Claire, Bianca, that was great, you can stay to watch the rest if you like, unless you have other plans," Steve mused, clapping his hands together.

"Oh no, we'll happily stay," Bianca chirped, stepping off the place mat.

"Great, there's seats over there," Steve replied, pointing behind him, a slight grin on his face.

He waved over at Thor to let the next two in as he moved the tripod again, fixing up the shutter speed and aperture to fit with the lighting appropriately. His gaze fell on a male and a female, the male being rather tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, the female being tanned, black haired and brown eyed.

"Welcome," Steve chirped. "You must be Danny and Eva, correct?" he questioned.

"Yes sir," Danny replied.

Steve chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head.

"Sir makes me feel old," he laughed.

"Sorry, Mr Rogers," Danny answered.

"Please, call me Steve," he replied. "Right this way, you two will get to do separate photos," he added.

"Okay," Eva replied quietly.

Steve could sense that Eva was rather reserved and that wasn't exactly something he wanted in his company. If he could make her crack out of her shell then that would be great, but he had a few doubts with her already.

"Eva you can go first, just stand where the blue cross is and give me your best," Steve soothed.

Eva hesitated, standing on the blue cross, practically shaking like a leaf. Steve grew worried as he stepped behind the camera and grabbed the shutter release cable, his gaze falling on Eva.

"Eva, it's okay, relax," he whispered.

"I-" she wavered. "I'm sorry, I can't," she choked out, tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Steve replied, making his way over to her.

"I'm really sorry, this isn't right for me. Can I please go?" she questioned.

Steve felt guilt rip through him as he rested his hands on Eva's shoulders comfortingly.

"If you don't feel comfortable then by all means go home. I won't pressure you," Steve answered.

"T-thank you," Eva replied shakily, wiping tears from her eyes.

Bruce came up to Steve's side as he rested a hand on his shoulder. Eva made her way over to the door, sobbing in complete embarrassment as Thor escorted her out, making sure she was alright. Steve valued his clients and always made sure they had a relationship that was somewhat friendly but also remained strictly professional, most of the time. Steve let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, a great weight dropping on his shoulders. He went back to attend to Danny and got his images sorted out, they came out extremely well for someone who had only modelled for a year. It was now down to the last two and Steve's nerves had picked up again because James Barnes was one of the next models. Bruce stood by the laptop, typing away at something as Steve went about fixing his camera up again.

"Steve!" Thor's voice called, sounding rather shocked in a sense.

"Not now Thor I'm concentrating," Steve huffed.

"But-" Thor paused.

"Thor when I say I'm busy I mean that I am b-" Steve stopped suddenly.

His eyes fell on a familiar face, the blue-grey eyes, the short brunette hair, the smile.

"Bucky," he whispered, a little too loudly.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Bruce questioned, in a confused tone.

Steve simply cocked his head to the side and gave Bruce a hard stare, his eyebrows knitting together. Bruce held his hands up in surrender as he went back to the laptop, his forehead slick with beads of sweat from the nervous tension. Steve's gaze was back on Bucky as he stood practically frozen in his spot. Bucky hadn't even noticed Steve was there at all until he heard that familiar voice.

"Gentlemen," Steve greeted them both kindly.

Bucky's eyes fell on Steve as he turned a light shade of pink, his heart rate escalating also.

"You must be Harrison," Steve spoke, to the red head who stood beside Bucky. "And you, are James Barnes, the one I couldn't get pictures of," he added.

"Yes, that's me," Bucky replied, his voice wavering a little.

He wanted to slap himself right now for acting as if he never knew Steve. Well, he didn't know him well enough, but he had met him and Steve's words came back to him as he continued to stare at Steve and his sky blue eyes.

"Great, well, we'll do separate shots with you two. Harrison, you first pal, you know the drill," Steve beamed, giving him a sly wink.

Bucky frowned slightly, completely thrown off by Steve's gesture towards Harrison. But there was no time for jealousy, Bucky had to focus on this job, he had to get it, he had another reason now. It could allow him to get closer to Steve, to get to know him, maybe then he would know if he was in with a chance or not. He stood to the side patiently as he watched Steve from afar, admiring the great look of concentration on the older man's face. This seemed rather awkward for him now, he had no idea Steve was the owner of this business, nor did he even know Thor worked here either, it was an absolute surprise to see him, and an even bigger one to see Steve there too.

"Harrison, just tilt your head to the side a little. There we go, perfect," Steve mused, smiling widely.

Bucky's gut churned at the way Harrison's name rolled off Steve's tongue in such a manner that it made Bucky's name seem rather plain. He scowled, he shouldn't be getting so worked up over something so petty, this wasn't exactly professional of him, nor was it like him in general.

"Bucky? Hey Bucky!" Steve yelled.

The young brunette snapped out of his daze as Steve stared at him, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"I don't want to scold you on your first day but...try to focus," Steve snapped, feeling guilty afterwards because last night he was nice as hell to Bucky.

"Sorry," Bucky mumbled, fidgeting with the zipper on the jacket he was dressed in.

"Time for your photos, come on," Steve encouraged, pointing to the vacant cross on the mat.

Steve watched Bucky closely, unaware that he was checking out the clothing he was wearing. Or, quite possibly 'checking out' some of Bucky's other assets, as you do.

"Just follow everything that I instructed Harrison to do and relax," Steve soothed.

Bucky smiled briefly as he stood before the camera, his mind switching into model mode, the one thing that kept him in perfect form. Naturally, it all came back to him, even after all the time spent away from it, Bucky was in his element. Steve opened his mouth to speak again but paused as he looked through the viewfinder in the camera at Bucky. It was there, a natural smile, Bucky had the A game right now and Steve felt an unruly flutter in his chest.

"Excellent," he managed to choke out.

Bucky shrugged the jacket up more as he held onto one side of it and turned to the side, his eyes glancing back into the camera as he smirked. By then, all the attention was on Bucky, even Thor had abandoned his post and now stood close by.

"Holy shit," Steve whispered, clicking the shutter release.

He tried his hardest to remain calm but the heat rose to his cheeks when Bucky shrugged the jacket off, leaving him in a rather tight fitting grey shirt, his hand slipping into his back pocket. Bucky was fully aware of the flustered photographer and winked at the camera with a grin, just as Steve pressed the shutter release again.

"Thank you, James," Steve mused, stepping away from the camera.

"Oh please, call me Bucky," the younger man soothed, patting Steve on the chest as he walked by.

Steve couldn't compose himself any more as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead, his heart pounding in his chest. Bucky was a nasty piece of work when it came to charming people, and Steve was getting the full package deal of it.

"Steve," Thor whispered, his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine just...let's get these photos organised and have some lunch, then we'll have the meeting later on," Steve replied.

"Alright," Thor answered, taking his leave.

Steve looked to the right as he saw Bucky talking to Claire and Bianca, hands nestled into the pockets of his jeans. Choosing people to be the new models only seemed to get harder for him now. Yet, he was fairly sure he had already found one definite, Steve could only pray that the others agreed also.

* * *

Bucky sat outside the meeting room with Claire, Bianca, Harrison and Danny as they awaited their fate. His nerves were bugging him greatly because he was desperate to get this job. Just because he slightly knew Steve, it wouldn't exactly get him a one way ticket into this place.

"So, who do you guys think they'll choose?" Claire asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Bucky had a brief conversation with Claire and Bianca earlier on and they seemed to click instantly. He was happy to make new friends, he was going to need them.

"I don't know, but I wish you guys the best of luck," Danny replied.

"He's going to pick me for sure," Harrison scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Bucky questioned, tilting his head up.

"What? You two have no talent. Steve had his eyes all over me like a piece of meat. Not that I mind, he's pretty good looking," he sneered.

"Watch your mouth pal," Bucky threatened.

"Woah buddy, looks like you've got yourself a little crush," Harrison snickered.

"Grow up, he's a professional photographer, we're clients, be a little reasonable," Bucky spat.

Harrison rolled his eyes as he slumped against the wall.

"Trust me, I'll have him wrapped around my little finger so tight he'll be begging for mercy more than once," he whispered coldly.

Bucky was on his feet within seconds, his hand grasped around Harrison's throat as he stared him down.

"Don't you dare talk about Steve like that," he growled.

"Bucky stop!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Yeah, Bucky, do what your little pet says," Harrison chuckled.

"You're a disgusting, stuck up bastard," Bucky hissed, letting go of Harrison's throat.

"And you're a good for nothing drop out," Harrison replied bitterly.

A sickening crunch echoed in the room as Bucky's fist came into contact with Harrison's nose, blood gushing onto his shirt.

"You son of a bitch!" he screeched.

Bucky could only smirk as he stood back, clenching his bloody fist as he masked the burning pain. The door to the meeting room swung open as Steve stood there, his gaze falling on Harrison, then Bucky.

"What the hell happened!" he yelled, clearly furious.

"He punched me!" Harrison exclaimed, pointing at Bucky.

Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky as he stepped forward and grabbed him by the arm.

"Bucky, a moment," he growled, pulling him away from the others.

Steve took Bucky down a corridor before stopping as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared Bucky down.

"Care to explain?" he questioned.

Bucky looked down at the ground, biting his lip hard as he tried to think of the best way to explain his actions.

"He was saying some horrible things, provoking me, talking ill of you," he mumbled.

"Is that so?" Steve asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes," Bucky choked out, looking up from the ground. "He said he would wrap you around his finger so tight you'd be begging for mercy. He was saying that you wouldn't pick Danny and I because we're talentless. He...called me a drop out," Bucky whispered, his emotions getting the better of him as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Hey, come on, none of that," Steve soothed, his sentimental side kicking in suddenly.

"I'm sorry, sorry," Bucky huffed, waving the emotions away.

"Sit down," Steve issued, resting his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"Thanks," Bucky replied.

"Now, was it just that, or was it something else?" Steve asked.

"I'm just...this is my last hope," he answered, wiping a stray tear away.

Steve smiled a little as he gave Bucky's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Well you're in luck...because we're keeping you on here," he mused.

"W-what?" Bucky stammered.

He hated feeling like such a wimp in front of people, but he had always suffered from severe nervousness and anxiety. At times he was full of confidence, at other times, such as now, he was a blubbering, shaken mess.

"The rest of the staff absolutely loved you. I saw great potential in you and I think that you'd be a great asset to this company. Unfortunately, I will have to let Danny go, but I have a name of another company he can go to who are in need of models. Harrison, well, I can't keep a person who is cocky and thinks he is the best. Congratulations Bucky," Steve replied.

Bucky smiled widely as he wiped the rest of the stray tears away, coughing some nerves back that sat in his throat as he bit his bottom lip.

"Thank you. Really, thank you so much," he whispered.

"Don't disappoint me," Steve answered, patting Bucky's shoulder.

"I won't, honest," Bucky mused.

"Great, I better go and deal with the others. Will you be okay?" Steve questioned.

"Yes, fine, don't worry about me," Bucky chuckled.

Steve smiled as he stood up and tucked his hands into his pockets. Bucky marvelled in the way the shirt pulled tighter against Steve's chest when he pulled his arms further apart. It was quite a nice sight, causing Bucky to awkwardly blush a deep red as he looked away. Steve couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he studied Bucky.

"Thank you for rescuing my dog tags by the way," Bucky spoke.

"Oh, it's not a problem. They seemed important," Steve replied.

"They are," Bucky mused, pursing his lips. "You should uh, get back to your work," he added, with a kind smile.

"Right," Steve replied, cringing slightly. "Sorry," he added, making his way back to find everyone else.

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief, resting his head back against the wall, his lips pulled into a thin line. That could have ended a whole lot worse.

"Bucky," Steve spoke, appearing by his side again.

"Jesus!" Bucky gasped, jumping as his eyes snapped open.

"Sorry," Steve apologised. "I uh, I was wondering if you would like to go for a drink sometime?" he asked.

Bucky's heart thudded in his chest as he stared up at Steve, capturing his gaze in Steve's crystal blue eyes, yet again. Was it a proposal for a date? No, it couldn't be, Bucky was being ridiculous, damn his stupid brain. But how the hell could he say no?

"I'd love to, but, shouldn't we keep this professional?" he questioned.

"What I do outside of work is no one else's business," Steve replied. "Now, is that a yes or no, solider?" he teased.

"Yes sir," Bucky retorted, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Steve snorted, a laugh slipping through his lips which only made Bucky's heart pound more. His laugh was infectious, he was infectious...in a good sort of way. Bucky scolded himself mentally as he frowned, shaking his head.

"There's a bar that's pretty popular, not too far from your apartment. It's called 'Bloodbath Fever', sounds dodgy but it's the best place in the city," Steve explained.

"Sounds great, is tomorrow night okay for you?" Bucky asked.

"Sure, meet me outside at seven?" Steve queried.

"Absolutely, I look forward to it," Bucky replied.

"Me too," Steve mused. "See you tomorrow at 10am on the dot for your first day of work," he added.

Bucky only nodded in response as Steve disappeared again, leaving him alone to his internal screaming and shock.

"Oh my god," he whispered, running his hand through his hair. "I have to tell Nat," he added.

He decided it would be best if he just left and he unfortunately had to get death glares from Harrison on the way past who was sporting a broken bloody nose. Bucky smirked and cheered with joy as he quickly went over to his Camaro and got in it. Life never felt so sweet.

* * *

Night rolled in quickly and Bucky was ready for much needed sleep, but he had one thing to do first. He promised Natasha that he would Skype with her tonight and also to say hello to his new godson. He propped himself up on his bed, fixing the pillows as he lent against them and sat his laptop on his lap. Skype was already open on his desktop, he was just waiting for Natasha to get her ass online. Bucky tapped his fingers to the beat of some Green Day playing at a medium volume through his speakers. He was grateful that the apartment was already well furnished and he only had to bring his books, clothing and whatever else he could manage to stuff into boxes.

His guitars sat against the wall in their cases, waiting to be opened and used. He owned a shiny red and black Gibson Les Paul electric guitar, which was a gift from Clint and a deep blue Ibanez Acoustic guitar, which was a very special present from his father before he tragically passed away a few years ago. Bucky bit the inside of his cheek as he looked around the room. It was beginning to feel like home already, but he missed the company. Suddenly, the familiar sound of a video call coming through sounded from his laptop. Bucky smiled as he brought the video up and waited for Natasha's video to load.

"Bucky!" she shrieked, her face appearing on the screen.

"Nat!" Bucky exclaimed, smiling widely.

"I miss you already," she whined.

"I miss you too, I'll visit soon I promise," he replied.

"Oh no you won't, Clint, James and I will be coming to visit you," Natasha huffed.

"Alright, sounds good to me," Bucky chuckled.

"So? You had something to tell me," Natasha mused.

"Yeah, I got it," Bucky answered, smiling wider.

"You got the job!" Natasha yelled.

"I sure did," Bucky laughed, enjoying the sight of Natasha's wide and excited eyes.

"Clint!" she called. "Get your butt through here and bring James, his godfather is on Skype! Plus Bucky has to tell you something!" she continued loudly.

"Alright! Don't get your pants in a twist!" Clint called back.

Bucky snorted as he saw Clint appear in the doorway with James resting against his chest.

"There he is," Clint spoke, moving closer as he sat beside Natasha. "Hey buddy," he added.

"Hey Clint," Bucky replied, grinning as James was handed to Natasha who held him in her arms so Bucky could see.

"He's gorgeous," Bucky gushed, his eyes watering slightly.

"Don't cry Bucky, you'll make me cry," Natasha whined, her eyes glassing over too.

"Sorry," Bucky chuckled. "He's just the most precious thing I've ever seen," he added.

"He looks more like Natasha, lucky kid," Clint replied.

"Damn right, poor kid shouldn't have to look like you Clint," Bucky joked.

"Hey! Watch your mouth," Clint laughed.

Natasha snorted as she rocked James in her arms, turning her attention back to Bucky.

"Tell Clint what you told me," she issued.

"Tell me what?" Clint asked.

Bucky grinned yet again as he folded his arms over his chest. his eyes going from Clint to Natasha and then to James.

"I got the job," he replied.

"Oh my god that's great!" Clint exclaimed.

"I know, isn't it amazing," Natasha interjected. "We're so proud of you Bucky," she added.

"What's the photographer like?" Clint questioned.

"Well..." Bucky hummed.

"Oh I know that tone," Natasha gasped. "He's really good looking isn't he?" she asked.

"Maybe," Bucky mused.

"Bucky Barnes, tell me," Natasha ordered, narrowing her eyes.

"Fine! He is and we are going out for drinks tomorrow," he answered.

"Well that was quick," Clint laughed.

"Shut up Clint, he's really nice and it's not a date. I don't think the guy swings my way," Bucky drawled.

"I'm going to search for photos," Natasha replied. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Steve," Bucky replied, reaching to his bedside table as he grabbed a card.

It was Steve's business card with his number and Bucky really couldn't help but snicker at the pun in the company name.

"Steve? Last name?" Natasha questioned.

"Rogers," Bucky answered, putting the card away.

Natasha passed James back to Clint as she typed away on the computer, her eyes squinting slightly.

"Oh my god! He's handsome!" she squealed.

Bucky laughed as he sat back against the pillows, yawning a little.

"Bucky, I'm straight as anything but I would go gay for that guy," Clint spoke.

Natasha and Bucky burst into fits of laughter, earning death glares from Clint as he rocked James in his arms.

"I was only stating the truth," he hissed.

"I know buddy, but it was something I never thought I would hear you say," Bucky replied.

His friend rolled his eyes as he stood up from the chair.

"I better put this one to bed. It was nice to see you Bucky, we'll see you in the next couple of weeks," he mused.

"Alright, give James a big hug from me," Bucky answered.

"Will do," Clint replied, as he disappeared off screen.

Natasha rested her head in her hand as she smiled softly at Bucky.

"I'm really glad you got the job and that you've made a couple of friends. Maybe even got yourself a new romance," she spoke.

"I doubt Steve will be interested Nat. He's nice and all but he seems so focused on work. I don't think I'm ready for a new relationship anyway," Bucky explained.

"It has been two years Bucky," Natasha mumbled.

"Natasha, that jerk fucked me up for months. And honestly, I still haven't gotten over most of his abuse," Bucky snapped.

"Are you having any nightmares again, panic attacks maybe?" Natasha asked.

"None yet," Bucky murmured.  
"You better call me if you do. I'm here for you, always," she soothed.

"I know," Bucky sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I better go, I have to sleep quite a bit or I'll be too tired to work," he added.

"Of course. Text me tomorrow if you have a chance. Sleep well Bucky, I miss you," Natasha replied.

"I miss you too," Bucky answered.

The pair waved goodbye as Bucky ended the call and shut down his laptop. He let out a loud yawn as he pulled the covers up and shuffled down so that he was flat on his back. He hated when Natasha brought up his last relationship. It was an unpleasant one, full of abuse, full of unhappiness. Bucky felt like he was in a prison instead of a loving and caring relationship. His panic attacks were the worst because he would always have them when he was in public. No one would help Bucky, which is what scared and worried him the most, like no one cared, that he was simply nothing.

Bucky groaned, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he turned onto his side and picked up his phone. He scrolled through the contacts until he came to Steve's number. Would he still be awake? Should Bucky risk sending him a text? His inner demons told him to go ahead, so he did...just a quick 'hello' and maybe a pathetic 'thank you for giving me this job' just to embarrass himself. Bucky jumped when his phone rang back a minute later.

**_"You're welcome. I'm glad you're so keen to do this. Hopefully this is the beginning of a new friendship. Sleep well." - Steve_**

And that was all Bucky ever needed, a little bit of hope and a friend.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you think it will go tomorrow? Hope you enjoyed :) **


	5. Chapter 3 - Trouble Man Got Me Singin'

**_"If music be the food of love, play on." -William Shakespeare_**

* * *

"I heard you and Bucky made arrangements to go out tonight?" Thor spoke fondly, walking down a long hallway with Steve by his side.

"It was mutual, yes, but I initiated it. He's new to Manhattan, why not give him some support?" Steve replied.

"True my friend, but, taking him to a bar when you have only met for the second time...you must be desperate," Thor mused.

"Now hold on a minute," Steve barked, stepping in front of Thor, pressing his hand on the blonde's chest.

"Was it something I said?" Thor asked.

"Yes. You're making it sound like I am chasing after Bucky. Can I not help him out without being judged? Ever think that he may need some friends, regardless if you're working together as employer and employee?" Steve lectured, raising an eyebrow.

Thor stared at Steve, his face softening to that of guilt. Sometimes he did step over the line, even if he was only joking around. However, he knew how sensitive Steve was when it came to the word 'romance' being mentioned, or something along those lines.

"I'm sorry Steve, I'm too quick to judge," Thor mused.

"Damn right you are," Steve replied, stepping back from Thor.

"If it means anything, I do it to everyone, not just you," he issued.

Steve scoffed as he shook his head, smiling a little.

"Just, give me a break," he chuckled.

"Alright, again I am sorry. You and Bucky are simply friends," Thor mused.

Steve nodded as he turned around and began walking again. He got into the elevator, parting ways with Thor as he went up to the lounge room floor, sauntering to the coffee machine to get his coffee fix.

"Morning Steve," Alicia greeted, showing up by Steve's side.

"Alicia, morning," Steve replied.

"How did yesterday go? I'm sorry I had to leave so early," she mumbled.

"It's okay, we made our decision. Bucky, Claire and Bianca are our new models," Steve spoke happily.

"Bucky?" Alicia questioned.

"His actual name is James, but he prefers Bucky, it fits better," Steve answered.

"Oh," Alicia mused. "Well congratulations," she added.

"Thank you," Steve hummed, smiling politely.

Steve cringed at the silence that followed after, it was like Alicia was trying to find something irritating or irrelevant to say.

"Listen, would you like to go for drinks tonight?" she asked.

"I can't," Steve replied, sifting through the newspaper while his coffee brewed.

"You always say that," Alicia sighed.

"Not always," Steve grumbled. "But this time I'm being serious. I'm already going out," he added.

"Well I hope you have a great time," Alicia huffed, taking her leave.

The tired blonde sighed, running his hand through his hair as he grabbed his coffee from the machine. He slipped in another mixture, hoping that Bucky would be okay with it. He had grown a little soft spot for Bucky, but would try his best not to single him out from everyone else, that was unprofessionalism at its finest.

"Bucky!" a voice shrieked.

Steve raised an eyebrow as he saw Bianca getting up from her seat across the room and dashing over to Bucky. The pair embraced, Bucky laughing slightly as he swayed from side to side with Bianca.

"Hey!" he called, grabbing Bianca and Bucky's attention. "No screeching, this is a quiet-ish place," he added, with a smirk.

"Sorry!" Bianca called, blushing a little.

Bucky looked over at Steve, giving him a small smile as he made his way over to Steve.

"Good morning," he spoke.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Steve asked.

"Very," Bucky replied.

"Well, you better be in the mood for coffee because I made you some," Steve mused, holding the mug out for Bucky.

"Desperately needed one. Thank you," the brunette hummed, taking the mug carefully in his hands.

"Did you read through the documents I gave you last night?" Steve asked.

"Every last one of them, not that there were many, but you're really well organised," Bucky issued.

"Is that a compliment?" Steve questioned.

"If you want it to be," Bucky whispered, taking a sip of his coffee.

Steve blushed briefly, looking back at the newspaper until the heat on his face decreased. He was easily flustered, no matter the situation it always seemed to happen so easily.

"So what are we doing today?" Bucky asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I was thinking of doing a leather and denim shoot. It seems like you won't need to get dressed for it," Steve commented, admiring Bucky's attire.

"Wow, I must be a mind reader or something," Bucky chuckled.

Steve snorted as he picked up some portfolios and began walking, turning back to Bucky briefly.

"Walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure," Bucky replied, smirking a little.

"So, I noticed in your portfolio you put 'music genius' in your talents section. Care to pick a song for the beginning of the shoot if you're so good." Steve chuckled.

"I'd love to, and trust me, I will win," Bucky retorted.

"Oh really? Well let's make a bet," Steve mused.

"Shoot," Bucky replied, as they sauntered into the elevator together.

"If you pick a bad song, you have to buy the drinks tonight, if you win then I'll buy the drinks," Steve issued.

"Well I'd like to add something extra in," Bucky answered. "If you win, I buy you dinner. If I win, you buy me dinner," he added.

"That's very sly, but it's a deal," Steve replied.

So much for not getting too cozy with Bucky, just being friends and not going on a date like evening with him.

"You're going to be disappointed," Bucky sung.

"Try me," Steve retorted, grinning widely.

Bucky scoffed as they left the elevator and walked into studio three where a city scene was being set up, a couple of motorbikes sitting to one side. A stereo sat across from where Bucky and Steve stood, with two big speakers sitting to the side. Alicia walked over to the pair, her eyes scanning over Bucky as she scowled slightly.

"Everything is ready," she spoke politely.

"Great," Steve replied. "Could you call for Bianca and Claire to come down here, we'll get stuck straight into it," he added.

Alicia nodded abruptly as she teetered off in her high heel boots to fetch the girls. Steve turned back to Bucky with a small smile as he sat the portfolios down on the table.

"Come over here and I'll show you the music," he spoke fondly.

Suddenly, a loud smash sounded from the window fairly close to them and before Bucky could even process anything, Steve was on the floor like a tonne of bricks.

"Steve!" he yelled, dropping to his knees.

Steve groaned, his eyes half closed as they rolled to the back of his head.

"Shit. I need help here!" Bucky exclaimed, his hand resting on Steve's shoulder.

He ripped his favourite bandana from his belt as he put pressure on the wound that had opened up on Steve's head. Glass was strewn everywhere and it was then that Bucky saw a timber block laying on the floor with a note on it. He retrieved it quickly as he came back to Steve who was now slowly coming back from his dizziness.

"Steve? Hey, stay down you're hurt," Bucky soothed.

"I'm fine," Steve wavered hoarsely.

Bucky sighed as he helped Steve sit up, his hand still pressed to his head as he looked over Steve for any other injuries.

"What the hell was that?" the blonde asked wearily.

"This," Bucky replied, holding up the timber block.

Steve took it from Bucky as he grabbed the note and unfolded it.

"Hope this hurts you prick, Harrison," Steve spoke.

"Did he really put his name on it? Man that kid has no brains," Bucky sighed.

"Tell me about it," Steve huffed.

The pair chuckled slightly at the stupidity, but Steve winced as the pain throbbed on his head, making him sigh softly.

"Steve!" a voice yelled.

The pair looked up to see Thor jogging over, his face ridden with concern.

"I'm okay Thor," Steve assured his friend.

"Steve you're bleeding and your eyes rolled back," Bucky interjected.

"I've had worse," Steve replied.

"Are you sure you're alright, maybe we should cancel today," Thor spoke.

"What? No, no...really I can manage, I just need my head fixed up," Steve issued.

Bucky looked over at Thor, giving him a nod as he still kept his hand pressed to Steve's head. Even though he hardly knew Steve yet, he knew the difference between someone saying they were okay and telling the truth and those who say they were okay but were lying.

"I need a first aid kit that has patches in it. I don't know how big the wound is but as long as they are bigger than a band aid. I'll need something to rinse the blood, maybe just water and a warm towel. And also some spray so it doesn't get infected," Bucky ordered, looking at Thor, then to Bruce who came over to check on the blonde.

Thor nodded as he grabbed Bruce by the arm and dragged him from the room in search of medical supplies. Bucky helped Steve up from the ground, wrapping his free arm around him as he walked him over to a chair.

"Thanks Bucky," Steve spoke, groaning as he took hold of the bandana to let Bucky have a break.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Bucky asked.

"If I did I would have said so. Trust me, I used to get beat up as a teenager and it was worse than this," he replied, giving the brunette an assuring smile.

"Punk," Bucky scoffed.

"Jerk," Steve retorted.

The pair stared at each other as they broke out into fits of laughter, Bucky trying to hide his laughs in the arm of his sleeve.

"I'm calling you that from now on," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Well right back at you," Steve replied.

Bucky smirked as he looked away, his eyes scanning around the room at the activity that has progressed again. He felt guilty that he had made a bet with Steve and now he had just been hurt, it seemed unfair to Bucky. He got up from the seat as he walked over to the stereo and skimmed through the music on the iPod that was connected to it. Bucky much preferred vinyls and CD's but figured that having a pile of discs would be a bit of a safety risk in a joint like this. He smirked as he went into the folder with Billy Idol's music. Steve sat at the other side of the room, tilting his head up when he heard the song playing. It was 'Dancing With Myself' which happened to be one of Steve's favourites. His gaze met Bucky's as he smiled widely, he would definitely have to buy him dinner now. Bucky danced his way back to Steve, causing the blonde to laugh as he lent back in the chair.

"I love this song," he issued.

"So do I," Bucky replied.

"I guess I owe you dinner," Steve chuckled.

"No way, I feel guilty. I'll get it," Bucky answered.

"I'll buy the drinks tonight then," Steve mused.

"Wait, so is dinner for another night?" Bucky questioned, the heat rising to his face.

"Sure, why not?" Steve asked, smirking.

Bucky blushed as he looked away and let out a breath. He hated getting all flustered like this but the thought of going out twice with Steve made him feel entirely giddy.

"Sounds good," Bucky hummed.

The door to the studio swung open suddenly as Thor and Bruce appeared, a mountain of supplies in their arms.

"I'm treating one person, not five," Bucky laughed.

Thor cringed as he set the stuff down and grabbed the rest from Bruce. Bucky grabbed a few patches as he peeled the backing off them and grabbed the solution Thor had found.

"This might sting a little," he mused, pulling the bandana away as he poured it on the wound.

Steve didn't even flinch as he watched Bucky, who was fairly close to him. He felt the ultimate urge to grab him and kiss those plump lips, but that was so inappropriate in Steve's mind. He was full of such denial lately. They were just going out for drinks then dinner another night, it wasn't turning into anything serious. But Steve did feel an odd sensation around Bucky, one he hadn't felt in quite a while.

"You're staring," Bucky spoke, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sorry," Steve mumbled, looking away.

Bucky smirked as he patched Steve up and rubbed the dried blood away with the towel.

"All done," he spoke happily.

"Thank you, again," Steve whispered, smiling fondly.

"Really it's no trouble," Bucky replied.

"We should get focused back into work before the day rolls in quick, we have a lot to get done," Steve issued.

Bucky nodded as he disposed of the packets and sat his bandana to the side so that he could wash it later.

"Alright come on people! Let's get into action, bring those Harleys over here!" Steve ordered, walking over to his camera bag.

Bucky smiled fondly as he went over to Claire and Bianca who were whispering to each other.

"Gossiping without me?" he questioned, with a small laugh.

"Oh no, not at all," Bianca replied.

"Come on, spill," Bucky grumbled.

"We just...you and Steve have a lot of chemistry and I think almost everyone can see it," Claire chuckled.

"He and I only just met," Bucky laughed.

"So? You never know, you two could be made for each other," Bianca mused.

"I doubt he's into me," Bucky replied, shaking his head.

"He asked you to drinks, that's the first step to the 'I'm very interested in you' act," Claire whispered.

Bucky looked over his shoulder at Steve, who was fiddling about with his camera, before he looked up and locked eye contact with Bucky.

"Well, we'll see how it goes," Bucky mumbled, his gaze still fixed on Steve.

Steve turned away, a small blush crossing his cheeks as he set his camera up on the tripod. He hated staring at Bucky because he felt like a bit of a creep. But Bucky was someone you couldn't really take your eyes off. The blue eyed blonde huffed to himself as he took the lens cap off the camera lens and sat it to the side.

"Alright, we're all set," he spoke. "Claire, Bianca, Bucky! Come on, time to get busy," he added.

And yet again Steve found his eyes on Bucky, with 'The Pina Colada Song' suddenly playing through the speakers. Steve tried his best to hold back a laugh, but it was completely impossible, even with Bucky walking up with his leather jacket hanging loose on him all sensual and sexy like. All Steve hoped for was that tonight went well, that's all he needed, some hope and confidence.

* * *

Coloured dots danced in front of Bucky's eyes as he had his photo taken for about the twentieth time in just one day. The shoot went well and Steve seemed to recover better than anyone had initially thought. Bucky sat on one of the Harleys which was a sleek red colour, his leather jacket slung over his shoulder as he held the bike steady with his free hand and both feet planted on the floor. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes still looking into the camera as he smirked, another bright flash smouldering before him.

"Great, Bianca can you jump in there and lean against the edge of the Harley, maybe rest your hands on Bucky's shoulders," Steve spoke.

Bucky grinned as he turned to look at Bianca.

"Come on pretty lady," he cooed, sending a wink her way.

"Stop it!" Bianca chuckled, leaning against the bike.

"I don't bite, much," he purred jokingly.

"Well I bite, a lot," Bianca retorted, resting her hands gently on Bucky's shoulders.

"Alright you two, focus," Steve huffed, a slight spout of jealousy clear in his tone.

"He's jealous," Bianca whispered to Bucky.

"Let him be," Bucky mused, smirking wickedly.

He'd gotten a bit of joy out of seeing Steve react to different situations. Earlier on one of the staff members was telling Bucky how beautiful his features were and Steve was scowling at the other end of the room. Bucky's hope of getting closer to Steve seemed to be increasing by the hour, he just had to pull a few good moves tonight and see if that hit the mark.

"To the camera guys," Steve instructed.

Bucky's head turned as he 'accidentally' bit his lip a little as the camera clicked, the light partially blinding him yet again. When Steve looked over at the laptop, Bucky took note of how his muscles twinged and the way he slowly got rid of the prominent lump in his throat. Then of course there was the flustered mumbling and rosy shade of pink showing on his face. In other words, Bucky Barnes was a big fucking tease.

"I think that's us done now," Steve wavered, looking completely lost in his own thoughts, and a little ill.

"You only took one photo with Bianca added in," Bucky issued.

"Don't dictate me!" Steve yelled suddenly.

The entire room fell silent with all eyes on Steve, who looked just as stunned as everyone else.

"I'm sorry, god I'm really sorry," he whispered. "Can everyone please help tidy up, I need some air," he added.

Bucky's face fell as he looked over at Thor who gave a small apologetic shrug, he was just as confused as Bucky. A staff member came over to take care of the Harley as Bucky shrugged his jacket back on and contemplated on whether to follow Steve or not. He decided against the latter and took off after Steve.

"Bucky! I would leave him be if I were you. He is a hard shell to crack!" Thor called.

The brunette froze when he got to the door, hand gripped tightly on the handle.

"I can try," he replied, disappearing from the room.

As he stopped in the wide hallway there was no sign of Steve anywhere.

"Steve?" Bucky spoke, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

The 'ping' of the elevator turned Bucky's attention to it as he saw the numbers glow one by one until it stopped at the eighth floor. Bucky walked over as he called the elevator back down and waited patiently. He was seriously worried about what was bothering Steve, was it maybe him? Or was it something else? Bucky sighed as he got into the elevator and pressed the button to the eighth floor, tapping his fingers to the beat of a song as he waited. It wasn't long before the doors opened and he stepped inside the small foyer. Soft music could be heard from the room in front of him, there was no way someone could not be in there. Bucky cautiously made his way over to the door as he grabbed the handle and pushed it down. He gasped when the door swung open to reveal walls caked with sketches, tables scattered with art supplies and a bookcase filled with vinyl records and CD's. Steve stood by the window, clearly engrossed in what was outside. Bucky knocked on the door, causing the tall blonde to flinch and turn around quickly.

"What are you doing up here!" he exclaimed, eyes widening.

"I came to see if you were okay," Bucky replied.

"I'm fine, now please leave," Steve snapped.

"Don't lie Steve, no one likes a liar," Bucky grumbled.

Steve's shoulders slumped as he dropped down onto the chair by his desk, his head falling into his hands.

"I'm sorry. I really am. This isn't like me," he whispered.

"I haven't known you long, but yeah, that wasn't you," Bucky murmured.

"I'm still edgy about this morning, my head is absolutely killing me. And-" Steve paused, the lump catching in his throat.

"And?" Bucky questioned.

Steve looked up as he stared at Bucky, he looked like he was on the verge of imploding, or crying.

"The bar we're meeting at, it's a gay bar. It never occurred to me. I completely judged you without first getting to know you and just by looking at you," he replied.

Bucky blinked quickly as he stared back at Steve, taking note of his guilt stricken face.

"Well I am a bit disappointed and upset that you were so quick to judge. But your judgement was right anyway," he mused.

"What?" Steve choked out.

"I'm gay," Bucky answered, throwing his arms in the air before letting them slap against his thighs.

"Oh, thank god. I mean, that's great. No wait...oh never mind," Steve cursed, shaking his head.

Bucky chuckled as he lent against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's fine, really, everyone always picks up on it anyway," he issued.

"So people just assume without asking first?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but I don't care, I don't try to hide it," Bucky replied.

"How long before you knew you were just into men?" Steve questioned.

"When I was in school, fell for a guy who obviously wasn't into men and got beat up for it, all that crap. But y'know, it eased off when I got older, I talk about it proudly now. What about you?" Bucky queried.

"Adult years, when I was about twenty one. Fell in love with some rich guy who was too self absorbed, we aren't together any more," Steve replied.

"How old are you now?' Bucky questioned, before regretting the question. "Sorry, that was rude," he added.

Steve scoffed as he packed away the pencils he had sitting out on the desk.

"I'm twenty six now, you?" Steve asked, turning his attention back to Bucky.

"Twenty five," Bucky answered.

"Bullshit," Steve laughed.

"I'm being serious," Bucky chuckled.

"You don't look like it," Steve mused.

"Is that an insult or compliment?" the brunette asked.

"Compliment because I thought you were only twenty two or twenty three," Steve replied.

"Aw shucks Steve, you flatter me," Bucky retorted, in a sarcastic tone.

Steve smirked as he pulled a sketchbook from the drawer and slid it over to Bucky. The younger man raised an eyebrow as he lifted it up off the desk.

"You had this look about you like you wanted to see some sketches other than the ones on the wall," Steve issued, smiling softly.

"I guess I'm not at that stage to see some more personal works huh?" Bucky questioned.

"No, not yet," Steve replied.

Bucky's heart skipped at the words 'not yet' like there was a hidden message in there. He simply cursed to himself, thinking he was being a bit too forward because he could be getting the message wrong altogether. The paper felt soft in his fingers as he opened it to the first page of the Statue of Liberty.

"Holy hell, did you really draw this?' he gasped.

"Sure did, took me about two hours," Steve answered.

"This is beautiful," Bucky whispered, looking at the next page.

He was met with a familiar sight, the Brooklyn Bridge. Bucky was absolutely stunned by all the detail and care taken into completing it.

"And this one?" he questioned.

"About three to four hours," Steve replied.

"It's flawless, I'm not joking here but this is better than the real thing," Bucky gushed.

"That's one hell of a compliment, thanks Bucky," Steve hummed.

"You're welcome," Bucky replied, flicking through more pages.

Every page had a specific landmark that was in Manhattan or Brooklyn, which Bucky was pretty thrilled about. Then he came to one of Thor and smiled as he admired how alike to Thor it was.

"This is a great one of Thor," he mused.

"That was for an advertisement for this company before we all kicked off. His business card has that picture on it," Steve answered happily.

"Really it's great," Bucky chuckled.

Next he came to one of a sleeping dog, Bucky had to assume that this was Steve's very own four legged friend.

"Is this guy yours?" he asked, turning the sketchbook Steve's way.

"That's Cap, he's my best buddy. I rescued him from his previous owners who didn't look after him, then one day they left him in the middle of nowhere to die. I just happened to be out there for some photography and I found him," Steve explained, with some sadness in his tone.

"Wow, you're a hero," Bucky quipped.

"Oh please, it wasn't that big of a deal. I just couldn't leave him, he was a sweet little thing," Steve replied.

Bucky nodded as he closed the book, deciding not to go any further as he handed it back to the blue eyed blonde before him.

"You're really talented," he spoke fondly.

"You're the first person to say that," Steve answered.

"Sure Steve, sure," Bucky joked.

"Okay the second, Thor was the first," Steve laughed.

"I knew it!" Bucky exclaimed, standing up from his place against the desk. "Hey, what time is it?" he questioned.

"Nearly 5pm, I guess we better get out of here and get ready for tonight," Steve issued.

"I think so too, I'll see you at seven," Bucky replied.

Steve nodded as he waved goodbye to Bucky and put the sketchbook away. Bucky disappeared out the door as it clicked behind him. Steve was greeted with silence, the one thing he loved and hated at the same time. He sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes and stood from his chair, letting out a loud yawn. He really had to wake himself up a little, he didn't want to be like a damp sponge while he was out tonight. But Bucky was all the more reason for him to high tail his ass out of there and go and get ready. He didn't want to impress Bucky at all, he simply wanted to get to know him. And maybe from tonight he could spark a new friendship. Because to not even try and build one with a person like Bucky was the dumbest thing anyone could do. Steve made his way down to the elevator, seeing no sign of Bucky, he seemed to disappear fairly quick.

"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain," Steve hummed, before cringing as he stepped into the elevator.

The elevator zipped down to the ground floor and Steve yet again found himself being the last to leave the building. But again, that was just how Steve's life went. Now all he had to do was get through tonight, his hopes were high and the same could be said for Bucky too.

* * *

Cold winds whipped through the air as night approached in Manhattan. The streets were busy on account of it being a Thursday and that seemed to be the one day in the week where lots of people went out at night. Bucky stood outside the bar 'Bloodbath Fever' with his warm jacket around him and a scarf to keep the chill off his neck. He dressed casual in a simple pair of jeans and a red button up with his converse sneakers. His hair was hidden under a black beanie which he refused to take off until he got inside where he would fix his hair properly. It was five minutes past seven now, but Bucky waited, Steve did live further away from the bar, plus he either had to walk, catch a cab or ask someone for a ride there. Bucky was patient enough, he knew Steve would come, perhaps. The music was flowing out of the open doors of the bar and Bucky smirked when he could clearly hear the band Korn playing. Cool air flowed from his lips as he let out a slow breath and rubbed his hands together before shoving them in his pockets.

"Come on Steve, I'm freezing my ass off here," he huffed, to himself.

His hopes were granted when he heard the loud humming of a Harley. Bucky looked up and smiled when he saw Steve pull up to the curb, another person sitting behind him.

"You're late," he spoke, when Steve stepped off the bike.

"Sorry," Steve apologised, shrugging his jacket tighter on him. "Couldn't get through to my ride," he added, pointing at his bike partner.

"Bucky!" a booming voice exclaimed.

"Thor!" Bucky laughed.

"You better look after Steve," he warned.

"Oh I will don't worry," Bucky chuckled.

"Get her home safely," Steve interjected, tapping the front of his bike.

"I will, both of you have a good night," Thor replied.

Steve nodded as he and Bucky waved goodbye to Thor, before making their way over to the bar. As soon as they got in, warmth engulfed them, causing the pair to sigh in relief.

"Drink?" Steve questioned, shrugging his jacket off.

Bucky's eyes gazed downward at Steve's attire, which was casual, but, well...attractive. Although he probably couldn't help it, Bucky wished he wouldn't wear shirts that hugged every sweet little muscle on Steve's torso, it was hard not to stare. And the jeans, well, they hugged that firm booty like their life depended on it.

"You're staring Bucky," Steve laughed.

"Shit, sorry, just...you look great," Bucky replied, shrugging his jacket off too.

"Thanks, and uh-" Steve paused, looking Bucky up and down. "You ain't so bad yourself," he added, grinning a little.

Bucky simply pulled a face and shrugged as he and Steve made their way over to the bar, sitting down in some seats.

"Hello gentlemen, how can I help you?" a voice spoke, in a soft British accent.

"Hi Peggy," Steve replied, turning around to face her.

"Steve!" she exclaimed, smiling widely. "Good to see you," she added.

"You too, again," Steve chuckled.

"So what can I get you?" Peggy questioned.

"A beer for me, Bucky what about you?" Steve asked.

"A beer for me too, thanks," Bucky answered.

"Sure thing, I'm Peggy by the way," she mused, giving Bucky a kind smile.

"Bucky," he replied, giving her a smile back.

Peggy went off to fetch their beers as Bucky turned back to face Steve, his elbow leaning on the bar counter.

"This place is pretty great," he issued.

"I come here from time to time, usually with Thor, or just to come and see Peggy, we've been friends for years," Steve explained.

"I can tell, she seems nice," Bucky replied.

"Well, she keeps this place running and is the best bartender ever so y'know, she has to be nice," Steve retorted.

"Are you lads talking about me?" Peggy asked, walking back with two mid-strength beers.

"Just telling Bucky how wonderful you are," Steve soothed, in a timid voice.

"Be careful with this one Bucky, he's a bit of a smart arse," Peggy scoffed, disappearing again.

Bucky laughed as he grabbed the beer and took a sip before sitting it back down. He found it relaxing that he seemed to just fit right in here. The atmosphere was great, so was the music and well, the people were quite nice to look at too. But, Bucky only really had his eyes on one person, that being Steve of course.

"So, tell me about yourself Bucky, besides all the things that I know already," Steve spoke, taking a sip of his beer.

"And what do you know about me exactly?" Bucky replied, grinning.

"Well I know that you're twenty five, you grew up in Brooklyn, lived with your parents until you were twenty three. You did modelling as a hobby but then decided to make it a career. You're a Sagittarius, born in November. Your interests are reading, writing, playing guitar and also shooting apparently," Steve answered.

"You've never tried shooting?" Bucky questioned.

"Never," Steve chuckled.

"Let me take you sometime, I know a great place in Brooklyn," Bucky mused.

"I'd love that," Steve replied, taking a bigger sip of his beer.

"There isn't much else to tell, you pretty much got it all," Bucky hummed, tapping the beer bottle.

"Okay, well how about I tell you about me?" Steve asked.

Bucky smiled as he nodded, waving over to Peggy for another couple of beers as he turned his attention back to Steve.

"Well, besides the things you know already. I'm a Leo, born in August," he spoke.

"Y'know a Leo and Sagittarius are compatible," Bucky interjected.

"Really?" Bucky questioned.

"Yeah, sorry, that was rude, continue on," Bucky mumbled.

"It's fine, the more you know," Steve chuckled, resting his arm on the bar. "Anyway, I moved to Manhattan when I was really young. I lost both of my parents so I moved here to live with family I didn't even know. I met Peggy in middle school and her and I went on the graduate and such and went to university and we shared an apartment together, then I decided to go into the world and live on my own and start my photography business. Thor and I met in a bar one night and I asked if he was looking for work and now he's my assistant. My interests are art, drawing, painting and reading. I guess that's all I have to say," he added, grabbing the next beer that was beside his empty one.

"I'm sorry about your parents, but thank you for sharing all of that with me," Bucky replied.

"Really, it's no trouble, you deserve to know about your new boss," Steve retorted.

"And friend, I hope," Bucky mused, smiling a little.

"Absolutely," Steve answered, holding his beer up. "To new friendships," he added.

"To new friendships," Bucky chuckled, as they clinked their beer bottles together.

The pair drank in unison, thankfully neither noticed or it would be a little awkward for them. What Steve was unaware of was a drunk brunette guy stumbling in his direction. He was clearly fully intoxicated and seemed to be lacking his shirt but that appeared to slip his mind.

"Hey gorgeous," he slurred, slapping his hand on Steve's shoulder.

The blonde winced at the contact, his face screwing up slightly. No matter how many times he told this guy to back off, he always found Steve every night that he visited.

"Go away," he threatened, his knuckles turning white upon gripping the edge of the bar.

"Don't be like that hot stuff, come dance with me," the guy purred, his hand slipping to Steve's thigh.

Bucky was on his feet within seconds, his brows knitted together as he clenched his fists.

"Hey! He doesn't want you around pal," he barked.

"Says who?" the brunette scoffed.

"Says me," Bucky growled.

Before Steve could interject, the guy was on the ground in a second, a red mark swelling on his jaw. Bucky's chest was heaving as he stared down at the brunette. Other men around them stood stunned, a few yelling in the mix. Bucky approached the shaken brunette on the floor, pressing his foot firmly on his chest.

"If you ever, and I mean, ever, touch Steve again I will rip your spine from your body," he hissed.

"And that is definitely your cue to go," Peggy spoke to Steve, who was already contemplating that idea.

"Come on Bucky, we're leaving," he ordered, grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

He grabbed Bucky's wrist as they pushed through the crowds and down the hallway. They could hear security behind them and they picked up the pace as they ran from the bar. Steve and Bucky sprinted down the street as they ducked into an alleyway and fell back against the brick wall. Their breathing grew laboured as they tried to get their breath back. Steve suddenly burst out laughing, making Bucky raise an eyebrow as he watched the blonde shudder as the laughter took hold.

"That...was great. I've never ran that fast in my life," he choked out, holding his arms around his torso.

Bucky scoffed as he let out a laugh also, throwing his head back as he rested his hand on his chest.

"That guy's jaw was really strong," he mused, rubbing his hand.

"You really need to work on that temper. I mean, thank you for defending me. But please, someone is going to get badly hurt one day," Steve warned, looking over at Bucky.

"Sorry," Bucky whispered. "I just hate seeing people treat others like a piece of meat," he added.

"I understand," Steve replied.

They stood in utter silence for a while, taking in the sounds of the busy streets. Bucky had gained his breath back as he looked at Steve, before looking away. Then Steve looked at Bucky, before looking away also. It was like a cliché' romantic comedy, yet maybe lacking the romance side of it.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Steve asked suddenly, his eyes on Bucky.

"Well, seeing as we haven't even been out long and it looks like we aren't going to be allowed back in there. Yeah, let's go for a walk," Bucky replied, pushing himself off the wall.

"I don't think I'll be going back there any time soon," Steve laughed, fixing his jacket so it fit comfortably.

"I'm really sorry for that," Bucky mumbled.

Steve smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulder and guided him out of the alleyway.

"You said sorry, so it's fine, let's just enjoy the rest of the night," he issued.

Bucky nodded as they made their way away from the bar, settling themselves into a deep conversation about work. Steve did most of the talking but Bucky never seemed to mind. He loved the sound of Steve's voice and as cheesy as it sounds, he could listen to it all day. The cold air blasted the pair of them in one quick burst, leaving Bucky a bit shaky from the brisk coolness. Steve huddled Bucky closer in a friendly gesture to keep him warm, yet Bucky already became seemingly warm from the heat that was rising from his neck to his face. They had only walked a short distance to arrive at Central Park. Bucky decided to awkwardly move away from Steve, however it fortunately went unnoticed by the blonde, who seemed to be taking in the sights around him like he had a sudden muse or something.

"Manhattan is really wonderful," Bucky whispered.

"It is, I love it because I can always capture certain moments and I can keep them forever," Steve replied.

"I don't want to come across as rude or invasive, but I'd love to see some of your photos, that aren't just people," Bucky mused.

"How about after dinner on the night we go?" Steve asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"If you don't mind it, I don't want to bother you," Bucky answered.

"Really, it would be great for someone new to see my stuff," Steve chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep them warm.

The pair had only done a small walk around Central Park before Bucky stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, concern crossing his features.

Bucky held out his hand, a smile spreading on his face as he looked up at the sky. Steve moved a little closer as he looked at Bucky's hand and saw icy, white speckles melting away.

"Snow," he whispered.

His gaze went to the sky also as the snow began to descend, a few falling on his face as they seeped into his skin. Steve grinned widely as he held his hand up with Bucky's and caught little snowflakes.

"This is amazing!" Bucky exclaimed excitedly.

"I was wondering when it was going to snow again," Steve laughed.

Steve looked down from the sky, his eyes falling on Bucky. He snorted slightly as Bucky now looked at him, raising one of his eyebrows.

"What are you smirking at?" he questioned.

"You have a big snowflake on your cheek," Steve replied.

Bucky shook his head with a chuckle as he wiped his hand over his cheek, completely missing the fleck of white snow.

"Here, let me," Steve chuckled, stepping closer.

His finger came up to Bucky's cheek as he wiped the snow away, but his hand remained. Bucky's cheeks went rosy quickly as he and Steve locked eyes. Steve's heartbeat was elevating a little as he gazed into the blue-grey orbs that belonged to Bucky. He had a sudden urge to do something, but decided against it as he moved away. Bucky's face fell slightly, but he tried his hardest to mask it by smiling that of a fake thankful smile.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"No problem," Steve replied. "Should we go walk some more? Then I'll walk you home," he added.

"I'll walk you home because I'm pretty sure I live further away from you," Bucky answered.

"Alright," Steve hummed. "Come on then," he added, turning as he began walking.

Bucky stayed put for a moment, his hand coming up to his cheek as he could still fell the slight tingle from Steve's touch. Steve had noticed his absence by then and turned back to look at Bucky. The brunette's heart swelled at how calm and flawless Steve looked as the snow fell over him, his eyes a lighter blue than usual.

"Come on Buck!" Steve called, smiling kindly.

"Coming," Bucky replied.

He took one last look at Central Park before following after Steve, his mind a complete mess with all his thoughts.

* * *

They stayed out longer than they should have, because the clock now struck midnight and Steve and Bucky were just on their way home. The pair had found another bar and decided to step in there for a couple more beers, which turned into four. Neither were incapable to walk, but were overridden with hysterical laughter, which they couldn't seem to control.

"The amount of times I have pranked Thor makes me worthy of a freaking medal," Steve tittered, lugging himself up the street.

"Tell me your favourite one," Bucky replied, giddily, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Well it would have to be the time he had his hair in a ponytail and I made a fake one and went up behind him and pretended to snip his real hair off. He didn't talk to me for three whole days," Steve explained.

Bucky hid back a laugh as his shoulders shook before he threw his head back and laughed loudly. Steve couldn't help but do the same, clutching his sides as he buckled over. Tears were streaming down their faces as they held onto a shop barrier for support.

"Stop! It's too much!" Bucky exclaimed, covering his face with his hands as he continued to laugh.

Steve ended up snorting loudly, which only made them cackle with laughter again. The laughter died down when someone yelled from their apartment telling them to shut up. Steve kept chuckling now and again, but it all passed when they stopped in front of a block of flash apartments.

"I guess this is me," Steve spoke.

"I guess it is," Bucky replied.

"I had a lot of fun, best fun in a while actually," Steve mused, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, me too," Bucky hummed, smiling back.

Both of them fell silent as they looked away, before glancing at each other, waiting for some sort of goodnight or something along those lines.

"Suppose you don't want to come in for a night cap or some coffee?" Steve asked.

"I would love to, but I better get home and sleep. I trust we'll be having another busy day tomorrow," Bucky answered.

"We will be, right before the weekend, but it will be worth it," Steve replied.

"Better be," Bucky quipped, grinning smugly.

Steve nodded a little as he scuffed his shoe against the thin layer of snow.

"Wear warm clothes, if the snow keeps up we'll probably have a photo shoot in the snow, seems like it would be fun," he mused.

"I'll remember that," Bucky chuckled.

"So, dinner, Saturday night?" Steve questioned.

"Sounds great," Bucky chimed, shrugging his jacket closer to him.

"Great, well I guess I better head inside and get some rest too," Steve mumbled, biting his lower lip.

Bucky nodded as he slipped his hands in his pockets and turned away to leave, taking only a few steps forward.

"Bucky wait!" Steve called, walking after him.

He turned and stared at Steve who had a strange look on his face like he wanted to do something but was trying to find the courage to do so. Before Bucky could open his mouth, Steve lent forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Bucky's cheek. Bucky felt his heart swell as Steve pulled away and smiled at him for the hundredth time tonight.

"Goodnight Bucky," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Steve," Bucky replied, breathlessly.

He watched the blonde make his way inside, before he to headed in the direction for home. When Steve looked back, Bucky had disappeared into the night, and he couldn't help but smile. As Steve made his way upstairs he heard a door clicking shut and he knew damn well who it was.

"Thor! I heard that door close don't make me kick it down!" Steve yelled, as he jogged up the stairs.

"I was only listening to what was being said my friend," Thor laughed, appearing suddenly as he lent over the railing at the top of the stairs.

"You were eavesdropping you bastard," Steve scoffed, reaching the floor his apartment was on. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"Uh, you text me to ask if I could pop over and feed Cap," Thor answered.

"Oh," Steve breathed out. "Must have slipped my mind, sorry," he added.

"You seemed to be occupied," Thor chuckled.

"Shut up," Steve retorted, walking to his apartment door.

"Did you have a good time? It's late you know," Thor replied.

"Says you coming to feed my dog at midnight," Steve issued.

"I was occupied," he answered.

"I don't want to know," Steve laughed, screwing his face up as he stepped into the apartment. "But to answer your question, we had a great time. We're going out for dinner on Saturday night," he added, taking his jacket off.

"Just dinner?" Thor questioned, following Steve inside.

"Yeah, what else would happen?" Steve replied, looking over his shoulder at his friend.

"Well, Bucky is clearly interested in you, and you seem to be interested in him," Thor answered.

"Just because I kissed his cheek doesn't mean anything," Steve snapped.

"You like to doubt and deny yourself Steve. When will you break out of that?" Thor huffed.

"You need to go, I need sleep," Steve sighed.

"Fine, but do not lead that poor man on, he does not deserve that," Thor warned, before taking his leave.

Steve let out an aggravated groan as he sorted some files out before going into the kitchen to grab some water. Thor was right, there had to be a point where Steve had to let go of his past with Tony and move onto greener pastures. He wasn't sure if Bucky was even interested, but that could quite possibly be his brain playing about with him. Steve turned all the lights off in the main room as he sauntered down the hallway into his bedroom. Cap lay in his bed with a full stomach, wagging his tail at the sight of Steve.

"Hey buddy, miss me?" he spoke softly.

Steve stripped off his clothes, deciding that he would have a shower in the morning as he settled into bed. He called Cap up on his bed as the Labrador snuggled into Steve's side.

"What do I do buddy? Bucky's perfect, but I just...I don't know," he whispered.

Cap simply rested his head on Steve's chest as the blonde smiled at him, before turning the light off.

"Goodnight Cap," he hummed.

Slowly but surely Steve slipped into a deep sleep, happy and completely relaxed with thoughts of his brunette stunner.

* * *

**A/N: I did think of having their first kiss being now. But I've decided to leave it until maybe chapter six, I have a plan. Sorry to leave you anxious. Hope you enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 4 - Road To Disaster

**_"Show me a hero, and I'll write you a tragedy." - F. Scott Fitzgerald_**

* * *

Snow blanketed the streets of Manhattan in white sheets of beauty. It wasn't extremely deep, yet people still had to be cautious on the roads. Most shops were either closed or had their usual outside stock moved inside so it would not get ruined. If anyone was a huge lover of the snow, they would certainly be having an absolute ball. Just outside of Central Park, Steve, his crew, Thor, Bianca and Claire were set up for the shoot. The cameras were set undercover to keep the snow off them and everyone looked like a bunch of marshmallows in their thick jackets. Steve rubbed his gloved hands together as he pulled his beanie down further. He was surprised that everyone willingly came out into the depths of the cold. It really wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be, Steve was eager, he liked trying new things.

"Has anyone seen Barnes!" he yelled, fiddling with a camera.

"Have we suddenly turned into a military camp?" Thor joked, causing others to laugh.

Steve simply looked up and scowled at Thor. He wasn't really in the mood for jokes when one of his models was incognito. He pulled out his phone and text Bucky again, some getting angrier by the minute. They may have gone out for drinks ad such, but he wasn't in the mood to fuck around.

"Steve he's here," Thor spoke suddenly.

The blonde tilted his head as he saw a figure trudging through the snow. He couldn't help but notice how Bucky looked damn good for someone in winter clothes.

"How the hell is that even possible?" he whispered.

Everyone else looked like a bunch of prudes and Bucky just looked absolutely flawless. Steve swallowed the lump in his throat as he put his camera down and made his way over to Bucky.

"I'm really sorry. My fucking car wouldn't start and I slipped on my ass on the way here," Bucky sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't swear," he added.

"Had that happen many times, I'm glad you made it," Steve replied.

"Gee, did you miss me that much?" Bucky joked.

Steve smiled softly as he pulled Bucky into his arms and hugged him tightly. Bucky's eyes were wide as his arms stayed at his sides, before he gingerly wrapped his arms around Steve, nestling into his chest.

"I might have missed you a little," Steve answered, pulling away.

Bucky was blushing, but luckily it just looked like they were rosy from the cold against his skin.

"Well that hug was a little unexpected, but thanks," he laughed.

"You're welcome," Steve chuckled, hands clasping together. "Are you ready to get some work done?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Bucky replied. "Hey, are we still good for tomorrow night?" he questioned.

"Of course we are, wouldn't miss it for the world," Steve chimed, sauntering off to speak with Thor.

Bucky could have sworn Steve was just flirting with him then and he felt himself blush even harder. Steve just had that damn effect on him and he couldn't make it go away. He sighed as he went over to Bianca and Claire who greeted him with a group hug.

"We saw you and Steve hugging, that was so sweet," Claire commented.

"Shush," Bucky hissed, blushing like a tomato.

"How did last night go?" Bianca asked.

"Great, we got thrown out a bar because I punched a guy, but he was hassling Steve," Bucky replied.

"Aw, Steve's hero," Claire gushed.

"Did he kiss you?" Bianca questioned.

"What!" Bucky exclaimed. "No...okay, maybe but just on the cheek," he added.

Bianca and Claire smiled widely as they clapped their hands together in unison.

"Do you think there's something there?" they both asked.

"Maybe, I sure as hell like spending time with him. Heck, he's amazing," Bucky sighed.

"You two better keep this going because I'm positive that Steve is very interested," Bianca explained.

Bucky shrugged as he looked over at Steve who looked a little annoyed with Thor.

"I guess, I just don't know, we'll see," he mumbled.

"Don't beat yourself down. He may be doubting himself, just have faith," Claire mused.

"Thanks," Bucky replied, smiling softly.

"So do you think tonight he might kiss you?" Bianca questioned.

"I don't know, you would kind of want it to be a surprise wouldn't you?" Bucky answered.

"It doesn't hurt knowing sometimes," Claire chuckled.

"You guys are getting in too deep with this. It might not even come to that," Bucky sighed.

"Just wait until we are yelling 'we told you so' to you," Bianca mused.

"If you say so," Bucky laughed, glancing back at Steve.

Their eyes locked and Bucky's heart skipped a beat when Steve gave him a small wink.

"Oh yes, there's definitely nothing there," Claire spoke sarcastically.

Bucky turned back and scowled at her as he blushed a little, lowering his head as he kicked some snow.

"Alright folks, time to get down to business!" Steve called.

Everyone gave their full attention to Steve as he began explaining things to people, except Bucky of course. No, he was far too focused on how Steve looked all rugged up in warm clothing. He was beginning to picture the most ridiculous and cliche things ever, scolding himself for being such an ass.

"Bucky? You with us?" Steve spoke.

"What? Yes, sorry," Bucky mumbled.

"Look, I know I'm good looking and all, but focus, please," he replied.

There were a few snickers and cat calls as Bucky sunk further into his jacket, feeling like he could just die at that very moment. He would usually get angry at being humiliated like that, but it wasn't really that bad. Bucky just had to laugh it off with everyone else. Steve did have a bit of a point though, he was very distracting.

"Are we clear on what we need to do?" Steve questioned, hands clasping together, raising an eyebrow also.

"Yes Steve," everyone replied in sync.

The blonde smiled as he nodded and headed over to his camera. Bucky tilted his head, grabbing a quick glance at his backside, smirking as he quickly looked away. Claire slapped him on the arm after catching him looking, earning a laugh from the brunette.

"One of you, fill me in on what Steve wants because I didn't hear a thing," Bucky chuckled.

"He wants you," Claire teased, in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up!" Bucky hissed.

Suddenly, he felt something cold smack him on his cheek, icy flakes running down his neck.

"Fuck!" Bucky shrieked, glancing to his right.

Bianca had a smug look on her face as she wiggled a perfectly shaped snowball in front of Bucky's face.

"Really?" he laughed. "He wants us to do this?" he added.

The girls nodded as Claire had a snowball in her hand also.

"Okay, this isn't far just let me-" Bucky paused, his words masked by snow.

He laughed hysterically as he stumbled back, being pelted by more snowballs. Bucky seized some snow in his hand as he threw it at Claire, causing her to scream in shock as the snow ran down her neck. Steve stood by his camera, a smile on his face as he took a photo. Thor stood by him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It looks like last night went well," he mused.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Steve replied.

Thor smirked, slapping Steve on the shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

"You are smitten by Barnes," he chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" Steve questioned, taking another photo of the scene before him.

"The way you are looking at him right now. If we were in a cartoon I would say you have big love heart eyes," Thor answered.

Steve frowned at him, turning his gaze to face the blonde who had his hair tucked under a beanie.

"I wouldn't put it like that. But, I don't know, he's great company. He has a sense of humour, he's kind, he's protective, he's open minded. He's...perfect," Steve mused, mumbling the last word out of ear shot from Thor.

"He's quite a man, he will do well here," Thor answered.

"Of course he will," Steve hummed.

Steve turned his attention back to Bucky, his gaze falling on his smile as he snapped the moment before him. Bucky looked over at Steve, smiling wider as he gave a small wave before pelting Bianca with more snowballs. The blonde's heart swelled a little as he looked away, his face turning a light shade of pink. Dammit Bucky he thought.

"Steve," Thor spoke.

"Mm?" Steve replied.

"Go on out there and I will get a photograph. Remember how we usually put some up in the lounge room of the building. We always get ones of you with the employees," Thor explained.

"I know what you're playing at," Steve huffed. "But okay," he added, handing Thor the shutter release trigger.

"Keep your hands above his waist," Thor warned.

Steve scoffed, flipping Thor the bird before stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets and trudging over to Bucky, Claire and Bianca.

"Oh Bucky he's coming over," Claire teased.

Bucky looked up as he saw Steve walking over, his heart pounding a little. Was he going to come over and hug him again? Lecture him? Or something more? Bucky just scolded himself as usual for thinking too quick.

"Hey guys, Thor suggested we get a group photo of myself and you three to put up in the room back at the studio. Maybe individual ones if you want," Steve explained.

"Sounds great!" Bianca chimed.

Steve smirked as he moved in between Bianca and Bucky, his arms going around both of them. However, his hand brushed Bucky's hip, making the brunette blush slightly as he put his arm around Steve. Claire went on the other side of Bucky and put her arm around his shoulder, sneakily winking at him.

"Smile!" Thor called.

The group smiled casually as Thor took the photo, capturing a pristine, detailed and stunning shot.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, you two now!" Claire mused, stepping away from Steve and Bucky, with Bianca following also.

"You're ticklish, right?" Steve questioned.

"What?" Bucky asked, eyes widening.

Before he could even retreat, Steve had him by his arm as his other arm snaked around him, Steve's fingers tickling his ribs.

"S-Steve!" Bucky yelled. "No! Stop!" he laughed.

Thor smiled from the undercover area as he captured the scene, he knew he was right. Steve was clearly smitten by Bucky and vice versa. By then, Bucky had seized Steve's gloved hands and the pair stared at each other, laughing hysterically. He also caught that moment, grabbing every split second of it. Other workers were far too busy socialising or working to even pay attention to the obvious flirting going on.

"Is it safe to say that those two would be a great match?" Bruce spoke, from beside Thor.

"It is, but do not say it in front of them. I believe they are 'taking it slow' so they get used to each other's company," Thor explained.

"They haven't even kissed yet?" Bruce replied.

"Not properly, per say," Thor hummed. "Steve kissed Bucky on the cheek, that's it," he added.

"Wow, go Steve, very smooth," Bruce chuckled.

"Indeed, I just hope he is not leading him on. Bucky is a kind man. Imagine how awkward things would be if such a thing happened," Thor mused.

"They'll be fine," Bruce sighed, wrapping his arm around Thor.

"I thought we were keeping work and our relationship separate?" he asked.

"We are, but not today, I'm feeling a little loved up right now," Bruce hummed.

Thor smirked, resting his arm around Bruce's shoulder.

"You talk too much," he chuckled. "You did not answer my question either," he continued.

"And what was that again?" Bruce questioned.

"Will you court with me fair maiden?" Thor asked, sarcastically.

"You're so obsessed and influenced by Medieval times it hurts. Also I'm not a fair maiden," Bruce laughed. "But yes, I will," he added.

The tall blonde smiled down at the brunette before putting his attention back on Steve and Bucky who were now in a snowball fight. He hoped something would become of them, Steve really needed it.

* * *

Saturday came around quickly, possibly because Bucky was so tired on Friday evening he slept through it all. He woke up bright and early, feeling refreshed after his brisk shower. It felt good to wake up and not have to get ready for work. His eyes scanned over the city before him as he sipped on a mug of coffee. The snow didn't last very long, it was all mushy sludge now, the sun melting it like a hairdryer on wet hair. Bucky didn't really mind, the cold was bothering him and he didn't want to be covered in snow while going on his night out with Steve. He didn't want to call it a date, but that's exactly what it felt like. Yesterday before they left work, Steve kissed him on the cheek again. There was no way in hell he was just being friendly, he didn't do it to anyone else but Bucky. Hell, Steve probably didn't ask everyone out to dinner like he did with Bucky. He had to go shopping for new clothes, he kind of wanted to get a nice suit, because the place Steve was talking about sounded super fancy. Suddenly, he was brought away from his thoughts as a knock sounded at the door. Bucky left his coffee on the small table as he sauntered into the lounge room and down to the door. He swung the door open and smiled when he saw Thor standing there, his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Thor! Good morning," Bucky chimed.

"Good morning Bucky," Thor replied, smiling softly.

"You need a hand with something or did you just come to say good morning?" Bucky chuckled.

"I was wondering if you needed some clothes for tonight with Steve? I have a few places that sell suits for cheap but they are excellent quality," Thor answered.

"I don't really mind splurging on a new suit for Steve," Bucky replied.

Thor simply smiled as he shook his head.

"The way you speak of him is unbelievable," he chuckled.

"Is it too much?" Bucky questioned.

"Not at all," Thor replied. "How are you feeling towards him anyway?" he asked.

Bucky shrugged as he stepped away from the door and let Thor inside.

"He's different. He treats everyone like a friend no matter how much or how little you know him. He's been really kind to me. I don't know, he's starting to spark something in me. He's beautiful inside and out," he explained.

"You like him?" Thor chimed, sitting on the sofa.

"Is it that obvious?" Bucky questioned, frowning a little.

"Your flirting is obvious. Steve seems very keen on you. I have not seen him take someone to dinner in a long time. He tells me he is only trying to help you settle in. I don't believe that is the case, he has never done this with another. You're special in some way Bucky," Thor explained, proudly.

"I never really shut up about him when I Skype with my friends back in Brooklyn," Bucky confessed, smiling.

"Steve speaks highly of you too. In the meeting while we were choosing models, a few disagreed on you," Thor replied, watching as Bucky's smile fell. "But, Steve spoke about you in a way that he never has before. You were like some prized possession in his eyes," he continued.

Bucky was a bright shade of red now as he sunk down onto the seat beside the blonde.

"Bucky," Thor hummed.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Do not let Steve slip from your grasp. Keep all of this going. This may be your only chance," Thor warned.

"I will, well...I'll try," Bucky replied.

"Good, because I would hate to see what would become of you two if it were to all fall apart," Thor sighed.

Bucky rested his hand on Thor's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Thank you for caring," he whispered.

Thor nodded as he looked over at Bucky, before pulling him in for a friendly embrace. Bucky was shocked by the gesture at first, before putting his arms around the muscly blonde in return.

"Shall we go?" Thor asked, pulling away as he stood up.

"Definitely," Bucky answered, picking up his keys and wallet from the bowl in front of him.

"Onward and upwards my friend!" Thor exclaimed.

Bucky chuckled as he shoved Thor down to the door, picking up his jacket on the way. His excitement for this evening only grew higher as each hour ticked by. He wanted it all to go well, he wanted it all to go great with Steve, he needed him.

* * *

They tried shop, after shop, after shop...but nothing was taking Bucky's fancy at all. He'd tried black suits with white and black suits with blue, none of them felt right on him. He and Thor sat outside a small cafe in the main shopping centre, waiting for their lunch. Shoppers passed by in flourishes, bags swinging and swaying as the lunch rush hour began. Bucky loved to people watch, it was a favourite past time of his. He saw a few interesting people, some not so interesting and some down right crazy looking people, but he loved it.

"I can't think of where else we could go," Thor hummed, taking a sip of his fruit smoothie.

"There has to be at least some other places," Bucky replied.

"I'm not a big shopper really. My brother, he is, he's very good with his fashion and picking out what's right for other people. He's a genius at it," Thor explained.

"Dear brother, you give me far too much credit," a voice spoke.

Thor spun around quickly in his chair, his eyes widening as he saw Loki standing behind him.

"Loki!" he exclaimed.

"Thor," Loki replied, smiling softly.

Bucky stared in shock as Thor stood up, engaging in a warm embrace with Loki, pulling away shortly after.

"It has been too long," Thor boasted.

"Far too long, how are you?" Loki questioned.

"Great, and you?" Thor asked.

"Busy, on occasion, just popped in to get lunch and shop a bit," the younger man answered.

His gaze fell on Bucky, a wide grin crossing his face.

"Hello darling," he mused.

"Hi," Bucky replied, smiling back.

"You've met?" Thor questioned.

"Oh yes, he lives across the street from Anthony and I. We had drinks the first night he came here to Manhattan. How are you finding the place?" Loki asked.

"I'm in love with it," Bucky answered.

"And someone," Thor teased.

"Shut up blondey," Bucky retorted.

"Oh Bucky, how lucky," Loki soothed. "Going on a date at all?" he asked.

"Brother please, sit with us, I'm sure Bucky needs your help anyway. I'll go order your food, I know what you like from here," Thor interjected.

"You two seriously look nothing alike," Bucky laughed.

"He's adopted," Thor mused casually, leaving the table.

"He's right, I can't complain, he's the only one to still keep in contact with me," Loki issued.

"Parents?" Bucky questioned.

"I have no idea where my birth parents are. My father, who is Thor's father, despises me and my mother, who is biological Thor's mother well...she speaks to me on a rare occasion, when I have the time," Loki explained.

"I'm sorry," Bucky mumbled.

Loki smiled softly, resting his hand on Bucky's hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"Don't be, I'm much happier with life now, with Anthony and with work," he whispered.

Bucky nodded, smirking kindly as he gave Loki's hand a reassuring squeeze in return.

"Hey, we haven't spent much time together, but if you need to talk to someone or come have a coffee sometime, just call me," he mused.

"Oh Bucky you're a gem," Loki gushed, smiling again, his eyes glistening a little.

"I try," the brunette chuckled.

"Now tell me, what do you need help with?" Loki replied.

"I can't find a nice casual suit for dinner tonight," he sighed.

"Ah, how many have you tried?" the younger man asked.

"A lot, mostly black and white or black and blue," Bucky answered.

"Why not try a different colour? Perhaps a nice crimson red?" Loki mused.

"Never thought of that, I always stick with black, blue or white," Bucky hummed, biting his lip a little.

"My dear, we are going to fix that," Loki chuckled, resting his hands under his chin, elbows planted on the table.

Bucky smiled fondly as he fiddled with the cuffs of his jacket. He could see Loki watching him from the corner of his eye, feeling a little embarrassed. Loki chuckled as he sat back in his chair, his eyes darting over to Thor who had just arrived back from the front counter.

"I put your food in with our bill Loki," he spoke.

"I'll pay for it don't you worry," Loki replied.

"I don't mind paying," Thor mused.

"Nonsense!" Loki chuckled.

"If you ladies are going to bicker then let me buy the lunch," Bucky interjected.

Thor and Loki fell silent as they stared at Bucky, who had a smug look on his face.

"Sorry, you were acting like a pair of women fighting over who pays for lunch," he mused.

"You, Bucky Barnes, are a cheeky sod," Loki huffed, smirking afterwards.

"He is isn't he. He should pay for lunch," Thor replied.

"Brother! That's so rude!" Loki exclaimed.

Bucky burst into fits of laughter as Loki and Thor began to bicker, yet again. He loved the fact that he could feel so comfortable around two people, he loved how he got along with them so easily. Bucky always used to have a hard time making friends, he was lucky enough to find Natasha and Clint. His heart sunk just at the thought of them, he missed them.

"Bucky?" Loki questioned.

"Hmm?" he answered, looking at the raven haired man.

"You're near tears darling, what's the matter?" Loki asked.

"Oh, sorry. I just uh...was thinking of my friends back in Brooklyn," he replied. "I kind of miss them, y'know," he squeaked out, his throat tightening a little.

"Oh Bucky," Loki soothed, his hand back on Bucky's comfortingly. "You'll see them again," he added.

"Yes, even if we have to join you on your endeavours," Thor chimed.

"Thank you, both of you," Bucky issued, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. "I'd love for you to meet them. I'm sure they would like to meet you too," he added.

"That would be wonderful," Loki whispered, smiling softly.

Thor's phone ran loudly as he jumped, quickly fishing it out of his pocket as he held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he spoke. "Yes, hold on, you what?" he added.

Loki looked over at Bucky who gave him a puzzled look and a small shrug.

"I'm with Bucky. No, no I can come over. Stop yelling at me! Did you get out of the wrong side of the bed my friend?" Thor continued. "Yes, okay I'll come over after lunch. Goodbye," he added, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Bucky questioned.

"Your idiot of a date, asking me if I'll go over and help him pick clothes for tonight," Thor replied.

"Wow, poor Steve," Bucky laughed.

"Steve?" Loki asked, puzzled.

"He's my 'date' for tonight," Bucky scoffed.

"No, he is very much your date whether you two like it or not," Thor muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say big guy," Bucky retorted.

"Hmm, quite," Loki hummed, a bit of suspicion in his voice.

It went unnoticed by Bucky and Thor as a waitress approached their table and placed their meals down. Loki's tone had completely changed, he knew that name, he had heard it before, possibly from Tony. But he hardly listened half the time. Perhaps he was too quick to judge, or maybe some further investigation would answer his question.

* * *

Steve was panicking immensely, so much so he was pacing non-stop in his lounge room. He had music playing on his stereo to try and calm his nerves. But not even the upbeat, heavy sound of Metallica could sooth those nerves. Whenever Steve was stressed, heavy metal or hard rock was his genre of choice. 'Master Of Puppets' was a brutal masterpiece and would have anyone jamming out to it. Yet not for Steve, no, not today, today was D-Day to him. He hadn't been on a date in a few years now. Was it even a date? _No, no it's not a date_ he thought. About an hour ago he called Thor, asking if he would come and help him pick clothes.

Steve was set on a crisp and suave suit, but he had so many choices, Steve hoarded suits like they were the last thing on Earth. You can never have too many suits though. As the solo came through on the song, Steve began to relax, pacing slower as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. If there was one thing he enjoyed, it was listening deeply to music and appreciating every piece of work put into it. He looked over at the clock, it was only 2pm, giving him at least five hours to get ready, depending on how long it took him to pick out a suit, he also had to grab something before he met Bucky at the restaurant. A hard knock at the door put Steve on high alert as he made his way down the hallway.

"About frickin' ti-" Steve paused, eyes widening a little once the door swung open.

"Hi Steve," the 'stranger' replied.

Steve's throat clenched up as he stood back from the door. His chest tightened up as his heart started pounding erratically in his chest. The one person he didn't want to see again, just showed up at his door.

"W-what are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"It-" the man started. "I've been away for a long time Steve, I thought you might want to see me again," he added.

Steve shook his head as anger boiled up inside him. Three years before he had met Tony, Steve was in full swing with a serious relationship. The relationship had flat lined once Steve had found out his then boyfriend was doing drugs and committing mild crimes.

"Richard, of all the people I have in my life right now. Why in the hell would I want to see you?" he questioned, coldly.

Richard shrugged lazily, his blue-grey eyes dark and hollow, black hair swept into a messy ponytail.

"We were in love Steve, and my time in jail, well, I realised how much I had hurt you. I just wanted to come here and apologise," he mumbled.

"Unbelievable," Steve whispered. "Un-fricking-believable!" he yelled. "After all this time you think you can just waltz back into my life and say you're sorry!" he continued, standing up straighter, his arms crossed over his chest. "You knew what you were doing. You didn't stop. You didn't care about me, about us. You're just another shallow, selfish low-life who I don't want in my life. No apology will fix what you did, so please, leave," he spat.

"Steve, you have to give me another chance," Richard pleaded.

"Leave. Now," Steve threatened.

"Steve," he continued.

"LEAVE!" Steve roared, fist slamming against the door frame, eyes filled with hatred.

"I think that is your cue to leave, my friend," a booming voice spoke.

Steve looked over Richard's shoulder as he saw Thor, his shoulders sagging in relief. Richard didn't say anything, he just gave Steve one last look to say 'I'm sorry' and then went on his way. Thor turned back from watching Richard leave, just catching Steve collapsing to the floor.

"Woah Steve, easy," he soothed, kneeling by his friend's side.

"Of all the times he could have come back. Why now?" Steve spoke, shakily.

Thor pulled Steve into his arms as he hugged the blonde tightly, trying to help Steve calm down.

"He's gone now Steve. We'll make sure he doesn't come back," he added.

"Thank you Thor," Steve mused, patting him lightly on the cheek. "I can always count on you to have my back," he added, smiling softly.

"That is why I am your best friend no?" Thor questioned, standing up as he helped Steve up also.

"You'll always be my best friend," he replied.

"And you too," Thor chuckled, tapping Steve roughly on the chest. "Now let's forget about that idiot and find you a nice suit for tonight," he continued, leading Steve back into his apartment.

"I have three of my favourites picked out, I just can't pick which one," Steve mused.

Thor followed him down to Steve's room as he pushed the door open and stood in front of the bed. Upon it lay three, well ironed, neat suits. One was a deep black with a navy blue undershirt and black tie, another a nice shade of grey with a black undershirt and red bow tie and the third was a subtle navy blue with a white undershirt and black bow tie. Thor didn't really have to think about it, he knew which one looked the best on Steve and knew Bucky would absolutely love it.

"This one," he spoke proudly, pointing to the navy blue one.

"You just picked that one because I wore it to Tony's unveiling of Stark Tower," Steve huffed.

"No, I picked it because it looks great on you. Bucky will love it," Thor replied.

"This isn't a date Thor," Steve groaned, picking up the other suits and putting them away.

"There you are, doubting yourself again Steve. You don't ask people out to fancy restaurants and say that it isn't a date," the blonde explained.

"I can't help but doubt everything right now. Thor, I haven't been with anyone since Tony. I haven't felt attracted to anyone. But Bucky is-he's just-" Steve paused.

"What you're looking for?" Thor questioned.

"Maybe. I don't know, I really don't. What if I fuck this up?" Steve asked.

Thor approached the other blonde, resting his hands on his shoulders, shaking him gently.

"There is one thing that Steven Rogers doesn't do, and that's fuck things up. You will be fine. Be yourself, that's what Bucky would want," he issued.

"Do you really think that Bucky and I would work?" Steve questioned, sounding a little timid.

"I would not doubt it for a second," Thor answered.

Steve nodded as he took a deep breath, turning around to grab the suit he was to wear this evening.

"Hey Thor?" he spoke, turning back.

"Yes Steve?" Thor questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know anything about flowers?" Steve asked, eyes glistening.

Thor could only smile in response.

* * *

City lights illuminated the streets as the day drew to a close. People filled the streets to grab those last few groceries, some to head to bars, some to head to clubs and those to head to formal gatherings at expensive restaurants. The roar of a car engine rumbled loudly as it swiftly swerved around the corner, pulling up to the curb. Bucky was dead on 7pm, he'd been ready an hour early anyway and decided to get to the restaurant as quick as he could. He knew Steve would be here soon, he always seemed to be the late one, not that Bucky minded. The brunette climbed out of his Camaro, locking it securely, before stepping up onto the pavement.

His new suit was quite an eye catcher, mainly because it looked absolutely amazing on him, and it just seemed to be a little different to what he usually wore. The suit was a suave jet black with a red undershirt, which was then complimented with a black bow tie with red stripes. Bucky's hair was neatly brushed, and had only a slight messy look to it, which is what he loved. People walked by him, pointing, staring. Women giggled, swooned or stopped in their tracks to get a good look at him. One woman was brave enough to approach him, clearly on her way to a club as her attire was nowhere near what would be worn to a bar or restaurant.

"Hey sugar," she purred, her ruby red lips pulled into a smile.

"Evening," Bucky replied, tilting his head in a kind gesture.

"My, a man with manners. You're exactly what I need," she whispered. "What's a pretty boy like you doing out here by himself?" she asked, tracing two of her fingers down Bucky's jaw.

His reaction was fast, too fast really, like a cheetah, but he had the woman's wrist in his and as he looked down at her, her blue eyes widening a little.

"I'm not alone, I'm waiting for someone," he spat, venomously.

"Oh, and who might that be? I don't see anybody," she answered, ripping her wrist from Bucky's grasp.

"That would be me, ma'am," a proud voice spoke.

Bucky's gaze fell on Steve, his lips parting as a small gasp left his lips. It felt like all the air was punched out of him, he couldn't even tear his eyes away. Steve looked sharp in the navy blue suit and the white undershirt. The bow tie was discarded, replaced by the tie as Steve had found it more fitting. His hair was parted, sitting neat and tidy unlike the usual mess he usually had. He was also sporting a set of war medals on his suit jacket, looking rather valiant. Bucky approached him, forgetting about the scantly dressed woman behind him. Others around them still stared, whispered and gossiped about the two males before them.

"You look like you stepped out of the forties," he commented, smiling softly.

"I love the forties look sometimes, especially when I'm trying to impress a beautiful date," Steve replied.

Bucky's heart swelled as the heat rose to his cheeks.

"This is a date?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Steve questioned.

"Touche," Bucky chuckled. "And these?" he hummed, tapping the medals gently.

"My grandfather's," Steve replied, smiling widely.

"You look great," Bucky commented.

"So do you, you look stunning," Steve mused, eyes twinkling slightly.

"Sir," Bucky whispered, grinning like a fool.

"Oh I'm sir now am I?" Steve chuckled. "Well, in that case, you might find these to your liking," he added, pulling the flowers out from behind him. "I don't know if you're that big into flowers, but, a little birdy told me they're your favourite," he continued.

"Oh Steve," Bucky gushed, his fingers twisting around the floral paper that held the bouquet together. "You even got the colours right," he added.

Steve grinned as he clasped his hands behind his back, looking like a soldier standing before a loved one.

"Soft white Carnations to symbolise good luck and deep red Carnations for affection," he mused.

"You're like a big teddy bear around me," Bucky chuckled, smelling the flowers. "I'll put these in the back of my car, so they are safe," he added.

Steve nodded as he watched Bucky leaning into his car, his suit jacket riding up a little, revealing the edge of his underwear.

"Oh," Steve gasped, averting his gaze.

A few people who were outside smoking, snickered a little at Steve's reaction, making the blonde blush a deep shade of red. Almost as red as he Carnations he had picked out for Bucky.

"Ready to go?" Bucky questioned, appearing in front of him again.

"Absolutely," Steve replied.

"Oh and thanks," Bucky mused, leaning up to press a kiss on Steve's cheek. "You're a gentleman," he whispered, breath ghosting on Steve's lips.

The blonde was blushing again as he held his arm out to Bucky, who looped his arm through Steve's, smiling widely.

"I didn't know I would be getting the full treatment," he joked, squeezing Steve's arm a little.

"What can I say? I'm a gentlemanly person," Steve chuckled, sauntering through the restaurant doors.

Olympus Bistro was a well known and loved restaurant in Manhattan, a lot of people who could afford it every once in a while would eat there. Outside it looked fairly small, but inside, it was like a palace, a ballroom even. Chandeliers hung down from the high ceilings, which were decorated with a lot of Renaissance imagery, wooden beams adding some wow factor to it. Tables were laden with fresh cleaned table cloths in an array of different colours ranging from deep reds, light blues, greens and the odd black and whites here and there. It was a majestic piece of architecture, built only two years ago, receiving a five star rating in under two months after opening.

"Wow," Bucky breathed, scanning his eyes everywhere, taking in the sounds of the music playing from a beautifully decorated stereo, which looked more like something from the sixties.

"They usually have a jazz band, but they only come along every second Saturday and Sunday," Steve explained.

"That's okay, the music at the moment is great," Bucky replied.

Steve smiled softly as they approached the front counter where a waitress was standing.

"Good evening gentlemen, how can I help you?" she asked, smiling kindly.

"Reservation for Rogers, thank you ma'am," Steve answered.

Bucky couldn't help but titter at how he was speaking, but he quite liked it.

"Ah yes, we have you on table twelve, it overlooks the pier and the garden is that okay?" the waitress questioned.

"That's perfect," Steve replied.

"Right this way then," she mused, picking up a few menus.

Steve's arm slipped from Bucky's as he laced his fingers with Bucky's and tugged him close, grinning like an idiot.

"Stop it," Bucky laughed, tugging his hand as they followed the waitress.

"Here we are, I'll come back soon to take your order," she mused, pulling both seats out, before going back to serve other customers.

"She's nice," Bucky chimed, sitting down in his seat.

"The staff here are all very nice, I don't come here often, only on special occasions," Steve replied.

"Oh? And what special occasion is this?" Bucky questioned, resting his chin on his hands.

"A very, very, special date with a handsome young man," Steve answered, winking at the brunette.

"Okay you really need to stop that or I will spontaneously combust," Bucky huffed.

Steve burst out laughing, slapping his hand on his knee like an old man, his face scrunching up. Bucky snorted as he shook his head, looking down at his hands, before looking back up at Steve.

"I love when you laugh," he commented.

"Stop," Steve chuckled.

"Hey, this is payback, you punk," Bucky retorted.

"Jerk," Steve huffed.

Bucky grinned as he scanned his eyes over the menu and the wine list.

"Do you want one glass of wine, seeing as we are driving, we should be okay in a couple of hours," he mused.

"Sounds great, pick whatever one you want," Steve replied.

"You should pick," Bucky soothed.

"Guess my favourite, let's have a little fun with this," Steve issued, eyeing Bucky up and down.

The brunette blushed as he scanned over the list, there were quite a few, mostly French or Italian wine, a few being from Australia also.

"Is it an Italian wine?" he asked, looking over at Steve.

The blue eyed blonde nodded, a smile crossing his face.

"Hmm," Bucky hummed.

"The variety?" Steve queried.

"Uh...Marsala?" Bucky answered.

"Good, you know your wine," Steve replied. "I'm impressed," he added.

"Is it Pellegrino?" Bucky questioned, looking a little hopeful.

Steve slowly clapped as he sat up in his seat.

"Well darn, you got me," he chuckled.

"That's my favourite wine," Bucky whispered.

He watched Steve's smile falter as his face changed into that of amazement and slight shock.

"Gee, are we more alike than we think or what?" he questioned, grinning afterwards.

"You're an ass, I thought something was wrong going by your face," Bucky sighed.

"Sorry," Steve apologised, leaning forward. "If it's any consolation, I kind of hoped that it was your favourite too," he added.

"You're just saying that," Bucky replied, placing the menu down.

"I'm not," Steve whispered, his hand finding Bucky's as he laced his fingers through the brunette's. "I mean it," he soothed.

Bucky's heart did a flip in his chest as he felt Steve's thumb brushing gently on his knuckles. He couldn't actually believe he was here, in a fancy restaurant, with Steve, with a beautiful man in general for that matter.

"Y'know, I came here for work, I never expected to make a friend in the process," he issued.

"Friends...you have Thor, Bruce, Claire and Bianca too," Steve replied.

"Yeah, I do, but I mean, a friend like you who treats me kind and everything," Bucky mumbled.

"Maybe something more," Steve hummed.

"What?" Bucky whispered, a little taken aback.

Steve simply shrugged as he lifted Bucky's hand and kissed it gently, resting his lips there for a moment as he side glanced at Bucky.

"I really like you Bucky," he mused.

"I really like you too Steve," the brunette answered, the heat rising by his collar.

"We'll see how it goes," Steve spoke fondly, before letting go of Bucky's hand.

The pair fell silent as they looked at their menus again, stealing glances at each other from across the table. Steve averted his gaze from the menu when he heard a calm and slightly romantic blues song come on, it was perfect for dancing. He looked over at Bucky and smirked as he stood from his chair.

"Steve?" Bucky asked, worriedly.

The blonde held his hand out to Bucky, smiling down at him.

"Care to dance?" he questioned.

"I don't know how to dance," Bucky whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"I'll teach you," Steve replied.

Bucky couldn't really say no, so he took Steve's hand, grasping it gently as he was pulled to his feet.

_I must have been through about a million girls_  
_I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone_  
_I didn't care how much they cried, no sir_  
_Their tears left me cold as a stone_

Steve led him down to the small dance floor where a few other people were up slow dancing. Bucky turned around to face Steve, his eyes glistening a little. Steve smiled softly, resting one hand on Bucky's lower back, the other clasping his hand. Bucky chuckled as he slid his hand up Steve's arm to his shoulder.

"Just listen to the music, feel it, move with me," Steve soothed.

The pair began to move to the sound of the music, Bucky surprisingly keeping in time with Steve.

_But then I fooled around and fell in love_  
_I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did_  
_I fooled around and fell in love_  
_I fooled around and fell in love_

"Oh wow, awkward song," Bucky whispered.

"Doesn't matter," Steve hummed, swaying as he and Bucky moved in a circle, keeping their eyes fixed on each other.

It was a beautiful moment, so much so, it had caught some people's attention. They watched the pairs dance, but mainly focused on Steve and Bucky. The brunette could hear a few women saying "how beautiful" or "look how happy those two young men are" to their friends. It only made Bucky smile as he looked down briefly, before looking back at Steve.

"Hold on," the blonde whispered.

Bucky didn't have time to register what Steve had said, before he was suddenly leaning backwards, Steve's arm keeping him steady. His eyes were wide as Steve smirked, bringing him back up quickly. Bucky blushed because he was practically flush against Steve's chest now.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Steve chuckled.

"Not at all, just a little more warning next time," Bucky replied.

"Noted," Steve answered, giving a small nod.

"Punk," Bucky huffed.

"Jerk," Steve retorted.

Bucky grinned, leaning forward as he rested his head on Steve's shoulder, feeling Steve's head lean into the touch. He'd never felt so damn happy before, this was the greatest night Bucky had ever had, and it wasn't even finished yet.

"You still look beautiful," Steve whispered.

The brunette chuckled quietly, shaking his head a little.

"Sir," he hummed.

"Quit it with the sir," Steve laughed.

"Nah, I like it, especially when you're dressed like that," Bucky mused.

"Fine," Steve sighed, with a smile.

The song slowly began to fade as Steve and Bucky pulled apart, Steve lifting Bucky's hand again as he pressed his soft lips on the top of the brunette's hand.

"Thank you for dancing with me," he soothed.

"Anything for you," Bucky whispered.

Steve smiled widely as they made their way back to their table, the waitress turning up at just the right time. She took their orders and Steve and Bucky found themselves alone again, glancing at each other now and again.

"This place is really great, I feel bad for not having to pay though. This must be a fortune," Bucky commented.

"It's my treat," Steve replied.

Bucky nodded understandably, resting his hands on the table as he looked around him. He jumped slightly when he felt a touch on his hand, relaxing when he saw it was Steve again.

"Hey Buck?" he spoke, tilting his head.

"Mm?" Bucky hummed.

"I think this is the beginning of something unique," Steve replied.

Bucky just smiled.

* * *

"Have a nice night gentlemen," a waiter spoke, bowing to Bucky and Steve as they left.

They had spent at least two hours at the restaurant, most of the time being taken up by dancing, or being talked to by other customers. It was a pleasant night, neither of them really wanted to see it come to an end. But it didn't have to, not yet. Bucky had his arm looped through Steve's again as the pair stopped by Bucky's Camaro.

"Do you want to go for a walk to the pier? It isn't fair, then maybe you could come over to my apartment so I can show you some photos you asked about," Steve mused.

"I'd love to," Bucky replied.

Steve smiled as he guided Bucky down the street, passing his motorcycle on the way there.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages," the brunette admitted.

"Yeah?" Steve replied, glancing at Bucky.

"Yeah, I mean, sure I've had those fun moments, but they didn't happen often. This though, this was great, the food, the wine, the dancing and the company. It was fantastic," Bucky continued, squeezing Steve's arm gently.

"I'm glad about that, because I'd love to do it again," Steve hummed.

"I can deal with that," Bucky chimed, smiling widely.

The pier was a beautiful sight, giving citizens a clear view of the Hudson River. The water glistened from the lights that illuminated the boardwalk which Bucky and Steve now stood upon.

"This really is gorgeous," Bucky whispered.

"Isn't it?" Steve replied, smiling softly, his eyes scanning the view. "This would make a great picture," he added.

"I think so too," Bucky answered.

"Really?" Steve questioned.

"Really," Bucky replied.

Steve rested his cheek on Bucky's head as he held him close to his side as the wind seemed to pick up slightly. They remained silent for a while, basking in the beauty of Manhattan, the beauty of everything.

"Bucky," Steve spoke, breaking the silence that was starting to annoy him now.

"Steve," Bucky replied jokingly, tilting his head as he looked at Steve.

"Y'know, I never realised how beautifully blue your eyes go when you're happy," the blonde commented.

"Oh," Bucky whispered, his cheeks going a little rosy.

"You have to let me draw you sometime. Become my muse, as well as my client, and a well as my friend, or wherever this takes us," Steve soothed.

"You say the darnedest things Steve Rogers," Bucky chuckled, his eyes locking with Steve's gaze.

It was at that moment that the world may have just stopped and now Bucky and Steve were the only ones not frozen in the lapse. Steve's pupils were dilated slightly, Bucky didn't know if he should say something or not. It was a perfect moment for a kiss, just a simple one. Bucky could hear Steve's heart pounding erratically and felt his breath ghosting on his lips. He was ready, this had to be it, it had to be now, or maybe never. Quit doubting yourself Buck he thought. The pair were closer than they had been before, faces inching in slowly, it had to be...

"Get a goddamn room!" a voice yelled.

Steve pulled back at lightning speed, his hand moving away from Bucky as he averted his gaze. The moment had been lost and Bucky felt like it was a punch in the gut.

"I'm sorry," Steve whispered. "I shouldn't have been so hasty," he added.

"It's fine," Bucky squeaked out, biting his lip as a tear threatened to fall.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked, looking at Bucky worriedly.

"Yeah, just got something in my eye, I'm fine," he lied, his jaw clenching.

"Do you want to stay here for a little longer or would you like to come and see these photos?" Steve questioned.

"Could I have a moment, by myself?" Bucky asked.

"Of course, I'll be right over there," Steve replied, pointing to a bench that was near the entrance to the pier.

"Thanks," Bucky whispered.

Once Steve had taken his leave, Bucky let that small wretched tear out, wiping it away quickly as he let out a shudder. They were so close, and some jackass had to ruin it and throw both of them off their posts. Bucky choked back a sob as he looked up at the sky, admiring the few stars that were somewhat visible in the night sky.

"You're such an idiot Bucky," he scolded, shoving his hands in his pant pockets.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed Natasha's number, he had to talk to her, she always had a way of comforting him. On the second ring, she picked up.

"Bucky? You never call at a time like this, is something wrong? Are you okay?" she questioned, sounding panicked.

"He nearly kissed me Nat," Bucky replied.

"Who?" she asked.

"Steve," Bucky murmured.

"Oh honey. What happened?" Natasha replied.

"I fucked it up Nat, I was too eager. I wanted it to happen then some asshole yelled at us to get a room and we just pulled away. I should have just fucking went for it but I didn't because I'm so damn pathetic," he explained.

"Bucky listen to me. You're a great person and Steve is obviously interested if he is taking you to dinner and hugging you and kissing your cheek. Be patient, the time will come, whether it be a good or bad situation, you'll get that moment and you'll love it, you'll cherish it forever," Natasha answered.

"You're just saying that because your first kiss with Clint was when he was saving you from a burning building," Bucky chuckled.

"Shut up, it was romantic for us," she huffed.

Bucky snorted as he kicked his foot lightly on the wooden boardwalk, glancing over at Steve who was busy watching some birds across from him.

"He's really somethin' Nat," he hummed.

"Well then keep going on dates with him. Just watch, you'll be smitten in no time," Natasha replied.

"You're the best, you know that?" Bucky sighed contently.

"It's what friends do," Natasha issued.

"I better go, I'm keeping Steve waiting," he replied.

"Alright, I love you, and miss you. Clint and I are coming for a visit in three weeks," Natasha mused.

"Oh I can't wait," Bucky gushed. "I love you too, bye," he added, ending the call.

He took a deep breath as he put his phone away and turned back to where Steve was. Steve looked up then and smiled a little, standing from the bench. Bucky smiled back as he made his way back over to Steve, slipping his arm around the blonde's waist.

"Sorry, had to call a friend," he spoke apologetically.

"That's fine, you ready to go?" Steve questioned.

"Of course, race you?" Bucky teased.

"Absolutely not," Steve replied, frowning slightly.

"I was joking," Bucky chuckled.

Steve scoffed as Bucky dropped him off at his bike, before jogging up to his Camaro. He quickly slipped inside as he turned the stereo up loud, some Slash playing through the speakers. The brunette shoved the key in the ignition, the engine roaring and revving like a mighty beast. He could see Steve down the street who gave a small wave, pulling out onto the road. Bucky followed, tailing behind Steve, honking his horn as he flashed the blonde a smile. Steve laughed as he revved his Harley, zooming forward a little. However, Bucky was hot on his tail, pulling into the other lane as he came up beside Steve.

"You're gonna' lose punk!" Bucky jeered, putting his foot on the gas.

He flew by Steve who chuckled again, shaking his head. Steve just followed behind Bucky who was much further up than him. The lights up ahead flashed to yellow as Steve slowed a bit. But Bucky was too caught up in the adrenaline rush that his hazard perception was futile. Steve's eyes widened when he saw another car coming down the street on the left.

"Shit," he cursed, picking up speed again.

Suddenly, the light shone bright red, Bucky slamming on the brakes, but it was too late. The other sports car crashed into the Camaro, metal creaking and crunching as Bucky's car spun three times. There was that high pitch screaming that echoed, as the tires on Steve's Harley screamed, practically smelling of burnt rubber as he came to a sudden stop. Bystanders began rushing to the cars as we as Steve, who was hot on his toes, his head filled with the horrid noises of Bucky's screams of excruciating agony.

"BUCKY!" he roared, his voice echoing through the street.

* * *

**A/N: And commence people screaming because I left it on a cliffhanger. Now, I have to let you know I won't be updating for a bit, going on a holiday for a week, won't have my notebook with me to write, I'll be too busy anyway. I'll try get straight into it when I get back. The next chapter the first half will be a bit fast paced with the whole accident and such because with what happens it has to be fast paced, it can't go slow or it'll look weird. You will also see a different side to Steve, obviously because of Richard and because of his worries about Bucky, he'll be a very angry person. Also the part about Richard, just a little blast from Steve's past that wasn't Tony. I hope you enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 5 -An Unsung Hero

**_"We loved with a love that was more than love." - Edgar Allan Poe_**

* * *

Smoke billowed up into the sky like a mini tornado, blackening out the moonlight from certain angles down below. Citizens were rushing to the aid of the occupants in the two cars that had collided. Their yells were masked by the cries of pain that came from the red Camaro. Bucky's eyes were streaming with tears as he tried to free his arm from the crushed side of his car, yet every time he moved it, he only screamed in agony. The windscreen was shattered, a few pieces of glass had slashed cuts on Bucky's face and neck, bruises forming there also. His airbag only softened the impact a little as his nose was bleeding terribly, the blood running down his mouth and chin.

"BUCKY!" a voice droned.

Bucky's ears were ringing as he tried to get out of his dazed state. He knew that voice, it had to be Steve's, even if it was all drawn out, he still knew it was Steve's.

"STEVE!" he cried out, arm twinging again.

"Let me through! Move!" Steve yelled, pushing people aside.

He raced to Bucky's car, pulling the door open as shards of glass fell on the road.

"Bucky? Bucky I'm here. Try to stay calm," Steve spoke.

"Steve, I-I can't feel the lower half of my arm. I can't fucking feel it," Bucky sobbed, throat choked up from the tears.

"It's okay. You'll be fine. Don't panic please. Stay calm," Steve soothed.

"I'm an idiot. I'm such an idiot," the brunette cried, face contorting as another wave of pain hit him.

"Bucky take my hand," Steve ordered, holding his hand out.

He did as he was told, grasping Steve's hand tightly as he took in sharp breaths, his eyes red and puffy from all the tears.

"Don't leave me here Steve," he pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Steve replied.

"Promise?" Bucky asked.

"I swear Bucky, I swear," Steve whispered, his eyes welling with salty tears.

"Steve I-ugh!" Bucky yelled, throwing his head back, teeth clenching together.

"Squeeze my hand when it hurts," Steve issued.

"I don't-" Bucky paused, muffling a groan with his mouth closed. "Don't want to hurt you," he gasped.

"I don't care, just do it," Steve assured him.

Bucky nodded slightly, his lips parting as he let out a shaky breath.

"What's that smell?" he wavered, eyes widening in panic.

Steve turned his gaze to the front of the car as he saw smoke, and little flecks of orange and yellow.

"Fire," he whispered. "Shit there's a fire!" he yelled, jumping to his feet.

"What!" Bucky exclaimed. "Oh god no, no, no, no," he stammered, breaking down again as new tears flowed from his eyes.

"Everybody get back!" Steve roared, his heart rate jumping as he let go of Bucky's hand.

"Steve don't!" Bucky yelled.

"I'm still here Bucky, it's okay. I'm going to get you out," he replied, voice shaky.

"You can't, my arm is stuck," Bucky sobbed. "One of us has to get out of here alive," he added.

"Don't say that," Steve snapped, leaning into the car. "I'm going to push this as hard as I can, if it moves, get your arm out and get away from here," he ordered.

"No! Not without you!" Bucky yelled hoarsely.

Steve's stomach churned as the tears fell, his hands bracing the mangled metal of Bucky's car. He pushed his full weight on it, letting out a yell as the metal creaked, his muscles tensing in his arms. Bucky cried out as the pressure was taken off his arm, looking worse than Steve had first thought.

"Go!" Steve screamed.

With the little energy that he had, Bucky practically tumbled from the car, cradling his left arm as he tried to balance himself, but he felt so damn weak. Steve scrambled from the Camaro as he rushed to Bucky, wrapping his arm around the brunette's waist, pulling him up as they made their escape.

"It's going to blow!" a citizen exclaimed.

Steve looked back in fear as the flames grew bigger, engulfing the car. In that split second, he dropped to the ground with Bucky, shielding him completely. The explosion rang through the streets as tiny bits of debris showered down on the road, smoke forming in a small cloud before slowly dispersing.

"Bucky," Steve whispered, coughing slightly as he moved his arm away.

"I'm okay," he replied, a gravely tone in his voice.

"Oh thank god," Steve gasped out, his breathing coming out in short pants.

Sirens could be heard in the distance as Steve helped Bucky to his feet again, arm wrapped tightly around the shaking brunette. Bystanders started cheering and clapping as Steve scanned his eyes around himself and Bucky, there were people everywhere.

"Hear that Steve?" Bucky rasped. "You're a hero," he added, holding in the pain that still shot up the upper half of his arm.

Steve pulled Bucky into his arms, his cries uncontrollable now as he smoothed his hand through Bucky's hair. He was relieved, so relieved that he just cried and shook violently, the fear still pumping through his veins.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered.

"Wait, what about the other car?" Bucky questioned, sounding panicked.

The blonde looked down the street, the sports car looking only damaged on the front, an ambulance blocking his view of the driver.

"I don't know Buck," he spoke, swallowing the lump in his throat.

He waited for a reply, but nothing came, it was then that Steve noticed the heavy weight on him. Bucky was limp against him, head lolled to the side.

"Bucky?" he choked out. "No, no...Bucky come on wake up," he whispered.

His hands grasped Bucky's face as he stared at the brunette's motionless facial features.

"Bucky," he wavered. "Bucky!" he yelled, shaking him slightly, before pulling him back into his arms.

"Steve!" a loud voice called.

Steve looked away from Bucky as Thor came racing over, panting heavily.

"Thor he's not waking up, he won't move," Steve cried.

"Let the paramedics take him," Thor issued, as two came up behind him with a stretcher.

"I can't," Steve whispered.

Thor came up beside Steve as he took Steve's hands away from Bucky, the paramedics being there to get him onto the stretcher. Steve covered his mouth with his hand as he shook his head, watching Bucky being taken away.

"I should have warned him. I should have flashed my lights or something," he choked out.

"This is not your fault Steve, it was an accident," Thor soothed.

"No it is my fault Thor! This is all my fault and god knows if anything bad happens to Bucky I'll never forgive myself!" he yelled, dropping onto the concrete pavement as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Steve," Thor whispered, his arm wrapping comfortingly around the blonde. "Let me take you to the hospital," he offered.

"No I'll go myself," Steve snapped.

"You're not fit to drive," Thor replied.

"I'm fine," Steve growled, getting to his feet. "But whoever ran into Bucky, he's a fucking dead man," he spat, eyes ridden with anger.

Thor didn't try to stop him at all, he knew that he shouldn't interfere when Steve got angry. He watched as Steve stormed over to his Harley, revving it as he turned down the other street, the engine roaring into the distance. Thor let out a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, the crowds starting to move away now. He had only seen Steve rescuing Bucky, knowing that it would make the news somehow. As he walked back to his car he looked to the other ambulance, his eyes bulging when he saw familiar locks of black hair and a green and gold scarf.

"Loki," he gasped.

* * *

The hospital smelt and looked like death, it was a place that no one really liked to be in. It was eerie and cold, it really could do with renovations. Parents sat in the waiting room with their sick children in their laps as they slept. It was morbid and it didn't help that if had started raining outside, the lights flickering from dodgy wiring. A sudden gust of wind blew into the lobby as paramedics ran in with a patient on a stretcher.

"We've got a twenty-three year old male, involved in a collision with another car. He's unconscious and isn't responding to any touch or sound, possible internal bleeding!" one exclaimed, as nurses and doctors ran to their aid.

Suddenly, the doors burst open again as Thor barged into the lobby.

"Where is my brother!" he yelled.

"Sir, he's being taken into surgery, he might have internal bleeding. I'm going to have to ask you to sit down," a nurse soothed.

"No I have to see him!" Thor roared.

"Sir please," the nurse snapped, holding the tall blonde back.

"Thor," a voice spoke.

He turned, seeing Steve standing behind him, his eyes like saucers. Thor frowned before lunging at Steve as anger and fear took over him. Steve was slammed against the wall, the wind almost knocked out of him as Thor glared at him.

"My brother is in surgery because of Bucky!" he spat.

"Thor just hold on a minute," Steve replied, hand on Thor's arm.

"Do not touch me! He could die because of him!" the blonde screamed.

"You don't know that Thor! It was a fucking accident!" Steve roared.

A nurse had come along to intervene but Steve shook his head at her as a warning to stay back.

"How dare you, Loki is by all means a great man!" Thor exclaimed.

"I know Thor, I know. Calm down, please. For the sake of everybody, there's kids in here for Christ's sake," Steve whispered.

Thor's eyes softened, his grip loosening on Steve as the blonde collapsed in his friend's arms.

"I'm so sorry," he wavered, body shaking as he began to weep.

"It's okay Thor, it'll be okay," Steve soothed, wrapping his arms around him. "I didn't see who was in the other car. I didn't know it was Loki," he added.

"You said whoever hit Bucky was a dead man," Thor sobbed.

"I won't hurt your brother Thor. I'm sorry I said that, I really am. I didn't even know Loki was your brother, at least I know...that he's the one Tony is seeing," Steve whispered.

"I cannot lose my brother," the blonde choked out.

"You won't, stay positive," Steve hummed.

A loud yell came from down the hallway and Steve lifted his head up, recognising that yell.

"Bucky," he whispered.

"Go see him," Thor issued, moving away from Steve as he slumped into one of the plastic chairs.

"I'll be back I promise," he replied.

Steve broke into a run as he went through another set of doors, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Where is he!" Bucky screamed, his voice choked up.

The blonde stopped outside the room, seeing Bucky conscious and looking extremely distressed.

"Mr Barnes you have to keep still!" a doctor yelled.

"Not until I know where Steve is!" Bucky roared, trying to wriggle free from the nurses grips.

Steve could feel tears welling up in his eyes again as he stared through the small window. A nurse whispered to Bucky who had his head hung, chest heaving, teeth gritted from the pain that he could still only feel in his shoulder area.

"Look up," the other nurse spoke.

Bucky slowly raised his head, his eyes streaming with tears as he stared at the window. He gave out a choked cry, a small smile managing to show on his face as he gazed at Steve. The blonde sniffled a little, resting his palm on the window, a tear falling down his cheek. He really wanted to go in there and comfort Bucky, but knew he would have to wait.

"I'm right here with you," he spoke, which only appeared as a message that Bucky had to lip read.

"I know," Bucky replied, resting his right hand over his heart.

Steve could feel himself blushing as he looked away for a moment, before looking back. He felt so guilty not being able to be in there with him. His left arm looked pretty mangled up and Steve didn't know what would happen because of it.

"I have to go, I'll still be here. I'll come in as soon as I'm allowed to," Steve issued.

"Okay," Bucky answered.

The blonde's hand dropped from the window as he turned and left, wiping the tears from his eyes. Thor looked up when he saw him, standing up as he ran a hand through his hair. The roles were reversed now after a few moments ago. Steve was embraced in a comforting hug by Thor as he broke down in his best friend's arms. He hadn't been filled with this much emotion since he lost his parents, he'd bottled a lot up for so long.

"I'm sorry Thor. I'm sorry," Steve wept, grip tightening on Thor's baggy shirt.

"It's alright my friend. I am here for you as you are for me," he soothed.

"Thor, his arm, its-" Steve paused, coughing back tears.

"What ever happens we will find a way to work around this, everything will be okay," Thor issued, pulling away as he held Steve at arms length. "You were a brave man tonight Steve. You saved not only Bucky's life, but thousands of others who stood around or tried to help," he continued.

Steve nodded as he wiped more tears away with the sleeve of his suit jacket, his eyes puffed up and bloodshot. He didn't want to be deemed a hero, he was only doing what was right, he'd be selfish to leave someone to die. He was so mixed with emotion that he couldn't stay on one of them for very long. Now, now he was angry, angry at himself, angry at Bucky for being somewhat reckless and he was angry at Loki too. If Bucky lost his arm, he would be devastated and Steve wouldn't even know how to help him out.

"You know, part of this is Loki's fault right?" he mused, jaw clenching.

"It is no ones fault. You said it was an accident," Thor replied.

"Yes, until I just remembered how damn fast Loki must have been going," Steve spat.

"What is wrong with you Steve!" Thor yelled.

"Everything! Everything is wrong!" the blonde screamed. "You have no idea how angry I am with all the things that have happened! Part of this is because of that bastard Richard, the other is because of all this!" he continued, waving his hand in the air. "This is me worrying about Bucky, but in an angry way because I have so much negativity in my mind right now my emotions are all over the shop!" he snapped.

"Are you even considering how others may feel!" Thor roared, pulling Steve down a narrow hallway. "Do you care how I feel? How Bucky feels? Do you!" he added, fists clenched.

"Of course I do or I wouldn't be here!" Steve exclaimed. "I just- I just...ugh I fucked up!" he yelled, grasping the short strands of blonde hair on his head.

"You did not fuck up," Thor answered, appearing to be calming down again.

"Thor we nearly kissed tonight, Bucky and I. Until a guy yelled at us. You have no idea how badly I wanted to kiss him. I just wanted to pull him back, cup his face and kiss those lips of his. But I felt like I was being too forward," Steve explained, sagging against the wall.

"You are a fool Steve. All these years I have known you, and you're still like a timid deer," Thor issued. "Bucky spoke to me about you. He spoke so greatly of you. I think he may have wanted it too. To hell with what people think, when you get given an opportunity you grab it by the balls," he added.

Steve suddenly snorted as he choked on air, his face going bright red as he coughed. Thor could only let out a booming laugh as he hunched over, his hands resting on his knees as tears streamed from his eyes.

"S-stop we can't laugh at a hospital," Steve gasped out, bracing himself against the wall.

"I'm sorry, for that was bad timing," Thor replied, his face red from all the laughing.

The pair settled down as they lent against the wall and stared at each other. Steve hated when he and Thor got angry at each other, it was rare, yet every time it happened it broke Steve's heart.

"I hate when we fight," he mumbled.

"Aye," Thor answered.

"Really Thor? Again with your medieval talk, you certainly live up to your name," Steve chuckled.

"People really did think I was the God of Thunder back in high school. I played along with it, it is so accustom to me now," he replied.

"Wouldn't have you any other way pal," Steve mused.

"Mr Odinson?" a soft voice spoke.

"Yes?" he responded, turning his attention to a nurse.

"This is Mr Laufeyson's phone. It's broken, we believe he may have been calling someone while driving," she replied.

"Thank you miss," Thor answered, taking the phone as he looked back at Steve. "How could he be so stupid?" he questioned, eyebrows knitting together.

Steve said nothing as he swallowed the lump in his throat, watching Thor's face become rid of all emotion. It all lay in his eyes, which were burning with rage.

"And this is Mr Barnes' phone," the nurse continued, holding it out to Steve.

"Thank you," Steve spoke, taking it in his hand.

"Mr Laufeyson will be out of surgery soon if you'd like to follow me," the nurse informed.

Thor looked at Steve again as he shook his head, his face stone cold.

"I will be back later," he muttered. "Steve, if you see Loki at all, and if he is awake, tell him how much of a fool he is," he added, patting Steve on the shoulder as he made a quick exit out of the lobby.

The puzzled nurse left without another word, leaving Steve alone in the hallway, the light flickering above him. He turned the phone around in his hand, smoothing his thumb over the hairline crack that went diagonally across the screen. Apart from that, it was still working and Steve swiped his finger across the screen. The wallpaper was a picture of the city, one that Bucky must have quickly snapped upon arriving in Manhattan. Steve smiled softly as he flicked the screen again and an electronic post-it note came up. His heart swelled as he read it, smile growing wider.

"Big date with Steve. Can't wait," he whispered. "Aw Bucky," he hummed.

Steve locked the phone, keeping it safely in his hand, until it started ringing. He held it up as the called ID read 'Natasha' on it, Steve figured it must be Bucky's friend from Brooklyn.

"Hello?" he spoke, after pressing the green button.

"Bucky?" a voice replied.

"No, this is Steve," he responded.

"Steve? Oh Steve! It's great to finally put a voice to your name. Um, why do you have Bucky's phone? Is he okay?" Natasha questioned.

"He was in a car accident," Steve replied.

"What!" Natasha exclaimed. "Please tell me he's okay!" she yelled, sounding a little choked up.

"He's conscious, but his arm...it is pretty messed up," Steve issued. "It's a long story, I'll leave it to Bucky to tell you," he added.

"Oh my god," Natasha sobbed, making Steve's heart sink a little.

There was a loud thump and then a male voice as Steve heard Natasha's cries disappearing until he could only hear them faintly.

"Hello? Steve, are you still there?" the male voice asked.

"Yeah, still here," Steve replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry about that, Natasha's pretty shaken up. I'm Clint," he answered.

"Nice to hear from you Clint," Steve murmured, leaning back on the wall.

"How's Bucky? Natasha couldn't really make out anything except for his name and yours," Clint replied.

Steve sighed as he felt like he was repeating himself yet again. But this time he gave Clint a longer version, explaining about the car exploding and so on. There was a moment of silence on the other end as Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Clint?" he spoke.

"Sorry, sorry...I'm just in shock that's all," Clint answered. "Have you seen him yet?" he asked.

"Only briefly, the doctors had to attend to him and such, I'll be seeing him later," Steve mused.

"Thank you Steve," Clint replied. "Thank you for saving his life. You have no idea how thankful we are," he added.

Steve relaxed a little, running his free hand through his hair.

"I couldn't leave him there," he choked out, eyes watering at the memories that haunted him from a few hours ago.

"We're really glad he has you there. Whenever he calls it's always 'Steve this' or 'Steve that' he's taken a liking to you Steve, maybe even more than that. I hope you aren't just toying with him," Clint explained.

"Of course not, no...Bucky's wonderful. He's made a real impact on me, I'm pretty fond of him," Steve replied.

"Good, show him that then," Clint whispered.

"I will," the blonde boasted, hearing Clint sigh thankfully.

"I better go and make sure Nat is okay. We might come to Manhattan in a week instead of three," he mused.

"Don't rush yourselves. I'll take care of Bucky," Steve assured Clint.

"Alright, thank you again. We'll keep in touch," Clint replied.

"Bye," Steve hummed, ending the call.

His shoulders sagged as he rested his head against the wall. Steve was again stricken by overwhelming emotion, the tears pooling in his eyes as they rained down his cheeks. He slid down to the floor, burying his head in his arms and sobbed. Steve was alone in the hallway, letting every piece of emotion out as his shoulders shook violently. How could a fantastic night turn into something so tragic?

* * *

Sunlight shone brightly through the crack in the curtains in Steve's apartment. He'd spent hours at the hospital, but found it impossible to even get to Bucky when he tried. He decided to come back home and crashed on the sofa as soon as he got there, falling into a deep sleep. Steve's lustrous blue eyes slid open, tired and weary from all the crying he had done the night before. A groan slipped from his lips as he turned on his back, feeling a wet nose nudge his hand.

"Hey Cap," he mumbled, sounding groggy.

The Labrador whined slightly, before resting his head on Steve's stomach and looking at him.

"I know pal, I know," he whispered.

Cap huffed through his nose as Steve chuckled and scratched him behind the ear. He squinted at the clock in the room, seeing that it read 11am. Steve groaned, it wasn't like him to sleep in so late, but then again it was Sunday. But he felt kind of bad, because Bucky was probably waiting for him.

"Hey Cap, what say we take a snap for Uncle Buck so he doesn't feel so lonely in that grimy old hospital?" he questioned.

The canine barked approvingly, wagging his tail as he jumped on Steve and started licking his face.

"Cap no! That's gross!" Steve laughed, pushing him away and reaching for his phone.

He unlocked it with his thumb as he opened the camera application and turned it onto the front camera. By then, Cap had settled onto the couch, head resting on Steve's chest now.

"Bucky is going to find this so cheesy, but love it," he chuckled, resting his head back on the cushions.

The camera clicked as the photo moved to the photo gallery, Cap's ears perking up slightly.

"Another one?" Steve asked.

Cap barked again, louder this time as Steve winced at the noise, then choked out air when the dog decided to bound off the couch, jumping on Steve's stomach before hand.

"Or not," he huffed breathlessly, swinging his legs off the couch.

Steve stretched his long arms as the bones cracked, the blonde letting out a satisfying sigh. He was still a little cramped from yesterday and Bucky may have squeezed his hand just a little too hard. He sat down at his computer as he plugged his phone in and picked out the image so he could print it. As he waited, he flicked the TV on and stared at the screen.

_"Last night around 10pm, two male drivers were involved in a serious car accident. One driver was struck from the side by the other and was said to have had his arm jammed between the crushed side of his car. Shocking footage has been sent into us from a citizen who wishes to remain anonymous, displaying the heroic act of a well known and professional photographer by the name of Steven Rogers, who is said to be a past fling of billionaire Tony Stark,"_ the news reporter spoke.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Steve protested, slapping his hand on his thigh.

The video began playing as Steve lent forward, watching as he heard the sickening sound of Bucky's screams again.

_"Everybody get back!"_

Steve's heart dropped when he saw the flames starting at the front of the car, his voice muffled by other citizens who were speaking around the camera man or woman. The video had been cut a bit, but then flicked to the part with Steve pulling Bucky from the wreck.

_"It's going to blow!"_

He closed his eyes just as the Camaro exploded, his gut churning at the sound, people screaming and yelling. Then there was the clapping, the cheering, the part where Steve was deemed a saviour.

_"There's no telling where Steven Rogers is now, we can only hope he is paying a visit to the man he saved. For your brave act, we thank you,"_ the reporter added, before the news bulletin continued to another story.

Steve sighed, flicking the TV off as he turned back to the computer, seeing that the picture was finished. He smirked as he held it up, the picture shining in the sunlight.

"Better have a shower," he spoke, shutting the computer down.

The blonde sauntered down to his bedroom, slipping his shirt and pants off and grimacing at the pain on his back. He'd unfortunately been hit by pieces of debris after the car had exploded, leaving purple and yellow bruises on his skin. Steve hoped that a shower would make it feel better. He turned the handles in the shower, feeling cold water hit him first before it went warm and he stepped inside. Steve let out a satisfied moan as the warmth already treated his bruises with care.

"God that feels good," he hummed, leaning his hands against the shower wall.

He turned around as he lathered soap in his hands, slithering it all on his body as the suds trailed down every crevice of his taut muscles. If anyone had seen that they'd quite possibly be melting on the floor or faint. Steve was basically a big sexy beef cake.

"Cap! Can you fetch my towel!" he called, hearing the jingle of Cap's dog tag already.

Over the years he had taught the Labrador a few tricks, that included bringing Steve things like his towel, the newspaper, the mail and the TV remote when Steve was feeling extra lazy. Cap barked once outside the bathroom door and Steve smiled softly.

"Thanks buddy!" he exclaimed, washing the soap off of him.

Steve turned the shower off as he stepped out, shaking the droplets of water from his hair as he peered around the door frame.

"Can I have it?" he asked, eyeing Cap as he sat with the towel in his mouth.

Cap wagged his tail as he trotted over to Steve and placed the towel in his hand.

"Thank you," Steve chimed, disappearing behind the door again as he wrapped the towel around himself.

Cap barked excitedly when Steve came out, following behind him as the blonde went over to his wardrobe.

"Okay Cap, blue or red shirt?" he asked, turning to the canine.

He simply barked as Steve laughed and held his hands out.

"Left is red, right is blue," he said, signalling each hand as he spoke. "Now which one?" he questioned.

Cap's paw rested on his right hand, making the blonde smile yet again.

"Thank you again Cap. Now go on, I need to get dressed," he mused.

The Labrador bounded out of the room, claws clicking on the floor as Steve heard him drinking from his water bowl. He shook his head as he slipped the blue shirt over his head and pulled it down over his torso, looking quite tight fitting on him, yet another swoon worthy moment for anyone if they ever saw it. He shimmied into a pair of denim jeans and picked out a plain black over-shirt, leaving it open to keep the blue shirt on show. His phone vibrated on the desk down the hallway as he left his room, drying his hair with the towel. Steve picked it up and saw that it was a text from Bucky.

**_"I need to see you. Now." - Bucky_**

Steve's smile faltered as he stared at the screen. Something written that way couldn't be good at all. He sat his phone down and searched for his shoes, as well as his keys for his Harley. He left his hair as it was because it would most likely get windswept on his way to the hospital anyway.

"Cap are you hiding my shoes again?" Steve asked, hands on his hips.

Cap snuck out from behind the kitchen counter, Steve's sneakers in his mouth, a guilty look in his eyes.

"Look, I know you hate when I go away, but I have to go and see Bucky. Soon as he's out of hospital I'll bring him here to see you, I'm sure he'll love that," Steve explained.

Cap dropped the shoes, nuzzling into Steve's leg as the blonde crouched down and patted him on the head.

"Go lie in your bed and I'll see you later," he soothed, giving his canine friend a small peck on his nose. "Stubborn," he added, before standing back up.

Steve quickly put his shoes on before grabbing his keys again, making his way down to the front door.

"See ya' Cap!" he called, before stepping outside.

Steve practically jogged down the steps as he shoved the apartment building doors open forcefully and walked out into the open world. He went around to where his Harley was chained up and pressed the key into the ignition, straddling the seat as he twisted the key and revved the engine. He pulled out of the parking spot as he grabbed his iPod from his shirt pocket, putting the headphones in his ears as he put on some Maroon 5, a band Thor had introduced him to. He slipped it back into his pocket before driving onto the road, ploughing the Harley down the road. Whatever had happened to Bucky, he hoped there was some way he could help.

_Come and rest your bones with me_  
_Driving slow on Sunday morning_  
_And I never want to leave_

_Fingers trace your every outline_  
_Paint a picture with my hands_  
_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_  
_Change the weather still together when it ends_

* * *

Steve made a quick stop at a flower shop to buy Bucky more Carnations, seeing as the other ones were practically fried. He also stopped at his favourite coffee shop and got Bucky's favourite, as well as one for himself. As he wandered into the hospital lobby and up to the front desk, the nurse there looked up and smiled.

"Lucky lady," she commented.

"Man," Steve corrected.

"Oh...oh how sweet," she gushed.

She was certainly a little more joyful than some of the other nurses last night.

"Are you here to see the patient that came in last night?" she asked.

"Yes, here to see James Barnes," he replied.

"Great, well we moved him to another room, he's two down from where we had him last night," the nurse issued.

"Thank you," Steve chimed, giving her a small nod as she chuckled.

He made his way down the hallway, coffee and flowers held in his hands as he looked for Bucky's ward. The label on the door wasn't hard to miss with Bucky's name on it. Steve took a deep breath as he pushed the door open, poking his head around the corner. His eyes fell on the brunette who had his head rested on his right arm, the left laying awkwardly in a sling.

"Bucky?" he whispered, stepping into the room.

The younger man let out a choked gasp as he looked up, his eyes swollen and red as he stared at Steve, lips parted slightly.

"Steve," he squeaked, sniffling loudly.

"Hey hey, what's wrong?" Steve questioned, putting the coffee and flowers to the side as he went over to him.

"Oh Steve," Bucky cried, eyes filling with tears, choking on the sobs that escaped.

The blonde wrapped Bucky up in his arms as Bucky lent into Steve's chest, his right arm wrapping around him, grasping the material of Steve's shirt. He sobbed loudly, Steve simply held him tighter, soothing him as he ran a hand through the short brunette strands, his face a mix of worry and confusion.

"Bucky tell me what's wrong," he issued.

"My...my a-arm," Bucky croaked. "They have to amputate it," he cried out.

"What?" Steve replied, eyes widening, holding Bucky at arms length.

"I'm going to lose my fucking left arm Steve. I'm going to lose it and I don't know what to do!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Calm down, we'll figure something out," Steve whispered.

"This is my fault. I'm such a fucking idiot!" he yelled.

"You're not Bucky, it was an accident," Steve replied.

"No it wasn't!" Bucky shrieked. "It was my fault okay! My fault! I screwed up! I was being a damn smart ass and this happened!" he choked out bitterly.

"Bucky stop," Steve hissed, hands resting on Bucky's shoulders.

"NO!" he roared, lashing out at the blonde.

Steve winced at the contact, resting his hand on his cheek as it started to throb. Bucky's eyes widened, his eyes staring down at his hand, then back to Steve.

"Oh my god, Steve, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he wailed, body trembling as he hunched over, the tears falling onto the hospital bed sheets.

Steve's heart was literally breaking into pieces at the state Bucky was in. He hated seeing him in so much emotional pain and confusion. His hand found Bucky's, cautiously lacing their fingers together.

"I'm right here," he whispered. "It's okay. You'll be okay," he added.

Bucky nodded as he closed his eyes, taking in sharp breaths. He heard the bed creak as Steve sat beside him, his hands now coming up to cup Bucky's face.

"I'm sorry," he wavered.

"Shh, I'm alright," Steve soothed.

The blonde pressed his lips to Bucky's forehead, a few tears running down his cheek as he tried his best to calm Bucky. Steve wasn't fond of people lashing out at him, but Bucky was hurt, Steve could understand, because he had done it once, some time ago.

_"I can't believe you Tony!" Steve roared._

_"I'm sorry Stevie, I know I forgot, I was caught up in a meeting," Tony sighed._

_"No you weren't! You were probably bending one of your co-workers over a desk and fucking his brains out!" Steve exclaimed._

_"Why would I do that Steve? I love you," Tony replied._

_"I wish I could believe that," Steve whispered._

_"What do you mean! I fucking mean it Steve!" Tony yelled._

_Tony touched his arm, making Steve flinch._

_"Don't touch me!" he growled._

_"Steve, baby I'm sorry," Tony whispered._

_"No you're not!" Steve screamed._

_His hand came into contact with Tony's face as the brunette yelped. And for once, Tony Stark looked genuinely frightened._

"Steve? Steve!" Bucky exclaimed.

The blonde jumped, his eyes falling on Bucky, finally coming out of his daze.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Bucky soothed, tears still staining his cheeks.

"Fine, just some memories. What about you? You okay now?" he asked.

"I am now that you're here, I needed this," Bucky hummed, arm wrapped securely around Steve. "I'm so sorry I hit you, that was horrible of me and not needed," he whispered.

"It's okay Bucky, it was a mistake," Steve soothed, lips pressed to Bucky's forehead again. "I brought you coffee, and more flowers," he added.

"You didn't have to Steve, but thank you, what the hell would I do without you around?" he questioned.

"I don't know Buck," Steve hummed, sliding off the bed.

Bucky watched him, before reaching for his suit jacket and resting it on his lap, getting the bed sheet a little dirty. He eyed Steve up and down when he came back, coffee in one hand, flowers in the other.

"You look handsome as always," he crooned. "Loving the messy hair," he chuckled.

"Didn't have time to sort it," Steve laughed, putting the flowers and coffee on the table by Bucky's bed.

The brunette smiled as he reached into the inside pocket of the suit jacket and pulled out a deep red Carnation, the stem shortened slightly to fit in the pocket. Steve gasped, eyes bulging as he reached up to touch it to see if he was just seeing things. But he wasn't, the softness of the petals brushed against his nimble fingers.

"Bucky," he whispered.

"I pulled one off when I got back to my car after our date. I tucked it into my jacket and I guess it just survived after the-" Bucky paused, eyes going dark.

"You don't have to say it," Steve soothed.

"Take it," Bucky whispered. "It's yours now," he added, holding the flower out.

Steve smiled as he took it and slipped it through one of the button holes on his shirt.

"Very sophisticated," Bucky chuckled.

"On occasion," Steve hummed, thumb caressing Bucky's cheek.

Yet again, the pair found themselves in the likely situation for a kiss. God dammit Bucky thought. Just do it thought Steve. However, they were interrupted by an angered yell down the hallway.

"I'm gonna' kill him! I'm going to fucking kill him!" the voice yelled.

Steve was on his feet in a second as he went to the edge of Bucky's bed and stood there defensively.

"Listen you piece of shit you're a dead ma-" the man stopped.

Steve went pale as a ghost, his eyes staring at the man. Average height, brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes and a distinctive beard, it had to be...

"Tony," he whispered.

"Tony!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Steve!" Tony roared.

"Bucky!" Steve yelled, gesturing his hands from Tony to Bucky. "Wha-how...how do you know each other!" he cried out.

"He lives across from me," Tony replied. "We had drinks and Shawarma the first night he was here," he added.

The blonde turned to Bucky who looked like a puppy being scolded.

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't know you knew him!" the brunette snapped.

"He's my ex-boyfriend!" Steve roared.

"Fiancé," Tony corrected.

"Fiancé!" Bucky shrieked.

"Yeah, fiancé right Stevie?" Tony asked.

"Don't call me that Tony," Steve growled.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Bucky whined.

"I'll tell you what's going on, you severely injured Loki! That's what you did!" Tony spat.

"What?" Bucky gasped, going rigid.

"Damn right! You could have killed him! He's lucky to be alive and you're here all fine and dandy! You deserve to be in his state!" Tony yelled.

"That's enough!" Steve snapped, eyes narrowing.

"Well he does! He'll probably get discharged today! I'm going to have charges put on you, you'll go to jail and I'll make sure you stay there!" the older man growled.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Steve roared loudly, his fingers curling into the fabric of Tony's suit as he pulled him closer. "Shut your fucking mouth...and get out," he hissed, shoving Tony back.

Tony frowned as he patted his suit down and gave Steve a once over before leaving the room, his footsteps disappearing down the hallway. Steve heard a weak sob as he turned, seeing Bucky quivering again, tears raining down his cheeks.

"Oh Bucky," Steve sighed, walking back over to him.

The brunette fell into Steve's arms, clutching his shirt with his right hand as he nestled into the blonde's chest. He was so full of emotion he couldn't even pick one to stay on. He was either angry, upset and he felt guilt ripping through him too. His eyes had dark circles around them from lack of sleep. He couldn't sleep, he was just flooded with nightmares whenever he closed his eyes.

"I should have told you about Tony," Steve mumbled.

"I should have told you that I'd met him," Bucky replied, still snivelling.

"Well we learnt the hard way huh?" Steve questioned, holding Bucky tighter.

"I guess," Bucky whimpered.

"Here," Steve soothed, reaching into his shirt pocket.

Bucky looked curiously at the photograph that Steve had pulled out, a small smile gracing his face.

"You're a dork," he whispered.

"Shut up I look good for someone who just woke up," Steve boasted.

"Nah, Cap looks better," Bucky chuckled.

"I'm offended," Steve gasped.

Bucky burst out laughing, shoulders shaking as he huddled closer to Steve. He let out a small yawn and Steve rubbed small circles on his back.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"Mm," Bucky hummed.

"Sleep then, I'll stay here," the blonde soothed.

"Hmm, you're amazing you know that?" Bucky replied.

"Try to be," Steve whispered.

"You're perfect to me," Bucky drawled, eyes falling closed.

Steve only smiled as he cradled the brunette in his arms, hearing the soft snores. He was worried about Bucky so much. Would he want to come back to work? Would he be stable? Either way, Steve was going to find a way to help Bucky. There was no way he was going to give up on him so easily. No matter how much Bucky protested, Steve would get him on his feet again. Steve was smitten for sure, Bucky was his...only his.

* * *

_Rising up, back on the street_  
_Did my time, took my chances_  
_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_  
_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times it happens too fast_  
_You trade your passion for glory_  
_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_  
_You must fight just to keep them alive_

The punching bag chain rattled as Steve's fists flogged the bag with such force it could split open. 'Eye Of The Tiger' blared out of the stereo as Steve grunted, his forehead laden with sweat as it ran down his face. He'd left the hospital just over three hours ago after Bucky was heavily asleep and because he had to run a quick errand at 'Roger That' on his way home. Thoughts were racing around in his head as he tried to come up with a solution for Bucky's situation. There had to be something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Steve was far too caught up in his thoughts to even realise there was a tear in the bag. One final, hard punch gave it enough force to split right up the seam, the sand pouring out as Steve jumped back in surprise.

"Well shit," he breathed out, hands resting on his hips.

His eyes scanned the mess as the last few grains were emptied out, the pile sliding a little. Steve sighed, his chest rising and falling as beads of sweat glistened on every inch of his skin.

"Thinking about me while you did that?" a voice echoed, into the room.

Steve turned, eyes falling on Tony who was lent against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, beginning to unwrap the straps on his hands.

"I figured you'd be here. I came to talk," Tony replied.

The blonde looked slightly taken aback by the fact that Tony somehow just knew he'd be at the gym.

"Don't be so surprised. Didn't think I was noticing when we were together Stevie?" the brunette questioned.

"There were a lot of things you didn't notice...or care about," Steve spat bitterly.

"I said I was sorry," Tony sighed.

"That's what everybody says and I'm sick of hearing it," Steve huffed, shoving the hand wraps in his bag.

"If I could say it any other way I would," Tony mused.

"Well you can't, can you? You'll always be the same Tony. Your ego is so big you can't see the finer things that are standing right beside you. How long will it be before you're breaking Loki's heart?" Steve lectured, turning to face Tony.

"He and I are in love Steve," Tony spat.

"That's what you said about me, but you were sneaking around with Loki behind my back!" Steve exclaimed.

Tony stood in his spot, looking away as he shook his head.

"I was in love with you. Still am slightly," he issued.

"Don't say that. You sound just like Richard," Steve growled.

"Richard? He's out of jail?" Tony questioned.

"Yes," Steve breathed. "And he showed up at my house and tried to win me over and I wasn't having it. He fucked me up Tony. So did you," Steve choked out, eyes watering slightly.

Tony stared at Steve in shock as he gawked at the blonde, trying to take in what he had just said.

"I never did drugs or committed crimes. How can you compare me to that scum!" he yelled.

"You were a drunk Tony," Steve whispered. "And with that you were rough sometimes. Don't you remember Christmas that year?" he asked.

"No," Tony replied, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Steve nodded, biting his lip as he lifted the hem of his shirt, shifting his sweatpants a little as a scar came into view. Tony's eyes widened as he stared at the wound. It went from Steve's hipbone and just down to the top of his thigh.

"We were having a great night, just the two of us," Steve spoke, fixing himself up. "I had these really loose hanging shorts on because we were swimming, your favourite pair. Then you decided to open the Scotch and got busy downing that until you couldn't even see straight," Steve explained, watching as Tony went pale. "An argument started and I don't know how or why, but you had a damn pocket knife Tony and you attacked me. That's how I got that scar, it'll be there forever, because of you," he continued.

Tony let out a shaky breath as he glanced at scar that still showed a little, then back at Steve, shaking his head in disbelief as he turned around. He ran his hands through the short brunette hairs on his head, his eyes watering slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me," he whispered.

"I didn't feel like I had to. I was young, I was in love, you were everything I needed and I didn't want to leave," Steve answered.

"I'm so sorry," Tony choked out, turning back. "I know, you're sick of hearing it. But I'm so very sorry," he added, eyes welling with tears.

Steve's heart sunk as he gazed at the snivelling brunette, his shoulders quaking. Tony rarely cried, this was one of those rare occasions where he did.

"I just hope you don't put that on Loki," he spoke.

"I won't. God I'm sorry Steve. How do you even sleep at night any more?" Tony asked, wiping his eyes.

"Because of Bucky," Steve whispered, tears brimming in his eyes.

A smile crossed Tony's face as he looked at Steve, looking at the way he tried to force a smile when inside he was falling apart.

"He means that much to you huh?" he questioned.

"He's great Tony. I dunno' the past few weeks, he's just grown on me. He's beautiful, inside and out. I need him Tony," Steve explained.

"Sounds like you're in love," Tony chuckled.

"Not yet...I don't even know if I can love again. But since Bucky came into my life...it seems different," Steve replied.

"I wouldn't waste your time wondering, I'd just let it take its course," Tony answered.

"Is that what you do?" Steve questioned.

"Well," Tony spoke. "Yes," he added.

Steve watched as Tony reached into his pocket and grabbed a small box. He gasped as he recognised the familiar pattern on it.

"Tony," he whispered.

"You remember this?" Tony asked, looking up at Steve as he sat down on a chair. "I kept it because I needed to let you have it once everything blew over. Just as a memory of us I suppose. All the good times. Or maybe...it'll become useful sometime in a few months, years maybe," he added.

His fingers nimbly opened the box to reveal a silver band inside that still shone brightly in the light. Steve couldn't help but smile softly, chuckling also.

"I can't believe you kept it," he mused. "You big idiot," he added.

All his anger on Tony had seemed to have disappeared, and now was replaced by slight joy, forgiveness and calm.

"It's yours now. Well, it was yours in the first place," Tony laughed, pulling the ring from the box. "You don't have to wear it on your ring finger. I'm sure it'll fit on another one," he continued. "You don't even have to wear it at all, it's up to you," he added.

"Just put it on my right ring finger. Even if that's the one for a wedding ring. But why should it matter? We aren't really traditional people are we," Steve replied.

The pair snorted as Tony took Steve's hand in his, pulling him a little closer as he slid the silver ring on the blonde's right ring finger, smiling softly. Steve's eyes met with Tony's as they stared at each other, Tony's hand still holding Steve's gently.

"Ahem," a voice spoke.

Steve pulled away at lightning speed as he looked over at the door, seeing Bucky standing there, dark circles still around his eyes.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" he questioned, jaw clenching.

"No, no...Tony was just bringing me something," Steve replied.

Bucky tilted his head as he peered at Steve's hand from afar and bit his lip in agitation.

"A ring huh?" he asked, looking genuinely peeved.

"It's his old engagement ring. I figured he should keep it, just for the near future, in case it becomes of some importance," Tony explained.

"Oh yeah? It's nice I have to say," Bucky replied, face rid of all emotion.

"What are you doing here anyway Buck? Shouldn't you be in the hospital still?" Steve asked.

"I couldn't stand being there any longer. I have to go back for my surgery early tomorrow, but I needed to get away," he answered.

"We didn't discuss your surgery," Steve replied.

"I know," Bucky issued. "But Tony and I did," the brunette mused.

Steve turned to Tony, looking a little confused as Tony sighed heavily.

"Bucky was awake an hour after you left. I went to see him and we talked things through. Loki is awake by the way, he's doing better. I won't have charges put against Bucky either," Tony explained. "But anyway, I offered to pay for his surgery," he added.

"What!" Steve yelled.

"Steve don't," Bucky interjected.

"No, I can't let you do that. This is what you always do Tony. You try to win people over with money," Steve spat.

"Steve enough," Bucky hissed.

"Bucky can't afford it. And I'm sure as hell that you can't either," Tony barked.

"Try me," Steve snapped.

"Fine. Do you have a spare twelve thousand grand on you?" he questioned.

Steve fell silent as he looked at Tony, then to Bucky who looked like he was beginning to become upset with the blonde's outbursts.

"There has to be another way," he whispered.

"There isn't," Bucky huffed, sauntering over to the pair.

"But there is," Tony issued.

Bucky and Steve turned to Tony, who had a small grin on his face, his eyes lighting up.

"I know how this can be done cheaper," he boasted.

"How?" Bucky asked.

"You let me invent you a new arm. I've got the equipment, we're living in a world were technology is becoming very advanced. I can have the schematics done in two hours. And have the arm done in about eight hours. Fully functional and easy to get used to," Tony explained, looking at the pair.

"Wow," Bucky replied.

"Free of charge too. And I'll just pay for the surgery to have it fitted, which will only be about seven to eight grand," he continued.

"Are you sure that'll work?" Steve queried.

"I'm a hundred percent positive," the brunette answered. "Just as long as you don't mind having a shiny metal arm Bucky," he added.

"I don't care, as long as I have something I can work with," Bucky chimed. "Steve, what do you think?" he asked.

The blonde was deep in thought at that point. He wanted some contribution into it, he didn't want to feel guilty at all.

"It'll be a deal as long as I get to draw some designs," he mused.

"It's a deal then. E-mail them to me, can you manage to get it done in two hours?" Tony questioned.

"I can manage," Steve answered.

"Great. I better go, I'm going to see Loki again, then I'll go home and start on this for you," Tony replied, smiling widely.

"Thank you Tony," Bucky whispered, his eyes watering.

"Don't start crying on me," Tony chuckled. "I'll see you both tomorrow morning," he added, turning to Steve. "Look after him, remember what I said," he continued.

Steve nodded as Tony lent up and pressed a gentle kiss on Steve's cheek.

"See you around Stevie," he whispered, patting the blonde's chest, before sauntering out of the gym, giving Bucky a reassuring shoulder squeeze on the way out.

"How come I don't get to call you Stevie?" Bucky spoke, breaking the brief silence.

"Because," Steve started, walking over to Bucky. "I hate that name," he added, cupping Bucky's face in his hands.

"You're all sweaty," Bucky groaned.

"And?" Steve taunted.

"Punk," Bucky huffed.

"Jerk," Steve retorted, smirking. "You looked a little annoyed that Tony gave me my engagement ring back," he added.

Bucky grumbled, pulling back from Steve as he looked around the gym.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I couldn't be jealous and pissed off when the man I like is being given an engagement ring by his ex-fiance while he smiles gleefully," Bucky scoffed.

"Come on, you can stay at my place for the night," the blonde issued. "You can meet Cap and I can show you those photos," he added.

The brunette sighed, turning back to face Steve as he walked back over to him.

"Fine," he whispered.

"Come on beautiful," Steve teased, motioning Bucky closer.

Bucky snorted as he laced his fingers with Steve's and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"I thought I was all sweaty?" Steve hummed.

"It'll wash off Stinky Pete," Bucky replied, grinning.

Steve laughed as he shook his head and picked up his bag, tugging Bucky along as they made their way out of the gym. The blonde was happy that Bucky would be getting a new arm, but part of him felt that it would put Bucky into a dark place. He had to keep him safe from all of that...he had to.

* * *

Below the horizon, the sun began to disappear as the moon rose to take its place. It was a clear night, not one cloud was situated in the sky. Steve admired the view from his desk, the sky a deep shade of pink, orange and yellow, like a colourful cocktail. His desk was covered in pencils of all different shapes, sizes and tones, with only a few being of brighter colours. Steve's hands worked majestically on the paper he had open in his sketchbook. He was close to the two hour mark where he would have to send the design to Tony. The ring on his finger shone against the light and Steve had to try and distract himself from it. Bucky was still rather pissed off about it, but a part of him had to understand. The brunette was standing on the balcony, with Cap right by his feet as he tapped his fingers to the song on the stereo. It was a Frank Sinatra song, very jazz like, and seemed to fit in well with Bucky right now.

"I want to be a part of it. New York, New York," he sang, in perfect tune.

"You have a beautiful voice Buck!" Steve called.

"Yeah? Well I don't sing much so don't get used to it," he chuckled.

"You better sing on my birthday," Steve replied.

"Maybe, just for you gorgeous," Bucky hummed.

The blonde flushed a deep shade of red as he went back to sketching, glancing at Bucky now and again. Bucky rested his hand on Cap's head, giving him a light pat as the Labrador lent into the touch. Steve was rather surprised that they bonded so quickly, it put a smile on his face.

"Hey Steve?" Bucky spoke, turning around.

"Mm?" Steve replied, nursing a pencil between his lips.

"What if this ruins my career? I mean, who the hell wants to see a metal arm on a magazine cover?" he questioned.

"We'll work it out. You work for me remember? So you can't go anywhere unless I say so," Steve mused.

"You'd do that for me? Really Steve?" Bucky asked.

"In a heartbeat," Steve answered.

Bucky's heart swelled as he looked back out at the sky, seeing the moon coming into view now, a star glistening just near it. He checked for more, but saw none, so he quickly made a wish. It was a bit cliche' but Bucky always liked to make them, just in case.

"Are you wishing upon a star Bucky?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, problem?" he retorted.

"What did you wish for?" Steve queried.

"I can't tell you, otherwise I'd have to kill you," he replied.

"Ouch, I'm hurt," the blonde chuckled.

The laugh that Bucky let out travelled through the room, putting a smile on Steve's face. He dragged the pencil down twice to add shading on the drawing, before holding it up to the light.

"Bucky, come and see this, tell me what you think," he spoke.

The brunette turned away from admiring the moon and the stars as he waltzed into the room. He fixed his left arm in the sling as it was slightly uncomfortable now, some pain showing on his face from the pressure on his shoulder. Steve's sky blue eyes gazed at him, Bucky halting at the end of the desk.

"You've finished already?" he asked.

"Of course," Steve answered.

"Hmm, let me see," Bucky hummed, parking himself on Steve's lap.

"Jesus Bucky you didn't have to practically jump down on me," Steve wheezed out.

"Sorry," Bucky chuckled.

Steve smiled as he wrapped one arm around Bucky's waist and picked up the sketch he had done.

"You're lighter than I thought," he commented.

"Yeah well, expect the unexpected," Bucky mused.

"Alright, so here's the sketch, look it over, tell me what you think. I'll take criticism, so if you have any then tell me," Steve issued.

Bucky nodded as he took the sketch from Steve and stared at it intently. It was beyond remarkable, and extremely detailed also. His eyes scanned along the shape, it looked just like a human arm. He wandered his eyes over the lines that made various patterns on the metal sheeting. Bucky's eyes rested on the bright red, four pointed star at the stop of the arm, his head tilting slightly.

"What's this for?" he questioned, looking at Steve.

"The star?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded.

"Well, it's a star because you were so damn brave that night of the accident. I was so proud of you. You had so much courage in you and no matter what I said, you did it. You're my star. The red colour on it, people usually associate with anger, but I found out it is also associated with confidence, passion, power and courage. That's exactly what I see in you. That's why I have made it like this," Steve explained thoroughly.

Bucky's eyes filled with tears, for about the fifth time today as he put the sketch down and swung his arm around Steve, pulling him close as he nestled into the crook of Steve's neck.

"Thank you so much Steve. You have no idea how much you have helped me. You're wonderful. You're becoming so important to me it's unbelievable," he whispered.

"Aw Bucky," Steve soothed, holding the brunette tight, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I'll be here every step of the way," he added.

The brunette shook as he pulled away and pressed a gentle kiss on Steve's cheek, just catching the corner of his lips. Steve felt the air leave his lungs as he let out a small sigh, his eyes fluttering closed.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you that night," he purred.

"Then do it," Bucky replied, in a hushed tone.

"Not yet...I'm waiting for the right moment," Steve whispered.

"That's unfair," Bucky hissed, his hand coming up to rest on Steve's cheek.

"I know, but I want you to not expect it," Steve hummed, leaning into the touch, lips brushing Bucky's palm.

"I can live with that," Bucky replied, staring at Steve's blue eyes. "Your eyes are stunning," he added.

"Right back at you," Steve retorted, smirking cheekily.

Bucky scoffed, his nose scrunching up as he nudged his nose against Steve's, before pressing a feather light kiss between his brows.

"I need sleep, my surgery is at 7am," he mused.

"You can have my bed. I'll take the couch," Steve answered.

"Mm, thanks Steve," Bucky replied sleepily, moving off the blonde's lap.

Steve stood up and embraced Bucky warmly, pressing a kiss to his forehead before letting Bucky go.

"Goodnight Stevie," Bucky murmured.

"Goodnight Buck," Steve replied, letting him away with the nickname.

He watched the brunette disappear down the hallway, before he sat back down and looked over the sketch. 'I Will Wait For You' began playing on the stereo, making Steve smile, eyes glassy as he lost himself in thoughts of Bucky, waiting, waiting for that kiss...waiting for Bucky.

_If it takes forever I will wait for you_  
_For a thousand summers I will wait for you_  
_Till you're back beside me, till I'm holding you_  
_Till I hear you sigh here in my arms_

* * *

**A/N: Phew, this took a while to type, there's about 10,000 words, that's a long one. I used this as an excuse to write some angst, tears, fluff etc. Anyway, you're probably wondering 'What the frick frack is Stark doing giving Steve the damn ring back?'...well, it's going to play an important part sometime later in the story, but for a good reason, it's kind of like Bucky and his dog tags, if you don't remember, go back, read it all again, refresh your brain. Also, Cap's tricks, they're actually based off what I've taught my dog, just he's not a Labrador, but he's pretty intelligent. Hope you enjoy, not sure when the next chapter will be up, I've got some course work to finish first.**


	8. Chapter 6 - поцелуй меня (Kiss Me)

_**"Love is the greatest refreshment in life." - Pablo Picasso**_

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter, a lot of it will be pretty dark, angsty and intense. First there's some nice fluff stuff, then it gets crazy and emotional. You've basically been personally warned by me in case you end up sobbing or something I don't know. And, I've based a lot of Bucky's reactions around what he is like in the actual movie, he's very tainted, but Steve's obviously going to snap him out of it. Shit is intense but hopefully you will love it. But do not fret, the last half is good, it is happy, and it has something you have patiently been waiting for, for a while...you brave little soldiers.**

* * *

Fear; that's what Bucky was feeling, sheer and utter fear. He slept like a log the night before, but when he woke up, he was flooded with recollections of the accident, the hospital, Steve...everything. Today was the day he thought. The day he was going to be fitted with his new arm, and honestly he was dreading every second that ticked by. Bucky might have appeared happy about the news, yet inside his self-esteem, his happiness...it was slipping into that dark void. Once he had gotten showered, changed and stable enough to communicate, he sauntered out to the main living space in Steve's apartment. His eyes fell on Steve who was standing lazily by the coffee machine, a pair of shorts hanging loose on his hips.

"Holy shit. No, no, no, no," Bucky whispered, turning to walk away, face flushing red.

"Don't bother," Steve spoke, sleepily.

The brunette froze as he turned to look at Steve, who now gave Bucky his full attention.

"How did you even-" he paused.

"Eyes on the back of my head Bucky," Steve replied.

"You're so full of shit," Bucky laughed.

"I saw you in the window you moron," Steve chuckled.

Bucky grinned as he made his way over to Steve and gingerly wrapped his right arm around the blonde's waist. His head rested on Steve's shoulder blade as he peppered his skin with soft kisses.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Of course," Steve whispered softly.

"Did you get these bruises on Saturday?" the brunette asked.

"Shit, Buck, you weren't-I'm sorry I should have covered up," Steve mumbled.

"No no, it's okay," Bucky soothed. "Do you have work today?" he questioned.

"No, I called work off, everyone has the day off," the blonde replied.

"Why?" Bucky asked.

"Because, I'm going to be there at the hospital, for you," Steve mused.

Bucky's heart fluttered as he snuggled into Steve more, taking in his scent. He couldn't stop smiling at how generous Steve was being. You could easily say that Bucky was starting to feel like this was the start of a new romance. There was no more doubt, no more questions. Bucky was going to enjoy every second.

"What are you smiling at?" Steve questioned.

"You," Bucky hummed.

"Oh? Why's that?" the blonde asked.

"Because you've been nothing but kind to me since I moved here. I mean, you're letting me stand this close to you, I get to hold your hand, I get to laugh with you, you took me under your care. You're breathtakingly beautiful inside and out. It's comforting," Bucky explained.

"Well y'know, pretty man like you comes along, how can I resist?" Steve teased.

"I'm being serious!" Bucky whined.

Steve laughed as he turned around and pulled Bucky into his chest, resting his chin on top of his head.

"How are you feeling about today?" he asked.

"Do I have to be honest?" Bucky mumbled, into the blonde's chest.

"Yes," Steve answered.

Bucky sighed heavily.

"Honestly, I'm fucking terrified," he spoke. "I'm terrified about how I will get used to this new arm. I'm terrified of people seeing me differently. I'm terrified...of everything, every little thing," he continued. "This is going to change me so much Steve and the very thought of it is making me feel sick to my stomach," he added.

"Hey, it's okay to feel like that. But I'll be here. You can protest all you want, but I'll be right here with you," Steve replied.

"Thank you Steve," Bucky sighed happily, pulling away.

The pair made eye contact as Steve smiled and ran his thumb across Bucky's cheek.

"You're very emotional," he whispered.

"Sorry," Bucky mumbled. "It just happens when I get overwhelmed," he added.

"I wasn't complaining. You look gorgeous when you get all teary," the blonde hummed.

"Stop," Bucky chuckled, cheeks flushing red.

"Hmm, nope," Steve replied.

Bucky huffed as he moved away, smiling slightly as he made his way out to the balcony. Steve went back to making coffee as he watched Bucky closely. He marvelled in the way that the sun light lit up Bucky's eyes, highlighted his hair and made him glow. Steve turned to the left as he saw his camera, a grin showing on his face. His fingers wrapped securely around the base of it as he turned back to face Bucky. And as quietly as he could, he snapped a quick photo, gazing at it, a smile spreading wider on his face. Bucky was completely oblivious or so Steve thought, but Steve loved capturing candid shots, they were always his strong point.

"I can hear the camera you ass," Bucky spoke.

"Dammit," Steve cursed.

"I wasn't complaining," Bucky laughed.

"Sure," Steve scoffed, putting the camera back as he wandered over to the stereo.

It fortunately had enough space on it to hold CD's on several shelves, unlike the one at work, so it was safe. Steve trailed his fingers over several albums before picking out a compilation album he had put together with his favourite songs. He slipped the disc into the disc slot and turned it up to about twenty five. The music started and Steve sighed blissfully at the sound of Lou Reed's song 'Perfect Day' which was yet another favourite of his.

_Just a perfect day_  
_Drink sangria in the park_  
_And then later, when it gets dark_  
_We go home_

"You like Lou Reed?" Bucky questioned, appearing in the doorway.

"Of course, you?" Steve asked.

"Love him," Bucky replied, sauntering over to Steve.

"Fancy a morning dance before we go to the hospital?" the blonde queried.

Bucky grinned.

"Don't ask stupid questions," he retorted.

Steve laughed as he brought Bucky into his arms, wrapping his right arm around the brunette's waist then took Bucky's right hand with his left hand. Bucky grumbled at how his left arm was basically useless right now.

"Don't frown, just enjoy this," Steve soothed.

Bucky nodded as he rested his head on Steve's bare chest as they began to sway.

_Just a perfect day_  
_Feed animals in the zoo_  
_Then later a movie, too_  
_And then home_

He wished he didn't have to go to the hospital, he just wanted to stay here and dance with Steve. His eyes fell closed as he took in the sounds of Steve's beating heart over the music. They were relaxed beats, calm and slow, it made the brunette smile slightly. Bucky could hear Steve humming to the song and he chuckled as he tilted his head up.

"Oh, it's such a perfect day. I'm glad I spent it with you," he sang.

"Oh, such a perfect day. You just keep me hanging on. You just keep me hanging on," Steve sang back.

The brunette's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he gawked at Steve.

"Christ Steve. What the fuck was that?" he gasped.

"Singing, I think," the blonde laughed.

"That was so angelic. Why the fuck didn't you tell me you could sing?" Bucky asked.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist!" Steve exclaimed. "My dad taught me," he added.

"Aw, Stevie," Bucky crooned.

Steve frowned.

"Sorry, I forgot, you hate that name," he whispered.

"It doesn't sound so bad coming from your mouth. I guess I can get used to it," Steve replied.

Bucky grinned as he laced his fingers through Steve's. The music faded as it moved onto the next song, causing Bucky's eyes to widen again as he howled with laughter.

"The f-fucking Bee Gees! Really!" he shrieked, falling against the kitchen counter.

"Shut up! Stayin' Alive is a classic!" Steve protested, a smile crossing his face.

He watched as Bucky absolutely lost it, hunched over and slapping his knee, his laugh echoing in the room. Steve couldn't help but smile and laugh himself as he tried to keep Bucky up before he fell over.

"Okay Buck, breathe," he chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh god, to think I couldn't adore you anymore Steve, you're adorable," Bucky snorted, wiping tears away also.

"Well thanks," Steve huffed, jokingly. "Say, we better get going, we'll drink the coffee on the way," he added.

Bucky just nodded as he let Steve get back to the coffee. His smile faltered at the very thought of the hospital. He was drained of all happiness and filled with fear and worry again. How would he ever overcome this?

* * *

"Mr Barnes?" a doctor called.

Bucky stood, gut churning, limbs practically like jelly. Steve was right by his side to keep him steady as they were guided down a corridor. He had gotten so overwhelmed with fear he had thrown up twice before they left for the hospital. The coffee Steve had made him had been discarded because Bucky couldn't even stomach anything.

"It'll be okay Bucky," Steve whispered.

Lies, all lies Bucky thought. Because every step they took, the walls seemed to close in on them and Bucky had to close his eyes to get the vision out of his mind. It was horrible, and he was cursing Tony for the most part. They finally stopped, causing Bucky to open his eyes as he looked into the room. It was nicer than the ward he was in before, but he still felt physically sick.

"Mr Barnes if you could follow me in please we will prep you for surgery," the doctor informed.

Bucky turned to Steve who gave him a reassuring nod.

"I'm right here," he soothed.

His lips grazed Bucky's cheek, his hand giving the brunette's a gentle squeeze before he moved away. Bucky then turned back as he was taken into the room, his body rigid and trembling as the door was closed. Steve watched from the window as Bucky was led behind a curtain to undress from his heavy clothing.

"How's he doing?" a voice spoke.

Steve turned his head as he saw Tony wandering down the hallway. He somehow felt a sense of relief, wondering if Tony was staying.

"He's scared," he replied.

"Poor guy," Tony whispered.

"Are you staying?" Steve questioned.

"Of course," Tony answered.

"Good," Steve sighed.

"What's wrong Steve? I've never seen you this edgy?" the brunette mused.

"I'm just worried about how Bucky is going to be when this is all over. What if I can't fix him?" the blonde asked.

"Not everybody who is broken already can be fixed Steve," Tony explained.

"What are you saying? T-that Bucky's already broken?" Steve choked out, breath shaky.

"I can see it in his eyes, Steve. Someone has hurt him so badly he can't shake it. And this? His arm gone, replaced by something almost robotic, it's soul crushing. He's going to need a lot of support Steve and only you can do that if you put in the effort and be the man he has always wanted," Tony rambled.

"I won't forget about him. He's amazing Tony, broken or not. I never thought I'd meet someone like him again. Never thought I'd meet someone after you. Yes, I admit, our time together was great sometimes, but this...this is different. I'm not young, stupid and reckless. I'm taking this slow," Steve replied.

"So you're not in love with him yet?" Tony questioned.

"No, not yet. I won't fall into that again, just in case it all goes to shit after this," the blonde answered.

"He makes you happy. That's all that matters," Tony issued.

Steve just nodded slowly, shakily wiping away a tear. Emotions were running high, Steve couldn't even tame them right now.

"Come on, we can go upstairs to the viewing room, this is something you'll need to see, it's remarkable surgery," Tony soothed.

The pair ducked through another door and up a flight of stairs which opened up to a room with a group of chairs and viewing windows.

"They bring student doctors and nurses here for observation training. I managed to get us in here with no trouble," Tony spoke.

"Always eloquent with your words Tony," Steve mused.

"Basically," the brunette chuckled.

They sat down as they stared down at the room, a few nurses coming in, followed by a tall man, who Steve could only assume was the surgeon.

"He's the best surgeon they've got," Tony issued.

"Good, good...we kind of need that to work well," Steve replied.

Bucky appeared from behind the curtain, arm held with his right hand, the sling gone. Steve gasped in shock at how much worse it looked without the sling covering it. It was bruised from wrist to shoulder, covered in cuts from shards of glass cutting through his suit jacket.

"Jesus Christ," he whispered, hand coming up to cover his mouth.

"It's okay Steve," Tony soothed.

The blonde wanted to believe that, but he couldn't. It didn't seem right at all to be happy at the moment, not when Bucky was in such a state. Bucky was placed on the operating table, his left arm having to be pulled out straight. The viewing room wasn't exactly soundproof as Bucky let out a painful cry, the agony still only felt in his arm, his body jerking a little as he was held down. Tears graced his cheeks, his chest heaving erratically as his jaw clenched. Steve was on his feet, pressing himself right against the glass as he looked down at the brunette. Bucky's eyes found Steve's, they glistened like a sparkling blue river, but behind them he could see pain, doubt and sadness.

"I'm here," Steve whispered, hand pressed to the glass.

He let out a choked sob, hanging his head as his shoulders shook. His eyes met Bucky's again as he was now covered in sheets, except his arm which was still exposed. The fear was easing from him as he was given the anaesthesia, his chest slowing.

"You're alright Bucky," Steve sobbed, wiping his eyes. "Because I'm with you till' the end of the line," he added, choking back the tears.

Bucky couldn't understand what he said, his vision was too hazy to lip read it. But he smiled, he smiled a hopeful smile and it only caused Steve to weep more tears as those sky blue-grey eyes fell closed.

"Steve? Steve come on, sit down you're going to make yourself sick," Tony spoke, worriedly.

It was far too late for that, Steve's body gave out as he collapsed to the floor, his breathing shaky and heavy as he trembled violently.

"Shit Steve," Tony cursed, rushing to the shaken blonde.

He managed to get him laying back against the window, his hands cupping the blonde's face.

"Stevie come on. Breathe, you'll give yourself a panic attack just like I do. Deep breaths," Tony soothed.

Steve was dazed, out of it, completely off his rocker as he took in deep breaths.

"There we go," Tony whispered.

The blonde's heart rate slowed as he started to become more aware of his surroundings. His eyes fell on Tony who had his hands resting comfortingly on Steve's knees. Steve couldn't help but notice that Tony was practically situated between his splayed out legs.

"Uh, Tony," he mumbled hoarsely.

"Grow up Steve. It's not like we haven't sat like this before, hell we've been more than this, now is not the time to be childish," the brunette snapped.

Steve cowered back like a child being scolded.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Tony sighed as he scooted closer and pulled Steve into his arms.

"You're just a giant baby you know that?" he huffed, feeling Steve's arms wrap around him.

"You're just a bastard," Steve replied.

Tony smirked, his cheek pressed on Steve's blonde strands of hair.

"Yeah I know," he mused.

A sickening buzzing sound cause Steve to go pale immediately.

"Oh god what is that!" he exclaimed, voice breaking.

"Uh yeah, probably best if you stay put for a while. They're cutting into the bone," Tony replied.

"I'm gonna' be sick, I'm gonna' be sick," Steve chanted, his forehead laden with beads of sweat.

"Jesus Steve, if I knew you would be this queasy I wouldn't have brought you up here," Tony hissed.

"I thought I could handle it," Steve spat.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Tony ordered.

He sat back against a chair as he kept watch on Steve. The blonde had his eyes closed as he tried to get rid of the sounds of the saw cutting in. Suddenly, he began to hum to 'Perfect Day' again, Bucky's smooth velvety singing voice finding its way into his head. It blocked out all of the noise around him as he lost himself in it. It hadn't felt like much time had passed, but Steve felt a tap on his knee and opened his pretty little eyes.

"They're done," Tony mused. "They're just placing his arm on now," he added.

Steve blinked, before he decided to rise to his feet.

"Did you ask them to work quick or something?" he asked.

"Like I said. He's a great surgeon," Tony replied.

The blonde rolled his eyes as he turned and looked out of the window. There it was, the arm, it was amazing, it was...remarkable.

"Wow, Tony, you did a great job," Steve whispered.

Tony just hummed in response. Steve watched as the surgeon began to fix Bucky's new arm better on him, so it looked correct. He knew there would be scarring from all of this. Thank god for photoshop he thought. Not that he was much of a fan, but that would be Bucky's choice if he wanted it left there in magazines if they ever did shirtless shoots. Every detail Steve had drawn on the sketch was exactly the same on the metal arm. It was like his artwork was coming to life.

"They'll wake him up straight away, so we can see if the arm is going to function properly," Tony spoke.

Steve nodded as he kept his attention on what was happening below. His hand absently grabbed Tony's tightly, holding his breath, when he saw the arm being straightened up. He cursed at himself as he let go of the brunette's hand.

"Sorry," he mused.

"It's okay," Tony replied softly.

What felt like hours was only really half an hour as Steve saw the nurses and doctor move away, the surgeon staying put. Steve lent on the glass, Tony close by his side as Bucky was allowed to wake. The sheets were cleared and the excess blood washed off the brunette. His eyes twitched, they were weary as Bucky slowly opened his eyes, dark and lacking the shimmer. He looked around dazed, feeling a weight on his left side, Bucky's eyes travelling to the metal arm beside him. He could feel weight, but everything else, his sense of touch was lost for good. He was silent, breathing slow as he twitched a metal finger gently. It made a whirring sound, making his stomach churn as he slowly started to lift it, like he'd already done this before. The arm twisted in ways Bucky never thought possible, whirring, clinking and fizzing at each movement.

"Come on Buck," Steve whispered.

Bucky felt his heart rate escalating, as he suddenly let out a pained, emotional yell. It was like he'd been woken from a long sleep to find this new part on him that wasn't human. The scream was like one heard in a movie. A scream of fear, a scream of hurt, a scream of anger...of loss. Bucky was screaming so loud it could shatter glass. Then came the sobs, the hurt sobs, the angry sobs, the shaky breathing following suit. All the emotions he was feeling from the night before had caught up on him. All he could muster was screaming, crying and yelling, it was all too much, too foreign.

"Bucky!" Steve yelled, voice echoing down the stairs.

"Steve don't!" Tony roared.

The door slammed open as Steve rushed in, Tony managing to keep up with him. Bucky was sitting upright now, as he trembled, gazing at his hands, from human to bionic as he still sobbed hysterically.

"Bucky!" Steve exclaimed, trying to snap him out of it.

The brunette's eyes fell on Steve who was standing next to the operating table, Tony just inches away. His anger was fuelled by Tony's presence as he suddenly thrust his arm out, taking Tony by the throat. Tony gasped for air as he dug at the metal hand.

"You did this to me!" Bucky yelled, almost demoniacally. "You fucking did this to me!" he roared, saliva frothing in his mouth.

"Bucky let him go!" Steve screamed, his hand hitting Bucky's bare chest.

Bucky stopped immediately, his grip loosening as Tony fell to the floor, gasping sharply. The warmth of Steve's hand was enough to put him at ease. Steve could have sworn he felt Bucky's heart thundering against his chest. The brunette's eyes were still swimming with tears as he fell against Steve, sobbing quietly as he grasped Steve's shirt with his left hand, the hand he so desperately wanted to be able to use again, to touch Steve, to feel him.

"I'm here, you're okay. Don't cry Bucky please," Steve soothed.

His eyes now pooled with tears as he held Bucky tighter than he ever had before. The adrenaline was still running through him and he glanced to the side to see if Tony was okay.

"I'm fine," he rasped, sitting awkwardly on the floor with a nurse beside him.

Steve nodded as he went back to comforting Bucky, kissing his forehead tenderly as he tried to calm him. This was what Steve was dreading, he was dreading all the hurt this would cause Bucky. And Steve just couldn't help but feel guilty for it all.

"I'm sorry Bucky," he choked out.

That's when Steve broke down too.

_I'm sorry..._

* * *

A few days went by, but Bucky stayed cooped up in his apartment. He talked to Steve briefly, but kept telling him he just needed space. He'd told Natasha and Clint to hold off on their visit for a few weeks, he didn't tell them why, but they just understood anyway. It was now Thursday and Bucky hadn't bothered about going to work. Steve tried to understand, and work went about without Bucky being there for the time being. His apartment was dim, gloomy and reeked of strong bourbon which Bucky was just drinking straight from the bottle. He still ate, slept and showered, but other than that, he just sat and stared at the wall, or watched TV. The brunette would stare down at his metal hand and listen to the sounds that it made, he was beginning to become accustom to it. This whole experience had messed him up though, he was a loose canon. One look at his entire arm set him in a frenzy, the bottle of bourbon was smashed on the table which was then kicked over as Bucky roared in anger. Then he would break, he would weep for hours until his eyes wouldn't stay open. Most nights he would pass out on the couch and not wake until the next morning. Green Day was playing from his speakers, the rough nasally tone of Billie Joe Armstrong's voice put him at ease a little. The song spoke to him, cured him, but only for a while.

_But what a shame_  
_'Cause everyone's heart_  
_Doesn't beat the same_  
_It's beating out of time_

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door and Bucky was on his feet, even if he didn't want to answer it. He took one step before crying out in pain from stepping on broken glass.

"Fuck!" he yelled, falling back on the couch.

"Bucky?" a booming voice called.

Thor stood on the other side, hearing the low whimpers from Bucky, he had also heard the crunching of glass. Bucky's outbursts did not go unnoticed by the tall blonde and also Bruce when he stayed the night. He sighed as he reached into his pocket and grabbed out the spare key he had made in case he ever needed it, or if Bucky ever locked himself out.

"I'm coming in Bucky," he spoke, turning the key.

The door creaked, only to be pushed back as Bucky stared at Thor out of the gap. His metal arm braced the door, his full weight on it. He honestly couldn't get over the strength it had, because Thor was built like a brick shithouse and Bucky was holding him back.

"Go away Thor," he warned harshly.

"My friend, are you alright? I haven't seen you in days and all we can hear is you smashing things or sobbing," Thor replied.

"We?" Bucky spat. "So you and Bruce both eavesdrop on me huh?" he added, a crooked smile crossing his face.

It wasn't a kind smile, no, it was a broken and maddening smile. One would think he was losing all his sanity and was going insane.

"Bucky, it would not surprise me if the couple below you could hear you. These walls are not exactly thickly built," Thor explained.

"Well forgive me for being in emotional pain and distress. I'll try and be quiet," the brunette snapped.

"You are unwell, you need to sleep better," Thor mused.

"I sleep fine," Bucky hissed.

_Liar._

"Shut up!" he roared, near screaming.

"Bucky!" Thor exclaimed.

Bucky slammed the door shut as he dropped to his knees, raking his fingers through his hair, the metal scratching his scalp. Every time Bucky spoke, or tried to sleep, a voice would speak to him. The voice would laugh manically, taunt Bucky, break him and scream at him. Bucky would describe it as 'Satan living inside your mind' because that is what it felt like, like something was stuck in there.

_You're a freak._

"STOP IT!" he screamed, voice high pitched and rough.

"Bucky open the door!" Thor roared.

He would have tried the key again, but Bucky jammed something in the lock. Bucky's chest was heaving as he fell back against the door and closed his eyes. He was slowly losing his damn mind, all the hurt, all the hate...he had never felt this low in his life. Bucky thought he could pull through this. But even with the whole meaning behind the star on the metal arm, Bucky just couldn't quite grasp it yet.

_Bucky._

His eyes shot open at the voice.

"Steve?" he whispered.

Silence.

"God I'm going insane!" he yelled.

"Bucky," Thor spoke softly.

"Thor please, just go away," Bucky sighed.

"As you wish," the blonde replied.

Bucky listened to his footsteps disappear, before slamming his head back on the door. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the picture of Steve and Cap, a single tear falling on it as he wiped it away. Steve was his only hope at even surviving the next few months. Bucky knew that if he didn't seek help soon, he would completely lose it and he'd have to be carted off to a mental ward of some sort. Something kept holding him back though. He desperately wanted to see Steve, but he held back.

"I need you," he choked out, letting his head fall in his arms. "God dammit, I need you," he cried.

He lost himself in the song playing, drifting into a dark abyss, weeping, pleading...hoping.

_Take away the sensation inside_  
_Bittersweet migraine in my head_  
_It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind_  
_I can't take this feeling anymore_

* * *

Weeks passed by and still Bucky didn't show for work. He still kept Natasha and Clint's visit at bay as well. Steve was growing worried, he would have gone and seen him face to face if he wasn't so damn busy. It seemed that whenever he made a time to go and see him, something would come up. Bucky had been speaking to Steve up until a week ago. However, Steve made it his goal to go and see Bucky tonight, no matter how drained he was. He was busily working through some files while Claire and Bianca went away for lunch, but he couldn't even concentrate. The door opened slowly as Alicia stepped inside. It was a good thing he wasn't up in his usual spot where he did all his art, because he would have snapped at her for going up there.

"Hey Steve," she spoke softly.

"Hey," the blonde sighed.

"I bought you coffee," she replied.

"Thanks, I was kind of needing another one," Steve hummed.

Alicia smiled as he put the coffee down on the desk and then sat down.

"Listen, I don't want to intrude. But, why hasn't Mr Barnes shown up in weeks?" she questioned.

"It's a long story," Steve answered.

"I have time," she mused.

"Don't you watch the news? Hear gossip? Read news bulletins online? He was in a car accident, he's traumatized, he's recovering and that's all you need to know," Steve huffed, sounding agitated at the interrogation.

"Yes I did read about that. But there's more to it, don't lie to me," Alicia spat.

Steve's brow furrowed as he looked up from the files, his face stern and eyes stone cold.

"Are you really going to talk to me like that?" he asked. "Let me put it simpler for you. Bucky's arm got messed up and I sought out some help and he got a fully functional new one. Only thing is that it's metal and has very well designed mechanics in it. He's not used to it yet, I think he is just feeling a little low. He'll be here when he wants to be," Steve growled.

"You can't possibly let him come back with something like that! Why would anyone want to stare at a robotic arm!" Alicia yelled.

"Who owns this business huh? I do! What I say goes. So if you have a damn problem with that then maybe you should pack up and leave!" Steve roared.

"I really can't believe you're defending him!" the brunette screamed, standing from her chair.

"Why? What's the matter?" Steve snapped, standing up also. "Jealous? Well tough, because in case you didn't realise Alicia, I'm gay and I'm going steady with Bucky. So whatever it is that you have implanted in your brain, it stops. Now," he hissed.

"You knew I was interested!" she exclaimed. "How obvious did I have to be?" she asked.

"I'll say it again. I'm gay...and I'm not interested," Steve answered. "Now get out!" he yelled.

"But-" Alicia paused.

"OUT!" Steve roared loudly, eyes blazing.

Alicia was out of the door in seconds as Steve thumped back down in his seat, running his hands through his hair. His worrying about Bucky was taking its toil on him, he was stressed, anxious and exhausted. He wanted things to go back to the way they were, to when he was sitting admiring Bucky from a far, laughing at his jokes, holding him...kissing him. God, his want to kiss him was only growing bigger and stronger. Steve sighed as he lent back in his chair and closed his eyes. A knock at the door interrupted him and he grumbled.

"What!" he yelled, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Just me Steve," Thor soothed, poking his head around the door.

The blonde sagged back in his chair, relief washing over him.

"Come in buddy," he crooned.

"I heard yelling, is everything okay?" Thor questioned, stepping inside.

"Yeah, fine I guess. Did you know Alicia was interested in me? Because she just came in here with coffee I guess as a peace offering, and tried to tell me that Bucky shouldn't work here anymore because of his arm," Steve replied.

"I had no idea. Doesn't she know you do not feel attracted to women?" the blonde asked.

"I think I made it pretty clear just before," Steve scoffed.

"That arm of Bucky's. It has quite a lot of strength in it," Thor answered, sitting on the chair in front of the desk.

"What do you mean?" Steve questioned, slight panic in his voice.

"Bucky was making a lot of noise again. Screaming, yelling and throwing things about. I had to go see if he was okay. I got the spare key and I only had the door open a crack before all this weight was on it. And Bucky's voice hoarsely replied to me, it didn't sound like him Steve. Then he was screaming at someone, not me, someone who I think might be in his head," Thor explained.

"Oh shit," Steve breathed out, dropping his head in his hands. "Bucky no," he whispered.

"You have to go and see him Steve. You're the only one who seems to get through to him," Thor replied.

"I know, but I have so much stuff to do," Steve groaned.

"Bruce and I will do it. Every last drop of it, we were arranging to meet tonight anyway. I don't think he would turn down helping you," Thor mused.

"Seriously Thor, I'd be lost without you pal," the blonde chuckled, sounding a little choked up.

"Don't cry my friend, it will bring you down," the other blonde hummed.

"I know, but I just can't stop. I've never cried this much in my life. Not after my parents," Steve shakily gasped out.

Thor was on his feet and has his arms around Steve in seconds. He tried his best to soothe his best friend as he wept and shook in his arms. This was all too much for Steve, but out of the goodness of Thor's heart...he would get to see Bucky. Yet he was dreading what he would witness.

* * *

Dread, guilt and worry, those were the three emotions Steve was feeling as he slowly made his way up the stairs to Bucky's apartment. He had been thankful that Thor and Bruce were going to do the paperwork, so he told them they could use his studio at the top floor of 'Roger That' to do it. This was just in case things got a little intense while he was speaking with Bucky. His hands were shaky, but he grabbed the spare key Thor had let him borrow as he put it in the lock. Steve was fairly skillful in keeping quiet, he didn't make one ounce of sound as he managed to pass the 'Hell Gates' of Bucky's apartment. The room was dark, cold and spine-chilling. Steve could see his breath flowing from his lips before it broke apart in the room. The stereo was on, an eerie sort of tune on it. It sounded mechanical, glitched and ghostly, it would put anyone on edge.

"Bucky?" he spoke, voice echoing, which was rather strange for him.

The ghostly sound only seemed to grow louder and Steve was starting to dread even coming in at all. His eyes had adjusted to the dark by now, only a small bit of moonlight assisting him in the kitchen. He heard a whirring noise, it didn't come from the stereo either.

"Buck," Steve whispered.

A red spec glowed, it was only small, but enough for Steve to know that they were the lights that had been put on Bucky's arm, apparently they were important. Something about brain waves and an indicator for maintenance if Bucky were to ever wreck the arm on something, according to Tony. Steve was breathing heavily now, chest heaving as he stared into the darkness, at Bucky. When the light disappeared, Steve was in fear yet again. All these weeks he'd held off coming to see Bucky must have driven him mad, put him off the rails. Steve could only think the worst, what if he had to send Bucky away to get help?

"I don't have time to play games Bucky. I'm here to see you," he spoke softly.

The tempo in the music changed, sounding as if someone was hitting metal, the ghostly voice now sounding like a scream. Steve suddenly felt himself being battered right in the throat, body falling backwards as he hit the floor hard. He gasped and groaned at the pain that shot up him, the grip on his neck like a viper. Moonlight shone on the familiar metal arm as Steve got a closer look at how it moved. It was like a snake winding its way through cracks in a wall, efficient and effortlessly.

"Bucky," he choked out, hands clamped around the brunette's metal wrist.

He couldn't see him, but he knew it was him, there was no other conclusion to it. The very life of Steve Rogers was being crushed out of him. That was until he reached up, his hand pressing against Bucky's bare chest, his fingers splayed.

"I'm right here," he rasped, begging to be let go.

The music had faded, but moved to another song, the ghostly voice back again, but Steve felt it ha a calm yet sad feeling to it.

"Steve," Bucky whispered, sounding rough.

"Hey," Steve whimpered. "Hey it's me," he choked out, eyes watering slightly.

Bucky's grip loosened, hand falling onto Steve's chest as the blonde started coughing, trying to grab every available piece of oxygen that there was.

"God Steve, I'm so sorry," the brunette whined, his hands roaming Steve's chest as he tried to comfort him. "You were away for so long," he added.

"I know, I'm sorry Bucky. I'm sorry," Steve whispered.

The brunette dropped his head down on Steve's chest, letting out broken sobs as he gripped Steve's shirt. For him, it was relief to see Steve, he wanted to see him so badly, and he was here. Steve flinched slightly when he felt hair brushing his chin, there was something alien about it.

"Bucky," he spoke.

Bucky moved, sitting upright, still straddling Steve's hips, which neither man seemed to notice anyway. The blonde reached for a light switch and thankfully found one. It was just a dim light, but Steve could see enough, letting out a gasp. Bucky stared back at him with glistening icy blue-grey eyes, which had a few strands of long brunette hair over them. That wasn't his usual hair, it wasn't short now, it was about mid-length and messy. His face was covered in unshaven facial hair too, it was rough to the touch. His chest heaved when Steve pressed his hand to his cheek, dragging it over the course hairs.

"What have I done to you?" Steve choked out, eyes glassy.

"This isn't your fault Steve," Bucky whispered softly.

Steve's hand travelled down to the dog tags that hung around Bucky's neck, his fingers nimbly touching them. Bucky's hand came up, the metal one, and Steve was about to pull back before he felt the metal fingers delicately grasp his hand. It was the first time Steve had ever properly felt the cool metal against his skin.

"You're still beautiful," he hummed.

"You sure? Because you looked at me as if I had three heads," Bucky sighed.

"Sorry, I just...seeing you now, the longer hair, the load of facial hair, it's different," the blonde mused.

"You don't like different?" Bucky questioned.

"No no, I do. Different is good," Steve murmured.

The brunette remained quiet as he moved off of Steve and helped him up. Steve sat on the couch, feeling it dip under his weight. His eyes scanned the room, noting all the bourbon bottles, all the smashed glass, all the broken or upturned furniture. It made his heart sink to think that Bucky was so hurt it made him want to drink excessively and destroy things.

"Are you eating?" he questioned, out of the blue.

"I haven't tonight," Bucky mused, appearing beside Steve with more bourbon.

Steve took it from him quickly, placing it on the coffee table.

"I think you've had enough of that," he huffed.

"Why should it matter?" Bucky snapped, trying to grab the bottle.

"No," Steve lectured. "You're a mess Buck," he added.

Bucky scoffed.

"You're a mess Buck," he mocked, in a patronizing tone.

"You can be mad at me all you want. I get it, I didn't come and see you when I should have," Steve replied.

"Damn right Steve. I was scared to go outside. Scared to see anybody. I was slowly losing my fricking mind, it was like I had this other half to me," Bucky sighed.

"Is it still there? Is that what I just saw?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, for the most part, and I'm sorry, but you stepped foot in here and even though I could hear your voice, there was still another screaming at me that you were a threat," Bucky explained.

"Are you going to be okay?" Steve questioned.

"Do I look okay? You say the dumbest things," the brunette spat.

"Bucky enough. I came here to be civil with you," Steve mused.

"Where were you?" he asked.

The younger man's eyes filled with tears as he tried to hold them back by pressing his thumbs in his eyes.

"Where were you when I needed you the most?" he choked out.

"Things got crazy at work Bucky. I don't know how many times I can say it but I'm sorry, I really am," Steve replied, guilt ridden on his face.

_Pathetic._

"Stop," Bucky hissed, teeth clenching.

"Bucky?" Steve spoke worriedly.

_Nobody likes a pathetic little bitch Bucky._

"Go away!" he growled, raking his fingers in his hair again.

"Bucky what's going on!" Steve yelled.

Flashbacks, nightmares, memories...they were all so dark and unstable. They passed through in waves, blurring Bucky's vision as he keened from the pain in his head. Old memories of his last relationship, the one who treated him like crap, used him like he was just some chew toy. Then came all the flashbacks from high school, all the beatings, the name calling...everything.

"Ah! Stop it, stop it! STOP IT!" he shrieked, getting to his feet.

"BUCKY!" Steve roared, trying to snap him out of it.

Suddenly, Bucky was finding it hard to breath, his heart rate was accelerated and beads of sweat began forming on his skin. A panic attack...he hadn't had one in years. So why now? Bucky's body trembled as he staggered towards the door. Steve was hot on his tail as Bucky grabbed his apartment keys.

"Where are you going!" Steve exclaimed.

"A walk or something! Somewhere away from here!" Bucky yelled breathlessly.

His metal hand gripped the door handle as he yanked the door open. Yet it was then slammed shut as Bucky was swiftly turned around and pressed roughly against the door. His arms were held above his head, the keys falling from his fingers. The brunette's chest rose heavily as he stared directly into Steve's beautiful blue eyes. Steve simply said nothing, his lips coming into contact with Bucky's, eyes falling closed as he kept the brunette in place. Bucky's eyes were wide, chest falling slowly, his eyes fluttering closed also. It had to be one of those moments where a romantic jazz song came on, which it did, how ironic. But there was no laughing, no distractions, they were lost in it. Steve pulled back only a little to let out a heavy breath, before he was capturing Bucky's lips in his again, kissing deeply, sweetly and passionately. Their fingers entwined, Bucky's left hand to Steve's right as he sagged on the door now, the voice, the tears, the pain...all of it was gone. The pair pulled away eventually, Bucky's eyelids opened only slightly as he admired Steve from under his lashes. Steve was still close, lips just brushing the brunette's.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"да," Bucky purred, in a hushed tone.

Steve raised an eyebrow, trying to take in the foreign word.

"Sorry," Bucky whispered. "I spent some time in Russian with a company once. I had to learn some of the language," he added.

"Oh, that's okay," Steve hummed. "It's kind of sexy," he continued, thumb running along Bucky's bottom lip.

The brunette shuddered as he closed his eyes again, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"наконец," he sighed.

"In English would be great right now," Steve huffed.

Bucky chuckled as he trailed his gaze down Steve's face, taking in the way his pupils were blown.

"I said, finally," he laughed.

"Like I said, I was waiting for the right moment. And it stopped that panic of yours," Steve issued.

"Yeah, спасибо," Bucky mused.

Steve frowned.

"Thank you," Bucky spoke.

"Gotcha'," Steve replied.

"So," Bucky hummed.

"So?" Steve questioned.

"Where does this leave us?" the brunette asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to make it official?" the blonde answered, a smile crossing his face.

"Are you asking?" Bucky teased.

"Oh I am asking," Steve taunted. "So, what'll it be? Are you interested in being my boyfriend or not?" he added, fingers tapping the metal of Bucky's palm.

"да," Bucky replied, poking his tongue out a little as he grinned.

Steve chuckled as he let Bucky's arms go, his fingers dancing on Bucky's hips.

"I know it's getting late. But do you want to go get something to eat and go for a walk?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, I'm starving," Bucky sighed, gratefully.

"Good, go get a shirt on and grab your jacket," Steve issued.

"I will, but first...поцелуй меня," Bucky whispered softly.

"What?" Steve questioned.

"Kiss me," Bucky hissed, leaning up close as his breath ghosted on the tall blonde's lips.

Steve could only grin, his hands coming up to cup Bucky's face as their lips found each other's again. Finally, it had happened, that moment, that one moment the pair would cherish forever.

* * *

They had spent hours just walking, no talking, just casual strides through the city and across the pier. Their fingers were laced together tightly, it was a sign of reassurance that neither of them were going anywhere. It was an indication that Steve was Bucky's and Bucky was his. Bucky had managed to politely finish off his burger he had bought, it was one of the best ones he had ever tasted. The silence was beginning to bother Steve, but he didn't want to speak, didn't want to ruin the moment. So Bucky did that instead.

"Remember when you wiped a snowflake off my face here?" he spoke.

Steve looked up from the ground, not even realising that they had stepped foot in Central Park again.

"I remember," he mused.

"I was convinced you were going to kiss me then. Not that I would have minded, but it definitely would have been too forward then. I'm glad you waited," Bucky replied.

"So now you praise me," Steve laughed.

"You deserve it. Really...thank you for coming and seeing me when you did. I'm sorry I said harsh things. I've just been so lost," the brunette mumbled.

"Well I'm glad. But we'll need to get you checked out for those panic attacks," Steve replied.

"I know, I'm okay with that," Bucky mused.

Steve stopped in his tracks as he pulled Bucky closer, wrapping his arms around him. The brunette lent into the embrace, arms wrapping around Steve too, metal fingers gripping his leather jacket. He was so happy right now, so content, he couldn't even hold back the smile that graced his face. The light thumping of Steve's heart put him at ease, put everything at ease.

"Hey Steve?" he questioned.

"Yeah Bucky," Steve replied.

"What was it you said when you were up in that room before I was put to sleep? I couldn't make it out I was that drowsy," Bucky answered.

The blonde smiled as he held Bucky tighter, nuzzling his face into the brunette strands on Bucky's head.

"Because I'm with you till' the end of the line," he whispered, into Bucky's ear.

Time stopped at that moment, at least it did in Bucky's mind. He stopped functioning, nearly stopped breathing and it felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. Tears followed next, falling on Steve's shirt, dampening the spot as the blonde pulled away, looking worried.

"Buck?" he soothed, holding the brunette at arms length.

Bucky tried to speak, but he couldn't as he dug the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he snivelled.

"It's okay, shh, deep breaths," Steve crooned.

"I just...that's beautiful Steve. It probably wouldn't mean much to most people. But to me, that's somethin', that's a big somethin' to me," Bucky choked out.

"Well it's the truth, you're stuck with me," Steve chuckled, reaching up to wipe Bucky's tears.

The brunette lifted his hand, the metal one, watching to see if Steve would flinch at all. But he didn't, he just smiled and took Bucky's hand in his.

"Don't worry about this okay? You're still stunning," he commented.

Bucky grinned, he adored it when Steve complimented him.

"Is it okay if I come back to work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Steve retorted, grinning wickedly.

"I guess I'll have to cut my hair and shave tonight," Bucky issued.

"No," Steve protested, hand coming up to cup Bucky's cheek. "Leave it. I like it now," he added.

"You're a goofball Steve," the brunette laughed.

"Would you have me any other way?" Steve questioned.

"Hmm, нет," Bucky crooned.

"Okay I knew what you said then because I heard it once," Steve snorted.

"What did I say then?" Bucky asked, poking Steve in the chest.

"You said no," Steve replied.

"очень хорошо Steve, very good," Bucky chimed.

"Stop that," Steve huffed.

Bucky grinned as he lent up and gave Steve a chaste kiss on the lips, fingers tangled in Steve's shirt as he pulled away slowly.

"нет," he whispered, eyelids dipped.

Steve just grumbled as he brought Bucky back in for another kiss, their fourth kiss for the night. Neither wanted it to end, but knew they would have to part ways soon. Either way they were both happy with each other's company. However, Steve had other plans.

"Hey," he soothed, caressing Bucky's cheek.

"Hmm?" Bucky hummed.

"Come back to my place. I'll help you tidy up your apartment tomorrow after work," Steve replied.

"I'm okay with that," Bucky mused. "Do I get to cuddle with you in bed? By the way, I'm always the little spoon," he added.

The blonde laughed as he laced his fingers with Bucky's again and snuck another quick kiss to the brunette's lips.

"да," he answered, sounding perfectly fluent.

Bucky could only muster the biggest smile possible. This was all he needed, happiness, comfort...and Steve.

* * *

**A/N: And cue screaming because they kissed. Hooray! -bows- Thanks, I'm here till' Tuesday. I hope you enjoy. Also I hope you know that I basically described the music that was playing in Bucky's apartment as that of his theme song in the movie, he's got such a badass theme song. Next chapter will just be some more photography things, a little bit of drama -cough- Alicia is a cow -cough- and then some fluffy goodness. And also, I am not fluent in Russian, I only know yes, no and thank you, so...I had to look at Youtube videos and sneakily look up words in Russian phrasebooks in libraries and such, but if anyone is fluent in Russian and notices I have something wrong, please tell me so I can fix it thank you! **


End file.
